


Help me out?

by Cherry1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fisting, Gangbang, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, Rutting, S&M, Sadism, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 42,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1/pseuds/Cherry1
Summary: Smut shots between one piece boys, Support my work please, enjoy!{---REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR A WHILE, IM VERY SORRY GUYS!---}
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Cavendish/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Cavendish/Vinsmoke Sanji, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rob Lucci/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 207
Kudos: 529





	1. Bad boys get punished (Zoro x Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cum marking, sex toys, anal sex anal fingering and spanking. Slight degrading and praising, panties, daddy/sir/master kink.  
> Pairing: Zoro x Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man asked directions to Barrie from Sanji and gets a bit too handsy, it seems Zoro isn't happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cum marking, sex toys, anal sex anal fingering and spanking. Slight degrading and praising, panties, daddy/sir/master kink.  
> Pairing: Zoro x Sanji

Chapter 1- bad boys get punished.

Sanji trembled nervously as he approached the playroom, trembling slightly in fear he felt the rush of adrenaline gave a shock of pleasure to his cock. Earlier on a man asked for directions to Baratie whilst ever so slyly wrapped an arm around his waist sliding down. Sanji thought nothing of it, wanting to piss of Zoro for a heated session, the moss-head snarled but waited impatiently.

After that he gripped Sanji's wrist tightly telling him to go to the playroom at 11pm and not to be late before storming off. Now he was heading closer and closer, feeling his baby blue laced panties hug tighter around his ass from the strain at the front.

Knocking at the door he said waited patiently, on a submissive kneeling stance. A few moments later Zoro appeared from the other side of the his muscular frame blocking the surprise. Biting his lips when he heard Zoro's husky voice ushered "Come in".

"Yes sir" Sanji replied playing with the hem of his shirt before stepping in. Moving back to a kneel as Zoro took a seat at the end of the double bed. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, red candles aligned on shelves. Sex toys of all different sizes and types stood on each shelf neatly, suddenly " Over my knees.Now" Zoro demanded. "Clothes off".

Sanji hesitantly discarded his top layer, reaching to his underwear when an abrupt stop was sounded " On second thoughts keep those on". Crawling over Sanji placed himself over Zoro, hoping he didn't notice his small problem.

"Hard already? Such a whore"  
"Only for you mast-AHH-" his sentence cut short when a large, calloused hand smacked down on his pale skin. Making his ass jiggle and tint with blush pink. "count or I'll start over" Zoro's tone dark and cold, biting back a mewl Sanji he stuttered " 1 thank you daddy". Smirking Zoro carried on not stopping at his sub's begging. "please sir I'll do anythin-aHhh", " AHh no stop", "I'll be a good boy" at this point tears streamed down his face.

The dom felt Sanji's precum dribble out and leak on to his pitch black trousers. On the 10th hit a lubed finger shoved its way into Sanji's pink twitching hole, immediately Sanji jerked forward with a sudden mewl and clenched his hole tight.

Zoro didn't seem to care as he roughly forced Sanji back down applying pressure to his prostate, the little sub was trembling everywhere, from his thighs to his honey dew lips. He added another finger, scissoring and rubbing against his softening velvet walls.

The green haired carried on abusing the blond's round flesh and small hole until his ass was red and imprinted against his porcelain thighs. Kneeding on the sore globs soothing them slightly, Sanji gave a hiccup calming down until he was thrown on to the bed, fingers still inside. The cotton felt raw against his bloomed cheeks.

Zoro piled over him, his dick's tip angry red. Spreading his legs out Sanji welcomed him in, his hole gaping around nothing as air slipped inside. Without warning Zoro pushed in, not waiting he carried on slamming in, quick and deep, grunting like an animal. "AAHh, Mphm mmmMm, s-slow da-dow-n" he screamed clenching tighter and gripping the bedsheets.

"No" the greenette answered shortly, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down Sanji's neck to his thick thighs circling his ass. " ahahhmmm HA ha-hardER please, MASTER" he cried. Smirking Zoro stopped abruptly, sliding out leaving the blond's asshole to gape even more then before, clenching and opening glistening too.

"Beg for it" letting his pride take over, "please harder?"  
" try again not good enough"  
"please fuck me, harder and deeper in slutty hole. I want you to ruin me and make a mess of me. Fill my greedy hole with your semen and make me your cum dump" his face flushed after that finishing sentence eyes wide in shock from what he just said.

Without a second thought Zoro rammed back in releasing an animalistic growl, he bit down hard drawing blood from his neck, "mMphm AHH" the cook moaned out. Pressing a hand on Sanji's soft tummy Zoro whispered "Can you feel hitting you here, how deep I am, such a slutty hole. WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, huh?!".

"You Sir, I belonged to YOU, haa ahh. Please let me cum. I want to cum" his words slurred, and mind in a haze. His brows furrowed in concentration, Zoro's cock swelled bigger and wrecking Sanji's hole harder, chasing his own climax.

" Cum for me, you are for my pleasure you slut" with a last thrust Zoro emptied himself inside, "Comming, I'mmm cummiinghh" he wavered. Legs giving up. Zoro slowly slid out of Sanji's sensitive wall as he deflated. The blond's hole loose and drooling some cum out when Zoro shoved a large plug inside taking a scream from Sanji when he jolted forwards, his hole spasmed and clenched around the foreign object.

Zoro lay down next to him, both panting heavily, as he turned around to face him, he felt the white liquid slosh around him, arousal rose a bit as he grinded on it for friction. The swordsman next to him gave a hearty laugh that deepened at his pout.

"Don't let anyone else touch you" was heard before they drifted to sleep

( hi everyone, it's your author-chan here, i just want to tell you that my stories won't be using condoms unless requested but you should always use on in a real life situation for safety purposes, peace!)


	2. Save me! (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man gets handset, leaving Zoro in heat. Will Sanji help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: praise kink, omega verse, knotting. Enjoy!

"Hey there, darks. What are you doing here alone? A strange old man said begining to make contact with Zoro. "Stop it you shitty old geezer!" Zoro mocked feeling agitated, his heat was due soon leaving him almost powerless against the stranger.

"That's no way to talk to an alpha especially me" the man was angry now trying rip off Zoro's clothes. "Pppfft you're no alpha, undeserving bastard" he tried punching the man only to be caught and pinned against the wall.

"Now, now I'll make you feel the best" the man boasted gripping Zoro's t-shirt in one hand, other around his wrist. He took the chance to knee the pervert in the groin, swiftly pulling out his katana in a slash.

The swordsman started panting, collapsing against the wall. His eyesight blurry and dizzy, his head pounding. The very heart made him yearn for touch. After all he did stop his for the past years of being a pirate hunter. 

This time it was going to be quite painful, he'd never had anyone to help him during heat. It was sudden when Sanji appeared on view, "Zoro! What happened?" The cook shook him, looking worried.

"B-bastard...pervert" he pointed at the man laying on the floor bleeding out. "Help me, please?" Zoro looked at him with deep doe eyes, he sounded almost desperate.

"Come on then marimo, let's get you back to the ship. No worries, everyone else is still out" Sanji said whilst ushering Zoro on to his back. As they walk Zoro's breath got heavier, and low whimpers left his mouth.

Upon entering the ship Sanji placed him in the spare bedroom, on the bed. He thought to himself 'I should leave soon, the pheromones are getting more obvious. If I don't leave my ruts going to come and I'll do something bad to him'.

Slowly a hand gripped on his turquoise shirt, weighing him down. Turning around to see a half lided Zoro gasping for air. "Please don't leave, help me, alpha" Sanji almost fell into temptation when he thought of the consequences.

"No marimo, you're going to regret the after math of this." He sighed. Still the green refused to let go only gripping tighter on the cotton fabric. "I won't, I won't!" giving in the cook leaned in to give Zoro a tender kiss, slow but passionate.

Gently stripping Zoro of his clothes, kneeling over him on the bed, he gave him sweat butterfly kisses and leaving markings on him. "I want- AHh, I want your mark, I wanna be your mate" he mewled and whimpered. "You sure? You 100% sure, puppy?" He nodded quickly. "I'll give it to you in a moment then".

Sanji licked over Zoro's sensitive buds, pinching and caressing over the other, leaving Zoro a moaning mess. The heat they were in was almost suffocating, stroking over the greens core. Unbuttoning his own shirt and undoing his buckle. 

Reaching over the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube. Squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. When the first one slipped Zoro's welcoming hole a Mona bubbled from in throat. 

Sliding in back and fourth until "ACKE, There!, It feels good" Sanji pressed against it a few times before adding another then the third getting a pained whimper from Zoro.

"It's ok pup, you're doing so well, so good for me aren't you?" Zoro moaned at the praise a light blush spread across his golden cheeks. "Yes, I'll be doing for you Sanji, I'll be a good puppy".

Sanji's rut hit him hard when Zoro slipped away to a doggy position, spreading himself wide with his hands either side of his squishy cheeks. " I want in, alpha. I wanna feel your big cock in me, I want you to make me a mess".

Without another comment Sanji slammed inside, the green jerked forwards tongue rolled out his mouth, hie eyes watery and wide. "AAAGH, alpha you feel so good" he mewled.

"You're such a good puppy, the best little omega" he continued to praise the sub, slamming in and out rubbing the velvet walls that clenched to him. Trying to keep him from going out.

Sanji turned him over on to his back, his legs stretched over to the side of his head. With a slam he pounded into is tight hole as if he was breeding him. "AANGH" Zoro's head tilted backwards, eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy.

"Such a good pup, I'm going to fill you up my pups" Sanji whispered in his ear. Gripping tightly to Zoro's hips, so sure that marks are going to be left in blemished bruises. 

"YES yes I want your Pups!" Zoro screamed as he clenched down on Sanji's thick cock. He spasmed as his dick squirted white. "Shit, in going to fill you up" Sanji grunted.

Biting down on Zoro's neck as he exploded inside, his knot expanding inside the swordsman. A chain of whines left his mouth as he came again from the oversensitivity. Loud pants filled the room as Sanji layed on the hammock with Zoro above him.

The knot throbbed inside him, he could feel the pile beating rhythmically. "You know I'm probably going to be pregnant now?" Zoro panicked a bit, hoping for a reassuring answer.

"That would be great, rest up now pup. You've been such a good pup" Sanji smiled as he patted Zoro. Both of them drifting asleep. Let's just hope the others arrive later then planned...


	3. Join us (Law x Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawsan is an official couple, however Zoro is bathed in jealousy. He wishes to join but will things go planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Lawsanzo
> 
> Warnings: threesome, double penetration, shibari.

It was an ordinary day at the Straw hats ship when Trafalgar.D.Law came to pay a visit. Giving Sanji a sweet peck on the lips and resuming his conversation with Luffy.

The swordsman sat on the balcony, irritated by their public affection towards each other. No it wasn't that he was against homosexuality. Actually it was quite the opposite, you see Zoro had undying feeling for the ship's chef and the doctor wasn't bad looking either.

Filled with jealousy he decided he would train because he wasn't strong enough anyway. Sanji on the other hand was cooking their lunch of onigiri whilst giggling with Law, gave a heartfull chuckle playing along.

As Zoro heard the cook's giggle made his stomach flutter and Law's chuckle made his face heat up. In a heat of a rush his hands dropped the dumbbell making it drop with a crash down on the wooden floor boards breaking them.

"OI ZORO, I ALMOST DIED, HOW DARE YOU BREAK PRECIOUS MELIHO. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TINE I SPEND REPAIRING YOUR IDIOTIC ACCIDENTS!" Usopp yelled eyes poping out of the sockets.

"Yea yeah, whatever" then he walked away brushing off his thumping heart. Later on at night everyone was asleep, Zoro decided he would stay up for a couple of drinks when he hear subtly moaning. Creasing his brows he moved towards the noise looking through the crack of the door.

"AGH MPHM Aw ore I wan ore" Sanji was currently tied up in red ropes, blind folded with a red ball gag between his lips. Law had the blond's chest on the mattress hands behind his back.

Law pounded him hands gripping his tied wrists, suddenly he leaned down to Sanji's ear whispering something devious. Then taking off the blindfold as two pairs of eyes shit towards the door.

Zoro almost jumped and colored with the floor, crap he thought his hands around his dick as he previously jerked off to the the erotic show. "Now, now Zoro don't leave so soon. I thought you wanted to join" Law teased him chin resting on Sanji's shoulder.

Zoro gulped, what should he do? He asked himself, his legs moved on their own taking him into the room. "S-sorry" he muttered shamefully. "It's quite alright, after all this dirty boy seems to want more" he carried on in a muse. 

Sanji had closed his eyes embarrassed as he leaned back closer to Law's chest and torso. Law had spread his legs wide, proding and teasing his pink hole that fluttered every so often.

A whine escaped his mouth unexpectedly. Zoro stalked closer to them, hands wandering down from his chest to his thick thighs. "Are you sure, I mean aren't you two in a relationship?" Zoro cringed. "Well we want to welcome in a third part, isn't that right?" Law asked looking at Sanji, receiving a slight nod.

"Say it kitten or this man might leave"  
"Please I want you in me" he pleaded legs apart further as Law's hands stretched out his hole. With a swift thrust Zoro bucked in making Sanji gasp and moan.

He carried on pounding him leaving the cook whining, moments later something else slipped in slightly. Law gave a grunt as he pushed Sanji down lower on his cock. Cries ripped from his throat making Zoro stop momentarily, it went deeper and deeper pressing against his velvet walls and Zoro's dick until he fully sheathed himself in. 

"Agghhh" he mewled, as both tops began going at different pace, Zoro deep and slow, Law shallow and quick but both so powerful making Sanji jerk upwards drool came out his pink pouty lips. Precum squirted out.

Both dicks rubbed against his prostate in a race, the thrust become more clearer which is which and pounding harder inside. "Mmmmm 'm gonna cummm"  
"Same here" the tops looked at each other in a communication. Giving a last thrust as both of them emptied inside, Sanji spasmed and moaned as he came.

Both men ride out their high leaving Sanji whining at the oversensitivity, sliding out making him feel empty, cum drooled out his gaping hole. "How's that Zoro? Gonna stick around now?" Law questioned getting a grunt as an answer. Sanji layed spread out across both panting, " you guys broke my ass" Sanji sulked feeling wetness dripping out. "We'll do again sometime" Zoro said laughing a little before drifting to slumber.


	4. Please don't do this! (Marco x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace gets a punishment for something he may or may not have done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Marco X Ace  
> Warnings: Sex toys, over simulation, humiliation, public sex, creampie, sex toys under clothes.

"No Marcoooo, don't make me do this!" Ace whined as he looked at the decent sized vibrator in his hand and a cock ring on the other. "Did you or did you not kiss her" Marco sulked in jealousy.

"Ugh I said it was an accident" he said flailing his arms in the air. "Well go now, you still did it" giving up Ace walked into the bathroom, stripping himself of his pants and trousers. Sitting on the cold surface of the toilet seat and spreading lube on his twitching hole.

Shuddering at the coldness he slipped a finger in softly feeling and rubbing his walls, his whines slipped out and Marco yelled from across the door "you can't cum I'll know if you do!" The shock made Ace jerk forwards his fingers hit his prostate dead on, he immediately removed them before he could come.

Twisting on the cock wring he grumbled "Stupid Marco, I swear that old man did it on purpose." Slowly he entered the the tip of the pink vibrator squirming under his breathe. "Nnngg" he panted out as it went deeper and deeper until it was completely hidden inside.

Reluctantly he got out the washroom forgetting Marco had the remote, he Jano in surprise when he switched it on to medium. "Careful now, you don't want the others to find out" Marco smirked.

"I swear you're so evil, I cAAAn'T wAi- HEY!"  
"Come on you know you love it" Marco began walking out of the room waving his hand to tell Ace to come along. He followed after the man limping slightly, avoiding as much of the vibrations as he could.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are we going?" He asked struggling to keep up, "just a walk, a reallyyyy long walk" as they walked past Thatch the vibrations grew stronger, Ace legs started to give up on him. When he walked he would tumble causing him to fall on Thatch.

"Are you all right?" He asked putting the fire user back on his feet, suspicion rose. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine" Ace eyes trailed to where Thatch's lingered. His eyes widened at his perked up nipples from arousal, 'shit' he thought to himself. He forgot he doesn't wear shirts.

Turning scarlet he walked away quickly to catch up to Marco wobbling like a penguin as he went. "Marcooo can I take it off now?" He complained. "Not until after the walk" he stated.

Arriving at a ramen shop, Marco sat down telling Ace to smugly. "What's wrong? Why don't you sit down and order so we won't be a drag to this lovely lady here" Ace shot him a smile that could kill "That's great idea" wincing and biting his lips as he sat.

"Nnngg" he moaned quietly, he didn't look but could almost guarantee the other male looked so cocky and ego filled. After ordering the vibrations went harder and more obvious rubbing against his prostate making him mewl and slap a hand over his mouth in an instance.

" Don't be so sensitive, it's not even on its highest point, would you like to feel how it is?" With a swipe the highest setting was on. It vibrated so strongly it almost fell out if Ace didn't clench around the toy mewling and whining, he felt his dick spurt out precum but his semen stopped by the cock ring.

"HAA, s-stOp it, so mean" he pouted grinding on the chair for friction. Marco himself got so turned on at this point he dragged the bottom out of shop without any notice. He slammed Ace against the wall in the shady alley next to the shop, "just because we're punishing you doesn't mean I have to suffer" with that Marco spun Ace around so that he faced the wall.

"You meanie don't fuck me when I can't come, you'll over simulate me!" Ace stated in the obvious "that's the whole point" he yanked Ace's trousers down and unbuckled his own belt in a rush, switching the vibrator off and pulling it out with no mercy.

"AAAGHCKE" Ace moaned his hole gaped and closed desperate for penetration. Marco plunged into him drawing a long whine from his lips, waiting until Ace said he could move. "M-move" and he started pounding in him watching the hole adjust to the length, the pink rim steatched around him tightly as he smacked the round flesh causing it to jiggle and make Ace moan nerdily.

He continued to abuse the flesh and prostate until he came with a grunt, a loud whimper sounded from Ace. "D-did you just have a...dry orgasm?" Nosing weakly Ace replied. "Who knew you had such a slutty hole" he mused whilst pressing his cheeks apart to admire the mess he made. "Well the walks not over so the vibrator goes" he pushed in the vibrator purposely hitting the prostate and shoving it deeper then needed.

Excess cum hushed out as the toy entered, Ace tripped over himself with his weakened legs. Walking along the  
Emerald tinted grass they observed the stars that rose above Earth. Hands grabbed each other as they strolled down the bath back to the ship, the night owls knew what's up as it gave a hoot spreading the word amongst the animal friends.

As multiply pairs of eyes watched and guided them back safely. As soon as they got back Ace ran to their room ignoring everyone else too desperate to care. "Wow you sure did hard in him" the crew members said, they too knew what's up.

"The kid deserved it" he grinned budding goodnight to everyone and went to pamper Ace. As he entered the room he saw Ace with his ass up and rubbing on the soft cotton sheets, desperate and needy. "Please, I've been a good boy all day!" He spread himself revealing his hole.

Marco flushed as he felt blood rush to his dick. Deciding to tease Ace some more he said, "if you can take the vibrator out yourself I'll reward you." Ace reached his hand over when Marco slyly said " you can't use your hands, but don't worry I'll switch it off".

A blush dusted Ace's face, was he saying he had to push it out!? "Oi- you- you shoved it deep on purpose" he yelled from the erotic position. 

Currently, Ace had his hands hanging on the bed post as he tried pushing it out, Marco looked from behind at his opening hole. "NNngg!" It's almost there he panted legs wobbled. Suddenly the vibrator was freed from Ace's walls and he collapsed on to the mattres with a thump.

Stroking his back calmly Marco asked "such a good boy, you can have your reward now. How would you like it?" Ace turned to face him eyes sparkling and suddenly full of energy.

"Hmmm I wanna ride you Marco!" Sighing Marco layed down on the bed to let Ace do whatever. Climbing over him Ace sat down sheathing all of Marco at once inside making him moan out, the stretch felt amazing just when he was about to move Marco gave a powerful thrust upwards. "AAH!" He cried out back arching in a perfect curve.

A hand pressed on Marco's chest as the other stabilized him next to his feet. He started bouncing up and down rubbing below his belly button where the of Marco's dick would hit him making him whine and whimper, grinding down harshly the dom gave a grunt before thrusting up to meet his bounce.

Ace could feel him rubbing everywhere as he groaned when Marco switched their positions and started pounding him "sorry baby but I favour this position then the other but I think you'd agree". 

He thrusted in roughly as ace moaned and muttered incoherent words, "please I wanna cum, I need to cum Marco. Let me cum!" Ace begged as he was ruthlessly fucked, eyes rolling to the back, head tilting and tongue hanging out in a haze.

"Since you've been so good..." Marco yanked on the cock ring and immediate spurts of white ribbons painted his stomach. "Just hang on a little while ok?" Ace was worn out only able to answer in little whimpers. Marco gave a last few thrusts before ending himself inside for release, thrusting shallowly before sliding out.

Unsurprisingly Ace had already passed out. He managed not to fall asleep the whole day probably because of the vibrator. He tucked Ace to bed getting a washcloth to clean them up before getting in to bed himself. " Love you Ace, rest up" he whispered gently in his ears.


	5. Heat! (Law x Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law planned to go out with the crew to celebrate for their victory. However Luffy goes into heat so victory sex will have to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimming, alpha/omega, praise, knotting, creampie, oral sex.

It was a week after the wanos incident and everyone has luckily healed. Everyone was getting ready for a night out at the club for drinks of celebration. Unfortunately not everyone could attend, Luffy is stuck on the boat with Law as his heat cycle hit him like a train.

*Lawww, I missed out on meat!" Luffy panted as he felt even more hot as Law trailed his tongue over his hole pressing it flat against him to tease. Law looked up at him "let's celebrate, it'll help you anyway" he suggested.

Continuing to kick around his hole before suddenly dipping in deep, sliding his tongue along velvet walls tasting his honey flavoured slick. "AGne" Luffy moaned as he flicked his wet muscle on his prostate pressing doing slightly.

Law carried on pushing as deep as he could drawing desperate whines from Luffy, he had a hard grip on the raven hair tugging it mindlessly making the Over growl and vibrations hit his walls, making him clench up with ecstasy.

Just when Luffy was about to come Law pulled away but immediately shoved two fingers in. Spreading the fingers wide in a scissoring motion. "Law m-more, I want more!" Luffy begged pulling Law towards him in an embrace.

Law thrusted in roughly making Luffy spurt come everywhere. Not stopping he continued to pound inside tearing screams from the omega, over simulated Luffy's mind went blank feeling Law's dick going in and out until his ass and cock spasmed the same white fluid leaking out both ends.

"HAAAAA, NNGg" he moaned gasping as the substance trickled down his thighs. "Luffy d-did you just come from your ass?" He asked sounding genuinely curious, "w-what I thought that was you!" Luffy Jamp looking downwards. "Let's make you do it again".

Law started thrusting inside ravishing his hole, hand traveled up to tweak at his perky nipples biting and pulling them. Travelling down to grip Luffy's cheeks kneeding and spreading them apart.

Law's knot started to for expanding inside, while it was small he pushed in and out of Luffy making him see stars as he helplessly whined mewled erotically. It expanded until Law couldn't move it with a thrust.

Luffy's neglected dick spasmed but nothing came out, the stretch felt amazing, it will defiantly leave him gaping. His ass shot out cum leaking through his pink rim, the dick rubbing inside him made him feel so much more sensitive then before.

He felt Law spurt his cum deep inside him grunting causing him to clench down moaning. Both males collapsed on the bed waiting for the knot to die down, "feeling better?" He asked Luffy gently, stroking his ebony hair. "Mhhmm yea, 'm tired" he yawned.

Pulling a cover over them as Luffy passed out snoring loudly limbs everywhere.


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi everyone! This is not a one-shot but it is IMPORTANT. Thank you to everyone who reads and requests, I have a favour I need you all to do. If you wish to request please leave it on the FIRST chapter, that way it'll be easier for me to see any comments.

Thank you guys, stay safe and take care!  
Miss Cherry 🍒


	7. Let's play a game! (Luffy x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law always thought Luffy was a innocent vanilla child, that is until some girls decided to play around with him, Luffy scare them off. Later on at the ship he starts asking peculiar questions and requesting a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Luffy X Law  
> Warnings: fisting, shibari, deep throating, Nipple clamps, spanking.

"Tra-guy where are we going?" Luffy asked curiously, "Just shopping for the ship" he replied when 2 heavily makeup filled females walked towards them "heyy handsome want to come with us? We can show you a good time" the flirted obnoxiously, giving Luffy a glare.

" No! Tra-guy is mine, go away or I'll kick you." Luffy threatened feeling jealous. Ignoring him they carrier on " come on leave this child we're better, didn't you hear him threatening us?" Law sighed rubbing his temples unsure what do do.

"No thanks I'll pass" he stated simply walking away, leaving the girls dumbfounded before rushing up to him, "don't play do hard to get, you know you want us" at this point he was annoyed. He wanted Luffy to actually kick them but that wouldn't be right.

"Tra-guy said no give up already" Luffy getting ready to kick. "Luffy no, listen up women" he said making them look hopeful. "I like DICKS" he emphasized before matching away. Luffy blew raspberries at the girls before catching up with Law.

"Let's get back now, Luffy. I don't want to walk anymore" they walked away with a hurry. Later on at the ship they waited for the others to come back from shopping.

"Tra-guy, do you like to put it in or receive?" He asked half mindedly. Law fell over from sudden shock "you can't ask that" he told him off getting a 'I can' and 'you haven't answered'.

"Tra-guy what are your kinks" he added "do you like oral" Law passed out, his soul leaving his body, "no Tra-guy don't die!" What he thought was an innocent and playful 17 year old was a horny disease.

Pouting Luffy turned away waiting for him to wake up, Law sprung up suddenly panting starting to question himself, interrupted when Luffy questioned "wanna play a game with me Tra-guy" well it wasn't really a question since Luffy doesn't handle no very well.

Law said yes thinking it would be a normal child game not thinking thoroughly. "You're not allowed to see though so I'll blindfold you". Darkness covered his eyes as he began sweating, is it to late to back out?

He felt ropes kind of bare and worried "h-hey what are you doing!" He exclaimed trying to run away. "Now now Tra-guy I have to take off your clothes for this game to work, you can't back out when you've said yes already".

Suddenly he was already bounded ropes tied in patterns his wrists behind his back securely bounded, legs spread open legs tucked to his torso in a fetal position but spread. "Let go now, untie me!" He whined surprisingly, Luffy looked at him wide eyed " sorry but I can't Tra-guy".

The Law was hoisted up horizintally ropes making him not fall, this wasn't good his bulge grew in arousal. "Shishishi, looks like you do like it" Luffy said as he blew on his exposed buds, bringing chained clamps that latched on to them, "AAAHH" he moaned out sensually making Luffy's erection taller.

"The game is make Tra-guy cum as many times as possible with only my hands untouched" he then whispered in his ear 'don't worry I'll make you feel real good, then you'll know you're mine'. "You hormonal child, where'd you learn that" he asked teeth grit to prevent any unwanted sounds.

"Wellll, I saw Zoro doing it to Sanji because he went around asking girls to marry him" Luffy explained lubing his whole hand. With no warning Luffy slipped in a finger rather easily, "hmm looks like Tra-guy gas done this to himself before, how many fingers? If you don't tell me I'll guys and skip to three".

Law reluctantly obeyed dick twitching from the possession, "two fingers" he muttered a blush rose to his face. "That's a good boy I'll reward you by taking of the blindfold", Law blinked adjusting to the light looking down and back at Luffy.

Then came the second finger, Law squirmed and mewled shamefully. He spread his fingers in and out rubbing everywhere until "AAAGH" found it he thought, this carried on until the 4th finger. "wait Luffy no! You'll break my ass" he panicked. "No I won't" he began sliding it in, as much as he didn't want to admit it felt amazing when it stung and stretched on what seemed impossible.

White squirted out making him pant, but Luffy didn't stop "that was one!" He moved the four around wiggling and loosening it. "Moreeeee" Law moaned feeling his thoughts going away, there was just pleasure in him. Luffy excitedly moved in the thumb caressing his cheeks to calm him.

"UghHHAAA, it feels so good Luffy" he mewled submissively. Grinning Luffy began sliding in the knuckles, he could see the stretched rim glistening pink. As soon as the knuckles went in everything went smoothly, Luffy gave a firm smack on Law's cheek making him cry again. He pressed his hand down at the obvious bulge out his torso, "can you feel that? In so deep inside"

He grinned on his ass leaving nails marking and red handprints as harsh SMACKS echoed the room. "Do your nipples feel good too Tra-guy?" Luffy asked weighing down the chain pulling the buds.

"Yess Luffy, everything feels good" he whimpered, Luffy took out his fist for a swift moment taking the lube and pressing it in his entrance before giving a squeeze filling him up with freezing lube, Law could feel the liquid gush around inside.

Luffy started moving the his hand in out starting gently gradually getting faster making Law spurt again, "ok that's a second time now let's make you cum once more then I'll give a reward for being good" Luffy started moving it in and out harshly yanking his fist out and shoving it back in.

"AAaHHH, harder Luffyy" Law moaned ecstatic another orgasm rised until Luffy slammed in deeper then before. "Whooo, you did so well Tra-guy" Luffy complimented, slowly pulling out his fist softly.

Law's as was ruined and gaping you could see his velvet walls that clenched around the cold air seeping inside, his rim was puffy and leaking lube. "What do you want now Tra-guy?" Luffy asked with care, " I want Luffy to fuck my ruined hole and make a bigger mess of it" Tra-guy requested worn out and out and finally opening up.

"If that's what Tra-guy wants I'll give it to him" Luffy closed his gaping hole before pounding in his erection finally less painful, he could feel the lube drenched walls closing in on him. Law's hole already closed up making him moan as the tip of Luffy's dick plummeted against his prostate making him cum again but Luffy hadn't yet.

Just when Luffy pulled out about to dress up Law said "I'll get you off, you haven't come yet. Use me however!"  
"Shishishishi, well I can't refuse", Luffy walked to face him his dick swelled up and angry. "You think you can deep throat and let me fuck your face?" Luffy asked concerned, Law nodded eagerly. Licking along the prominent veins before sucking on the tip.

Tongue pressed against the slit making Luffy groan and grip his hair tightly. He began going lower until everything sat on his throat waiting for Luffy to do what he wanted. Grunting Luffy pulled out before thrusting in feeling the moans vibrating around him, drool leaked out of law's mouth.

Luffy continued thrusting roughly as it seemed Law had no gag reflex, with a slam he spurted his cum down his throat emptying everything he held. Law swallowed the bitter flavour staining his tongue.

"Thanks for today Tra-guy, you're mine now, you can sleep I'll tidy everything. Whilst out side there was a racket, some members were scared the others were happy it turned out well. Sanji and Zoro high fives "looks like the kid used it after all".


	8. Won't you be my mate (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets saved by a mermaid, little did he know this person was his dated pair and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Zoro  
> Warnings: oviposition

Zoro suddenly jerked up from slumber, in a panic he looked around the unfamiliar cave. A heavenly smell hit his senses, he got up and wandered around the corner to see man sitting omg rocks cooking. He approached the man curiously in hopes of finding an answer to his current state.

"Oh you're awake, are you ok? The man asked offering a warm smile that made the green haired man heat up.  
"I'm ok I think? Umm who are you?" Zoro asked trying to be polite, "haha good to know you're fine, I'm Sanji, you?" The man was a beauty, he had golden hair and porcelain skin, toned body and A TAIL! Zoro passed out from shock waking up with the man looking over him.

"My my what happened?" He asked him, "Sorry I think I'm hallucinating, I saw you have a tail. I'm Zoro by the way" offering a small chuckle. "Well that's because I do have as tail" he said innocently.

"W-what?!"  
"You were in a shipwreck correct?, Everyone seemed to have gotten out but you were only going down so I brought you to my mating cave, I am a merman after all." Sanji explained.

"Well thanks for that I owe you one" Zoro replied "also what is a mating cave? How come the water doesn't come in here apart from the small pool you're currently in?".  
"Well merpeople have mates which are romantic partners and they have their young in a cave, I don't know why but the waters just blocked".

"That sounds nice,who's your mate?" Zoro asked curiously, "w-well I was kinda hoping you'd be my mate.." Sanji mumbled trailing off, a blush decorated his face. "I'd like to but how would that even work, I'm a male I can't I'm a guy!" The human sighed disappointed.

" It won't matter merman can make any gender bear children" Sanji said hopeful and excited flapping his tail, he leaned towards Zoro whispering in his ear "won't you bear my young?" Blood rushed to the green haired's cock as the blond licked the shell of his ear whilst pulling him in making him shiver.

"Yes! Fill me with your children" he said leaning forwards hands spreading out his cheeks revealing his pink pukered hole. Sanji gripped his hips nails digging in and grinded against him, his erection desperate for release.

"Don't tease me so much and give it to me already" he whined curving his back more. "I'll have to prep you first" Sanji said slipping in a finger into the hole next Zoro's hand. Moving forwards and backwards adding another finger rubbing his walls making him mewl with pleasure.

Slipping his fingers out he slammed inside him thrusting as his was clenched around him recieving mewls and moans from the sub, "you like it when I pound into you? When I make a mess of you?" He asked pinching as Zoro's swollen nipples.

"UGHhh I like it when you ruin me Sanji!" Zoro purred, "Harder, I want harder!'. Sanji pressed against him grinding for friction "Beg for it".  
"Please I want it harder I want you to fuck me harder and deeper until I cum and get filled up". He thrusted harder each one making Zoro jerk forwards "AGH, f-feels good" spurting cum in the water.

He collapsed against the rim of stones, chest heaving as Sanji grunted one by one releasing his eggs in a pool of semen, Zoro's hole stretched welcoming each egg inside with a whine "Aahhhh it's going so deep".

A hand pressed on his swollen torso, heavily pregnant "Can you feel each egg moving as another one goes in? You're so bloated now filled with my eggs. You want them to stay forever don't you feel them rubbing everywhere inside?

"Yesss I want them inside they move against my prostate! I wanna be pregnant with your babies" he exclaimed gasping as the last one went in and Sanji slid out. His hole clenching down on the eggs stopping them from coming out. His stomach heavy looking 9 months pregnant.

"Let's get you out so you can lay the eggs" he said gently lifting him out the pool placing him carefully on the floor before climbing out himself. Zoro was in a fetal position knees standing up, he began pushing Sanji's hand caressing his back. "Ughhhh it's coming" orange sized eggs pushed in and out inside panting when it freed itself. "hAAAa it's pressing against my prostate!"

He moaned as three more gushed out and semen leaked. Sanji pushed an arriving back in deep causing a chain reaction. Zoro's cock sprayed white fluids, as one by one they all came lose popping out effortlessly until the last one.

"AHHH, mFfmm. It won't come out" Zoro cried pushing more as a melon sized one lodged itself against his walls abusing his spot that drives him crazy. "You can do it, this is our child, you're going to be a mother!" Encorougment courses through his body making his dick spasm at the praise.

"Mmmm, Ahhhh! It's going to come out" the egg shot out from the last push, Sanji caught it quickly carefully placing it in the best securely. His hole gaped closed and opened his rim puffy and red, Sanji pressed his hand inside scraping the excess semen out his sensitive hole as Zoro fell legs unable to support him.

"You're going to be such a great mama Zoro, I can't wait" Sanji grinned pulling him up.


	9. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all well! I know it's annoying I keep doing not a chapter things but just in case there are any confusions I'm only deleting comments because I've already done them. It's so I know which ones I've done and which ones I haven't.
> 
> Take care,  
> Miss Cherry

I hope you're all well! I know it's annoying I keep doing not a chapter things but just in case there are any confusions I'm only deleting comments because I've already done them. It's so I know which ones I've done and which ones I haven't.

Take care,  
Miss Cherry


	10. Masters (ASL x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's masters are in a bad mood, he offers to let them take it out on him. Maybe he ends up enjoying it a bit too much. (Might be a little yandere).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: ASL brothers x Law  
> Warnings: foursome, rimming, spanking, sex toys, deep throating, cock warming.

Law sat on his knees desperately waiting for his masters to come, a 12 inch dildo fully sheathed in his ass. His masters weren't happy with work, all three of them agitated.

A knock was heard before the three men strpped inside the palyroom one after the other until they lined up one next to each other in the center of the room. " Such a good boy Law, did you do what we asked?" Ace asked voice stern, "yes sir, he bent over showing the dildo shoved in his ckenching hole.

Ace walked over a hand grabbed the base of the toy pressing it deeper until his hole swallowed the whole thing, "AH, mmphm" Law moaned. Sabo walked over jamming his fingers inside roughly grabbing the dildo and yanking it out making him whine loudly.

"Such a slut, always wants something inside him" Ace commented, Sabo nodded next to him. He shuddered as a tongue invaded him pushing past the rim, in reflex he grinded back. Luffy's hands pulled him backwards telling him to stay still, "nggh master, feels so good" he moaned, blood rushed to the males' erections.

Luffy went deeper tasting him from inside his tongue glided over his soft walls, he cane, cum ejaculated. "  
"Tsk, naughty boy you came without any of our permission. Now you have to receive a punshment, sine Luffy made him cum he should punish him".

"Right then, lay on the bed chest down ass up" Luffy demanded going to the selection of toys before picking out 4 bullet vibrators, handcuffs, cock ring and a ball gag.

Law obeyed heading towards the mattres laying on it as ordered, his heart was thumping anxiously and the adrenaline made him feel excited. He felt something prodding at his hole before sliding in smoothly, the same toys tapped to his nipples and cock before having his mouth and denying an orgasm.

The first hit made him cry out as the vibrator moved to buzzing against his prostate and his nipples were already numb from pleasure. "ACKE" his screams muffled, then came the second, for next fiver minutes he came dry as each blow landed on his ass making the fleshy globes jiggle.

'SMACK', 'SMACK, 'SMACK', 'SMACK, 'SMACK', "s-s'op pwease, 'OSHOR!" He cried sobbing flailing to tap ouy, his ass stung and tinted angry red. The hits inediatley stopped as everyone rushed to his side, the vibrators pulled off, handcuffs undone, gag peeled off. "Sorry Law, are you ok?" Luffy asked guiltily concerned covered his face. "Shhh, baby, calm down. Sorry we went so hard on you" Sabo embraced Law rubbing his back in comfort, hoping to stop the sobs and hiccups from the crying sub "I'm sorry ma-master, I was supposed to h-help b-but I only made it worse".

"Don't say that Law, we love you" Luffy exclaimed pouting. "You have a safe word for a reason" Sabo added. "I'll go get the ointment bunny" Ace said patting the raven's hair reassuringly.

He came back a moment later spreading the ointment on his cheeks carefully soothing the reddened flesh. "What do you want to do baby?" Sabo asked caring for the sub. "I wanna carry on and use me like you did before" he answered.

"Ok then Law I'll take this off" Luffy said unwinding the tight ring of his neglected dick. The ebony haired males positioned themselves behind and slamming inside making Law jerk forward and release a high pitched squeal.

"Good boy taking us so well" Ace encouraged, Law moaned at the praise feeling happy with himself. "Yeah, well I bet I make him feel better then you, isn't that right Law" Luffy challenged, this made both males race at each other pounded senselessly into him. His teeth grit and his mouth let loose mewls and moans "Ahhh~ t-theree" he whined.

"Baby can I fuck your throat?" Sabo asked the submissive, "Yesss~ I want master's cock too!" He managed to moan out. "Don't push yourself 'kay?" he lectured the screaming boy, getting a swift nod from him.

He slid in slowly, resting there for a few seconds letting Law know where he would reach up to. Suddenly pulling out and shoving back in, both the males at the back had buckled against his good spot making him release again, the noises emitting from his mouth vibrated on the blond's cock making him tank at his hair thrusting back in and out as tears streamed down Law's eyes.

"The other two was ramming inside in contest, making the bottom see stars, rubbing against everywhere. Ecstasy was felt on every inch of his body, leaving the three to hold him up as he lay there like a doll for their pleasure.

Sabo came down his throat with a moan keeping it inside, law forced to swallow with the dick still inside his hot cavern. Breathing heavily out of his nose, whimpering as the two thrusted in for the last time painting his walls white as his own squirted ribbons. 

All three cocks left his body at the same time, having his splayed out on the bed worn out. The three hovered above him grinning, "you were great bunny"  
"Yeah Law was amazing" Luffy added, eyes sparkling.  
"Well done baby rest up we'll take care of the rest".


	11. My alpha (Luffy x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law turns yandere as he drives away everyone from his alpha, Luffy. What if a twist of events happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy X Law  
> Warnings: Blood play, mpreg, omega verse, marking, shibari.

"Don't go Luffy" Law's voice close to a psychotic break. "Won't you let me mark you?". Luffy shuddered helplessly, tied to a chair, "Yes Law, mark me". Law stalked over to him holding out a silver blade, pressing down on his chest drawing blood. He swiped down twice, branding Luffy with an X. 

Luffy groaned, wiggling in his chair. He wanted to go, he was scared, he hasn't seen his crew in a month. Law refused to let him go saying they were going to take him away. "Please let me go Law, they won't take me away front you!" He begged.

"Nonsense you will stay here with me forever, you love me don't you?" Law lectured, tongue running over the blood stained blade. He straddled Luffy, a hand at his throat pressing down making him groan and gasp for air.

Suddenly the raven collapsed to the floor, face flushed and his chest heaving. "Oi- Law you ok?" Luffy shouted in a panic. "I-im in heat, I need alpha" he lifted himself off the floor, climbing over to Luffy nuzzling against his half erect dick. Giving kitten licks, tongue pressed against the slit making him moan. 

Law slid Luffy inside him moaning out as the head hit the hilt. " 'm so full can you feel yourself inside me, in going to carry your pups, alpha" he whimpered bouncing up and down, slamming himself on him. Cum spurting from his own mewling erotically.

His hands reached to pinch his own pink buds, twisting them as a chain of moans left his mouth. Luffy leaned forward his mouth closed around a nipple biting as tugging, "AAhh~ alpha" he moaned the knot inside swirled stopping him from moving.

Desperate for friction he grinded down, the dry orgasm shot through him with a shudder. Luffy exploded inside with a grunt, "you feeling better Law?" He asked softly. "Mmm yes, I have alphas baby in me now" Law sighed happily "promise me you won't leave me Luffy" he said untying the ropes.

Luffy's hand went to pet his head, "I won't leave, promise".

FOUR MONTHS LATER-------------------------------->

Luffy had his hand resting on Law's swollen tummy, rubbing and waiting for the kick of the pup. Law nuzzled into his neck calmed by the reassuring scent, his own fingers traced around the bond mark on hi collarbone.


	12. You're mine (Ace x Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets hit on at the bar, playing along he flirts back in hopes of getting a good fuck out of Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Ace x Marco  
> Warnings: creampie, spanking, nipple play, cock warming.

It was a random night when the White beard pirates went to a bar for a night out and drinks. Marco was sat at the front speaking to a bar tender when a man a approached him "hey sweetcheeks, you out here alone?" He asked flirtatiously, just when Marco was going to tell him he should find another man he spotted a fuming Ace at the corner of his eyes starting to light on fire.

A devious thought ran through his mind, he gave a light chuckle. "I may or may not be, what's it to ya?" He played along. "Thought you might enjoy my company" turning to the server he said pointing to Marco "two whiskey on rocks, one for my darl here".

Just about to take a sip of alcohol ebony hair flew intl view, there stood Ace in front of him. "Mine, this is mine" he shouted to the stranger like a little child claiming sweets. "Hang on there boy, you shouldn't be like that. I saw him first!" The man argued unaware to who he was.

Ignoring him he turned around gripping on Marco's wrist, dragging him away into a random room at the hotel above. Ace pushed him on to the bed roughly, "you're such a whore, going around showing yourself, asking other men to fuck you" he pinned his arms above his head a hand cupping his face.

"I wasn't!" Marco exclaimed gulping, anxious. What was he going to do to him? He screamed internally. "No excuses flirting with that man, you need discipline" he stated turning Marco over forcefully.

He bared him of his clothes squeezing his cheeks leaving nail marks. "Count or I'll start again until you do" he demanded stealing a whimper from Marco's mouth. SMACK "Aahhh~ one" he moaned, the hit sent tingles down is cock arousing him.

SMACK "mmm~ two", SMACk "Ugh three". This went on until 25, "S-stop! Please! I'm sorry!" He begged ass sensitive and red with angry prints. Ace dug his nails in drawing a whine, "you have to make it up to me then, for the other spanks I was gonna give you" he said grinding his bulge down between Marco's globes, making the other throw his head with a gasp.

Tending Marco turned to face the dominants bulge unbuckling the trousers along with his boxers sliding them down. He sunk his mouth around the throbbing cock until every inch rested down his throat.

"Good boy, stay there while I prep you, don't pull away." He said gripping the blond's hair giving it a push forwards making him choke slightly. Ace reached for the lube inside his trousers spreading lube on his fingers, rubbing the rest on the hole making it clench and glisten pink.

He slipped in a finger poking at places in the walls as all the noises Marco released sent vibrations to his dick making it twitch in his throat. Marco's jaw was getting tired, still in the same position as started.

When the third finger entered he pulled out suddenly making Marco jerk forwards moaning, his nose nuzzling against Ace's pubic haired. "It's ok you can pull away now".

Marco lay on his back, legs spread open wide in a desperate state. "Go on beg for it, tell me how much you love my dick, that no one else can please your slutty hole. That only I can fill you up so good" his tip teasing sliding against his hole.

"I and your thick cock that fills me to the brim and all your cum leaking out of my slutty hole. Only you can be enough for my ruined hole, making a mess out of me!" He begged, in result Ace rammed inside the walls clenching around around him in ecstasy. *Aahh~ mmmm~" Marco moaned his hole getting abused.

His thrusts hard and rough as he pounded into him mercilessly, brows furrowed in concentration. He felt the slick walls close up harder as the come spurted from the sub, he thrusted faster chasing his own release driving the other over sensitive.

Marco's head tilted back eyes rolling and drool rolled down his chin, a strong of moans and mewls emitted from his mouth. Round after round Ace pounded him his walls soft and velvet. Cumming again and again, Ace pushing all the cum back inside him with a forceful thrust before sliding out panting as he lay beside him twirling his hair.

He whined as pearl white cum leaked out his hole before any more could a foreign object shoved its way inside a slight stretch, clenching and unclenching around it and feeling the cum gushing about everyone he moved made him moan.

This made him feel claimed like a dog with a collar. "You feel this, my cum filling you up turns you on doesn't it? Always need something up the hole of yours" Ace pressed down hearing the breathy whine the other let out.


	13. Know your place (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is a man of wealth and a member of an aristocratic family. Zoro is his dog of a guard always protecting him even if it meant he was out of line. This has made it difficult for them to stay out of trouble, a certain day made Sanji in need to discipline the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Zoro  
> Warnings: light BDSM, sex toys, binders, collars, riding crops, muzzle gags, wax play, oral.
> 
> (Also I'm very sorry if it seems familiar to other stories 🥺)

"Hands off you shitty bastard!" Zoro growled as the perverted aristocrat tried groping Sanji. "Zoro stand down! I will handle this" Sanji lectured him.

"I deeply apologize for his behaviour, it is in his training as a guard to stop any possible dangers to me. I will discipline him as needed" Sanji stated, eyes flickering dangerously at the man in front of him. "However, expect your rank to be lowered. These actions will not be tolerated".

"Why you-" he shouted, raising a fist to aim a punch at Sanji which was immediately stoped by Zoro. "Guards!" He said to the others, "escort him out, no danger shall go to Sir Vinsmoke".

The man's yelling turned into incoherent cursing as he was dragged away. "Thank you Zoro, but you do understand I have to deliver you a punishment for insulting another nobleman almost assaulting him too".

"I understand master" Zoro bowed. "Then how about this........ You think you can do that?" He asked with a slight grin. The guard have a chuckle "I see master, I will do it to my best".

LATER ON THE EVENING----------------------->

Sanji walked to the playroom through a door in his room, blood rushing to his cock as the view over took his senses. Zoro knelt with binders tied around his hands, a spreader bar between his ankles. A muzzle adorned his face, leather collar wrapped around his neck tightly and clamps pinching his perked up nipples.

"You look so appetising" Sanji whispered hands trailing every inch of Zoro, "why don't you bend over and let me see what's hidden pup". Zoro obeyed leaning forwards, shoulders resting on the cold floor.

His hole revealing a tail plug shoved inside and a ring clasping on his cock. Sanji's hands reached out giving the flesh a head squeeze recieving a muffled moan from the gag.

Sitting on the bed he beckoned him over, undoing his belt. "You know what to do puppy, suck" he took of the muzzle. Expectantly, the sub leaned down hollowing his cheeks tongue swirling the tip and swallowing lower before rising again. Slipping off with a 'pop', giving kitten licks around the base before sliding up prominent veins, feeling his pulse.

He felt vibrations start to move at his insides, sending moans and devious noises to the other's pleasure, "Mmmm~".

This repeated until cum flowed into his mouth leaving bitter acidic taste in his mouth, the vibrations carried on, desperate for release. The aristocrat stalked up to a shelf picking out a crimson candle and a 7 inch dildo clicked to the machine.

His eyes widened in panic, "don't worry, these candles won't hurt much, it'll feel warm and the machine well... It will make you feel REAL good" smirking he walked to the guard clipping on the chained leash from his pocket. Giving it a firm tug making him gasp.

He guided Zoro over to the machine, spreading a generous amount of lube on he pressed on and the machine proded at his entrance making him squirm  
Until it pushed inside, Zoro moaning as it slides in and out slowly with force.

The wax lit on fire, small red drops pooled on his skin jerking back he pushed the dildo in deeper as loose moans escaped. The wax left a tingling feeling rushing through him, his back bent to a curve, "bark for me pup, you are a dog aren't you?".

"Woof!" He barked agreeing with his master, panting with his tongue out. "Good boy, you are nothing but a lowly dog who's purpose is to serve his master" Sanji repeated. "Woof Ahhh~" Zoro wanted to cum the dildo ravishing hills walls harshly, an electrifying feeling shot through him, the orgasm washed through him dry.

"Poor puppy, did you come dry?" He said pulling the pet of the fake dick. Whining at the loss of contact, Zoro whimpered as his cheeks got spread apart revealing the twitching hole suddenly tense in pleasure, mildly hot wax dripped against it sticking and sliding down to aching balls.

Sanji flipped him over tugging the chain connecting each clamp, "you're such a little bitch, you love it when your nipples are abused until swollen and red" he bit down on Zoro's neck licking over the new bite, he left a trail of hickeys kisses to the abdomen.

More wax dripped across his chest to torso when the dominant man whacked a crop down leaving a red line across his stomach, again and again on his thighs and cheeks, tears welled up in his piercing eyes.

"Turns out you're an M, your little cock twitches with each slash" he examined sliding the crop against his dick and thwack the blue came down, Zoro cried out from the sudden jolt of pleasure made him spasm.

"Shit, you got me hard again puppy. Take responsibility" the wealthy man demanded, making his pet shake his ass up baring his hole for him to ruin. "My, my, offering me such generosity" He slammed inside pounding at his walls making Zoro scream.

His hole getting wrecked, walls tightening and prostate attacked. Rim stretching to accommodate the thick rod pounding him, seeing stars he had his eyes rolled back and drool slipping from the reworn muzzle.

"Aowww, woooof" he whimpered, moaning uncontrollably. "Begging to cum?" He asked, the guard shook his head in a haze. "Very well, you've been obedient, he reached down to unclasp the ring, white fluid spurting endlessly from Zoro's cock.

His walls clenched down, Sanji grunted erotically grinding down in release. He shoved the tail back in "you're only a dog used as a cum dumpster, do you know your place now puppy?" He asked un-clipping all the restrainers binding Zoro.

"Yes master, I know" he replied collapsing on the floor.


	14. Mate! (Marco x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco and Ace spend time alone during mating season, things can only go one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Marco X Ace  
> Warnings: breeding, oral, rimming, hybrids.

"Ahhh~" Ace struggled to keep up as Marco shoved him against the wall, leaving angry marks on his neck to collarbone tainting him with bites. Both males tumbling across the hall to Marco's room.

The door closing behind them as Ace leapt on him, legs wrapping around his torso. Marco pinned the panther down and grinded down on his obvious bulge. They were both in deep heat, desperate for a sense of touch and friction.

Ace trailed a hand down the phoenix's abs clawing off the fabric. Marco layed on the bed pulling Ace on top of him, ass in his face. He spread his cheeks apart blowing on the slick covered hole, Ace squirmed accidently grinding down, Marco's tongue slipping through the rim.

"Mmmm~" he moaned, loose whines escaping his mouth. He lowered his own licking the tip and sliding down caving the others cock in his cavern. "Keep doing that" Marco grunted, dipping inside, tasting the honey sweet walls.

Ace tightened at the sudden intrusion, his tail waving about as his insides got invaded. The whines emitting from his mouth echoed in vibrations on Marco's dick waves of pleasure shot through him, ejaculating in the ebony's mouth.

He swallowed, puulong away with a pop, the other continued rubbing against his walls until he came from simulation. He crawled off Marco, his paws baring his ass, begging for penetration.

"Look at you, so desperate" Marco taunted thrusting in making the other mewl, ecstatic. He pounded inside, the walls clenched making him groan speeding up. Ace was sucking him in, refusing to let go.

His self produced slick squirted out making Marco moan, "who knew you could do that" he commented. Pace started accelerating, destroying Ace's hole, "Ahhhh, harderrr~" he whined. Marco obeyed brutally abusing the others sweet spot, heavy pants filled the room. 

The panther soon released, feeling thick liquid flow inside deep, mewling as he got filled up. "We... Mates Marco" he panted, " 'm gonna have your child now" he sighed happily. "I can't wait" he replied


	15. Captured (Shanks x Buggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy gets captured by Shanks when he challenges him as a warlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Shanks x Buggy  
> Warning: light BDSM, orgasm denial, deep throat, sex toys, humiliation, master/brat, hair kink, blood play.

"Let me go Shanks!" Buggy complained, his arms lifted and pinned above his head with handcuffs and chain, spreader bar between his ankles. His body bared and back arched due to the ecstasy traveling to through him.

"Nnggh~" large anal beads imbedded inside him, his orgasm denied by the rod buried in his cock. "Looks like you still haven't learned not to defy me, I'll have to teach you some more then" Shanks sighed.

He walked over to the aqua haired male, yanking his tied up hair. A shameful moan escaped his mouth, "no! Go away!" He argued, ego far too big.

The scarlet 'tskd' reaching for the small blade placed carefully in his hands. He glided it flat down his thick thighs making careful slits, cries echoed the room.  
"Are you going to behave now" he asked coldly.

"No go aw-Aaah~" Vibrations got stronger, sending ecstatic shocks through him, "fine then, I'll come back in three hours. But don't worry that won't be all." Shanks came back with a piercing needle and nipple rings in hand, he wore latex gloves and alcohol.

He pinched the red buds, twisting them making Buggy whimper, "N-no don't!" He shouted in a frenzy.  
"Too late now, we still need to fix that tone" he teased piercing the sterilised needle through making the other scream.

He slid through the hoop repeating with the other, Buggy's nipples swelled up. He whimpered, both pain and pleasure. "Right I'll be going now, see ya" Shanks flicked the bud.

Just when he was about to shut the door... "Please don't leave! I- I'll do anything!" He begged, tears threatened to fall. "Anything you say I'll take your word" he smirked. Walking towards Buggy untying the him from the bars that held him up.

"I'm you master now, be disobedient and you'll receive a punishment. On your knees now." He ordered shoving the aqua haired male."Yes master" his mind wouldn't react, for some reason he was pushed to the point of only wanting to please Shanks. He would do anything he ordered. As he crawled to his owner the beads rubbed deeper into him causing him to tense up.

He reached out for belt, slipping down the trousers with shaky hands. Licking the red heads erection, dragging his tongue up and bobbing down on the rock hard dick. A sudden hand tugged at his hair forcefully making him slide all the way down he gaged slightly around the thick length.

The pools of tears ran down his rosy cheeks, "look at you, a dick sucking whore. You love it don't you? When I force it down that throat of yours that's begging for my cum" he groaned thrusting inside the hot cavern harshly, releasing the bitter liquid down his throat.

The unexpected cum made him gag and cough up fluid, "you told you not to swallow" Shanks growled, tugging his head back, a tight grip on the ponytail. "I'm sorry master, I'll make it up to you".

" Bend over!" He demanded dropping him. "Yes master" he bent over, ass up in the air. Shanks delivered a blow to the plump flesh with a paddle making the globes jiggle from impact.

He carried on landing hits on the reddened ass, Buggy felt like it burned but it made it feel so good. He loved the painful pleasure, his hair being tugged so hard it burned.

Few minutes later the paddle stopped making contact with him, then Shanks said "my, my, you're leaking so much. Precum is basically oozing out of your tiny, little, dick". The endless humiliation made him moan, the feeling of being put down until he was nothing but a cum dumpster and a whore.

Suddenly, Shanks reached for the beads. Yanking them out in one go, Buggy jerked forwards a loud whine flowed out his mouth. His hole gaped pathetically, letting the cold air slip in. The insides to his velvet walls showing in broad view.

"Your slutty hole's loose from the beads, hmmm. You're begging me to shove my dick in and wreck you." He mused three fingers spread inside, rubbing forwards and backwards.

"Yes master, I want you to break my slutty hole and fuck me until it's ruined" he pleaded. Moaning and gasping when a thick cock pounded inside, stretching him wide. "Mmmn~ ruin me master!" He shouted, Shanks wrecking him, hitting the bundle of nerves that made him scream repeatedly.

A hand dug into his hips, bruising and drawing blood. The other hand gripped tightly his long, silky hair made his scalp feel on fire. His back arched inviting Shanks to go deeper, ruining his hole roughly. The bulge in his stomach appeared and dissapeard with each thrust.

Buggy felt himself being turned around as he came to see red hair in his view, "look at these buds, so perky, makes me want to eat them" he tugged on the hoops, Buggy's nipples pink and stretching.

He kept mewling, feeling the need of an orgasm rising. A tongue lapped around the buds, biting down and sucking on it harshly making it swell even more. He fondled the other twisting and pinching them, finger nail poked at the tip.

"You feel so good around me, can you feel me pounding you, making you a mess. You are nothing but a whore for dicks and for my pleasure only. Only I can use and wreck this hole, since only I will be able to fill your loose hole after this". He grunted thrusting faster chasing after his own orgasm.

"UGHhh" he moaned feeling the need to orgasm, he looked at his master desperately "please let me cum, master, I've been a good boy, a good cum dumpster for you to fill my slutty hole with your semen".

"Shit..." Shanks mumbled sliding out the metal rod. Arms threw around his shoulders, matching on to his neck for support. " Umm gonnaaa cumm masterrr~" moaned spurting out in a high.

He gripped the wait tighter, pulling the hair as he filled the other up full. Both of them worn out from the nearest session, "can you feel my cum deep inside you, whore?".

"Yess, I can feel master's cum in me, marking me as his own" he panted pulling the scarlet male on top of him. "I am whatever master wants me" he grinned happily.

"I know, love you too Buggy" he chuckled.


	16. Misunderstanding (Law x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Zoro's relationship is what you would call friends with benefits, but when Zoro confesses his feelings, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x Zoro  
> Warning: knotting, omega verse
> 
> (Also there will be some Zosan when Sanji helps Zoro out.)

Both males lay on the bed panting, Zoro turned over and leaned in for a kiss "won't you date me?". Abruptly Law shoved him off yelling "get out!". The green haired eyes widened tears blocking his view, wrapping his coat around him and picking the rest of his clothes up.

Shutting the door behind him, his breathe hitched. The burning sensation in his throat was suffocating, blocking him from speaking. He walked back to the ship, straight to his bed and buried himself in his nest made of pillows and blankets.

Zoro clutched on the shirt Law gave him the last time he wasn't able to be with him during his heat. The tears he held in exploded on the shirt, drips rolled down his face. The heat was slowly coming back after minutes without his wanted alpha's touch.

Outside could hear his muffled cries, their heart broke to hear him like that, he was so fragile unlike how he'd always portray himself as a strong, dominant swordsman that never needed anyone's help. 

"Is oni-chan going to be ok?" Chopper wailed clinging to Ussop. "Damn, that man really broke him. I'll go fix him something sweet" Sanji the only other omega puffed , hands in his pockets as he turned on his heel going to the kitchen. "Let me fight Tra-guy, he hurt my nakama" Luffy proclaimed, only to be pulled back by Nami.

"I'll go check up on him" Robin said knocking lightly on the door, "I'm coming in, Zoro". She sat on the side of his bed, peeling back a blanket to see Zoro curled up gripping on the shirt sobbing.

"Hey, shhh. Deep breathes, tell me what's wrong" She pulled the male on her lap rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I confessed to him and then h-he told me t-to get o-out" Zoro hiccuped, his face starting to flush. He felt dizzy and the room looked blurry, "Zoro! What's happening?" She asked in a panic.

"H-heat, need alpha" he panted. Sanji walked in with a plate of hot chocolate lava cake with cream and tea, strong pheromones hit him, legs trembled from the sweet smell. "Robin, you'll get pushed into rut here. I'll take care of him".

"Hey Zoro, you want my help?" He asked petting his hair. "Please" he mumbled, Sanji's hand slipped a finger through Zoro's puffy rim. The slick made squelching sounds as he slid back and forth, rubbing the prostate. "M-more" he said, Sanji slipping in another and curling his fingers. He spread them apart stretching the hole, thrusting in, knuckles deep.

Zoro bit his lip but small mewls escaped, "it's ok, you can let them out". A squeal left his lips when he shot out white ribbons, "thank you Sanji".  
"No problem, you want some cake?". He nodded, taking a bite and feel the chocolate melt in his mouth. He savoured the sweet, warm taste, feeling content and almost forgetting the pain.

Back at Robin she was walking towards Law who sat outside his own ship, drinking straight from the bottle of rum. "Trafalgar.D.Law, I have business with you".  
"Do speak" he slurred slightly, gesturing to the chair in front.

"You hurt Zoro, he's currently hyperventilating in his nest right now. I suggest you explain yourself before our captain is on his way." She spoke, taking a sip of the red wine he poured. 

"Zoro shouldn't have a life long mate like me, I'm a terrible person. He's going to regret it, he should find a better person". He laughed bitterly.  
"He loves you, if you think your such a bad person then change. Treat him like a princess, treasure him because he's giving you a chance!" She argued rubbing her temples.

His eyes widened, guilt eating him up. How could he be so foolish? "Go now, he needs his alpha. Sanji can't keep helping him, before you threat he's an omega too" Robin said smiling.

He dropped his bottle clashing to the ground, breaking into shards. He ran into the ship pushing open the door to see Sanji sitting on a chair blowing smoke out his mouth, the green haired snuggled into the blankets sleeping. "Guess it's my queue to leave" he waved, wondering out.

"I'm so sorry Zoro!" He broke down pulling the newly awoken boy in an embrace. "Alpha you came!" He cheered, a wide smile adorned his face. "I wanna be your mate Zoro, I was foolish. I want you to have my pups, you will have them won't you?" He tensed as those words came out.

"Of course Law, why wouldn't i?" He said locking his lips with the raven's, giving him a sweet and tender kiss. "Alpha, breed me". Law slammed in, Zoro's walls clenched around him, his arms thrown around his neck.

Law reached down tugging at the others buds, swirling his tongue around it and sucked harshly, leaving Zoro moaning . "Aaaahh~ harder" he gripped his hips tightly pounding in deeply to the hilt. He rubbed against the bundle of nerves making him scream, surely outside could hear now.

A trail of whines and mewls emitted from his mouth as his back arched, begging to be wrecked even more. To the point of him seeing white, Law groaned feeling the slick walls wrapped around him, he kept thrusting faster and faster.

His knot starting to form, he pulled it in and out of his hole, watching it swallow it fully each time. Zoro clenched around the knot, not letting go making it expand and press against his prostate. Drool rolled down his chin, the knot felt amazing stretching him, making him feel so full.

Law rutted against him for friction, his cum spewing inside. He bit his shoulder, lapping his tongue on the mark. "Ughhhh, mmm~" Zoro moaned the feeling of liquid inside him made his cock twitch and come, painting the sheets.

"Thank you Zoro, for giving me a chance"  
"I wouldn't choose anyone else".


	17. Stay (Ace x Masked Deuce x Sabo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked deuce is lured into a mysterious cave on the other side of the sea, gentle voices called out to him. What will happen in the cave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Ace x Masked deuce x Sabo  
> Warnings: oviposition, nipple play, sirens, oral.
> 
> (I will refer to Masked deuce as deuce)

Deuce was out on his ship in the peaceful waves when soft voices sang a beautiful melody, luring him across to a cave. The rhythmic drops of water pitter and pattered on the cold floor of the entrance.

He stepped inside walking with a match in hand, he went past the darkness and saw sirens sitting on a large bed like rock, calling out to him in a bright, it up room.

"Look Sabo, I told you it'd work!" The ebony exclaimed, stopping his singing and looked at him. "Why don't you come on closer" the blond said, his tail flickering. Deuce gulped, hypnotized by their melodic voice. He stood in front of them, eyes staring wide, "He looks so delicious, Ace" Sabo said, "Agreed, he's the one".

"Not to be ride but i-i'm what?" He asked slightly worried, "the one we'll lay our eggs in, you'll let us won't you? We can make you feel real good" they whispered in his ear, stretching a hand out. Each pulling him into a kiss, tongue colliding with with each other and fighting for dominance.

They were so seductive, he reached out to grab the hands without any extra thoughts. "Good boy" Ace said, both pulling Deuce up, "I bet he's aching to be breeder" Sabo commented, a hand grasped his chin, his eyes looked into his own.

A blush dusted Deuce's face, an evident bulge in his trousers. "Aren't you excited" Ace giggled, hand slipping in and teasing his tip. He moaned out, lips pouty, hands tore his clothes apart. A finger slipped past his tight rim, invading his hole, sliding in and out slowly. He sat with two fingers buried inside, Sabo leaned down engulfing his buds between his lips.

Whines erupted from the male, his nipples tugged on and bitten and hole fingered him, rubbing every inch of his walls. "Ahhh~ feels as good. Moreee~" he moaned, his nipple abused with bite marks and pinches, prostate abused with the pressure from Ace's fingers.

Deuce was pushed forwards, his eyes at level with Sabo's erection. He jerked forwards as a lubed cock shoved into his hole, stretching his hole as wide as his wrist. He jerked forwards mouth wrapped around the blond's tip, bobbing his head up and down.

Sabo groaned, thrusting up down before semen flowed out, into his throat making him gag a little.Ace grunted carried on pounding inside, destroying his hole. Deuce whined, the cock still buried inside, filling him both ends with his jaw slacked.

"Be a good boy and keep it there!" Sabo demanded,  
Device whined as Ace slammed into his prostate immediately. "You love it when I breed you don't you".  
He spurted white ribbons on the rocks, he felt round sorted slip in one by one, his hole clenched around each one as they entered him.

His stomach inflated, heavily impregnating him. He loved them there, rubbing against every spot available making him see stars and babble incoherent words. The sirens switched positions, their cocks slipping out of him, his hole fluttered and gaped, cum roles down his thighs.

Deuce's words came to a stop when a cock shoved inside his mouth forcefully, "let's not speak so much now, keep sucking since you love being bread like a bitch in heat". Ace mused making him mewl from the comment, Sabo thrusting in roughly, each thrust made hin jerk jerk forwards and moan.

"Look at you so desperate, being bread once isn't enough, you need another batch of eggs to fill you so much you can't move". Deuce was lost, he never felt so much pleasure cloud his mind. He clenched around Sabo's cock, cumming and sent vibrations to Ace's. Ace came grunting the fluid slid down the others throat, swallowing and licking his tinted lips.

Ace slid out, leaving the other two to finish off. Sabo gripped Deuce's hips, nails digging into his plump ass as he rammed into him. Chasing his orgasm, the sub's tongue rolled out his mouth panting. "UGHhh" he moaned, "such a whore, you have such a slutty hole begging to be filled again and again" Sabo remarked releasing his own eggs inside.

"Yess~ fill new up" his legs wobbled giving up on him, the blond pulled out, a pool of liquid gushed out Deuce's hole, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ace catching him, leaning him back on him and Sabo. Two hands travelled to his belly, cupping the swollen stomach. "I'm filled up" he whined, the other two gave pressed down on the inflated belly making the other mewl.

"You can't leave us, we'll end anyone who tires to take you away."


	18. We're in public! (Kid x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has daddy issues and often call Kid Daddy, when they're in public Kid likes to humiliate him and call him the slut that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Kid x Law  
> Warnings: humiliation, public sex.

"Daddy, you want to go in there" Law said innocently, pointing at the small ramen shop. "Wow, look at you. Such a little slut, calling me daddy at a place like this" he smirked. Law let out an incoherent moan, the degrading made his cock twitch with arousal.

"Shut up, I didn't say that" He scoffed nervously, blushing. "It's all right baby, I'll treat you well" Kid chuckled, ruffling his hair. They walked into the ramen shop, sitting on the table at the back.

"What do you want baby?" He asked, putting down the menu to turn around and face him. "I'll have a shoyu daddy" Law said stacking up their menus. "You get excited that people can hear what a slut you are calling me your daddy" he degraded, hand pressed down on his half erect bulge.

"Yes daddy, I'm your slut" he mewled, grinding against Kid's hand. "That's good boy" the waitress arrived with two bowls in hand and a tea set. She looked flushed and embarrassed, setting everything in a rush before excusing herself as soon as possible.

Law stared wide eyed and scarlet face, covering his face in his hands. Kid gave a simple laugh, patting the raven's back. They started eating, Law's cheeks chubbed like a hamster making Kid dab tissues over his mouth.

They paid and walked out, Kid slammed him against the wall in the alleyway next to the restaurant. "God, you have no idea how hard it was to restrain myself" he whispered in Law's ears. Wrists pinned above his head as a hand slid up his top, teasing his perky nipples.

"Aroused are we now"  
"Mmmm~ yes daddy".

The hand on his chest slid up, shoving inside his mouth collecting saliva. "Suck" he commanded, Law obeyed, tongue swirling around each digit. Taking it out with a pop, Kid tore off his pants shoving two digits straight in, rubbing hard against his walls.

Mewls flowed out his mouth, his hole being toyed with however the other wanted. Suddenly the fingers disappeared and entered much thicker muscle, attaching him out raw. "Ahhh~ daddy you feel so good inside" he moaned his hole squelched with each thrust. 

"I'm going to wreck your hole slut" he said pounding in harder by the second. Grunts and whims filled the ally, surely the people walking across could hear Law's desperate sounds. "So loud, bet you get turned on by how many people can hear your dirty voice. You like them hearing how you're a slut for my cock" Kid degraded.

"Dady'ss cock, I love, Daaady's cock in me" he babbled, mind blank, the constant pleasure sent thrills down his spine. The bundle of nerves pressured, his walls tightening around the intruding cock as he spurted white from his untouched cock.

Kid groaned, the tightness driving him to an orgasm. The liquid flowed into the canal painting it with his semen. Slipping out slowly, Law's abused hole drooled cum. "Ughhhh~ daddy's come is leaking out of meee" he whimpered, sub space covering his thoughts.

"Don't worry, baby, daddy will fill you up more when we get back ok?" He whispered soothingly at the sub. Law looked at him with hypnotising doe eyes "promise me?".  
"I promise baby" reaching to grab Law who had his hands up making grabby motions. "Let's get back then".  
"


	19. Musk (Zoro x Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro isn't the same you would expect him to be, he's a top but rather submissive. It all works out for Sanji who loves to bottom but never submits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Zoro x Sanji  
> Warnings: deep throat, musk attraction, stubble burn.

"mmmm~" Zoro moaned, his nose buried in Sanjis pubic hair, he smell rose his arousal his own bulge growing. Sanji had his hips bucking, thrusting roughly and deep into his throat with a moan. The submissive's jaw lay slack for him to thrust, leaving the blonde fully in control.

Sanji gripped his hair forcing him down more, Zoro choking, whining and inhaling the musky scent from his golden curls. The bitter and salty taste burned on his tongue, feeling the obvious veins slid down and up. The liquid slid down smoothly, a hand shoved him down to the wooden floors.

Zoro looked up to see Sanji straddling his hips, eyes predatory and filled with lust. "What do you want baby? You have to tell me" he teased rutting down on his uncovered erection. All clothes gone, both male bare to each other.

"I want to be in you, please" he whimpered shyly, Sanji gripped his cock jerking his hand up and down and smeared the precum over his tip. Before he felt it prodding at his soft puckered hole, sliding all 9 inches in raw. "Ahhhhh~ you make me so full~" Sanji whispered, grinding down slowly.

He started bouncing up and down, his globes jiggled each time he impaled himself down. His own hands at his nipples, squeezing and tugging at them, mewling.  
Zoro thrusted upwards making him moan loud suddenly.

He reached to Sanji's bud, closing his mouth around it, sucking and poking his tongue at the tip. Biting down gently, "mmmm~ keep doing that". Sanji let his hands fall to Zoro's chest to support himself, feeling down the hard muscles.

He clenched around the length, feeling it hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly, drool running down the corners of his mouth. Zoro pulled him into a slippery kiss, both fighting for dominance. Sanji beat him to it, slamming down hard all of a sudden. 

"Can I cum?" He asked desperately  
"After I do" Sanji smirked, moving quicker.

Cumming again on his hand who jerked him off, he pulled out quickly when Zoro came. The cum spurted on his belly, Sanji shoved his fingers to Zoro telling him to clean them up. obeying he licked around each digit until it was clean.

The blond leaned down tasting the semen, his stubbles grazed Zoro hard making the other spasm with pleasure. "Ughhhh" he groaned, burn on his abdomen sent tingles down his spine. "Hmm so you like that, I'll do it more then" Sanji said nuzzling his face into his abdomen, licking that belly button and grazing down again, leaving Zoro shivering.


	20. Filled up (Marco x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace gets filled up with Marco's cum but they have to get to a gathering with the plug constantly against his prostate. Marco isn't helping, he's always teasing and humiliating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Marco x Ace  
> Warnings: cum inflation, belly bulge, impossible amount, sex toys.

"mmmm~" Ace moaned as another load flowed into his gaping hole, drooling cum. "That's it, all of it. Swallow it like the cum dumpster you are" he degraded, slipping a finger against his sensitive walls. Shoving it into Ace's mouth who swirled his tongue, cleaning it and whining.

He felt an object prodding at his entrance, being pushed in roughly. "AHhh~" he gasped the plug stretched him wide, "look at you, a whore taking that big plug in easily". Standing up weakly, he pulled up his trousers. Dick erect and twitching in a new arousal, "it's pressing everywhere Marcooo" he complained.

They stepped into the car, Ace jumped from the sudden pressure on his prostate when he sat. Squirming he moved to get friction, f*cking himself with the plug inside. "So desperate, stop it slut" Marco degraded, ordering the younger to stop. 

Ace whined and babbled incoherently, trying to argue back when the car came to an abrupt stop at the red light. "Ahhhh~" he moaned, spasming as the black plug shoved against his prostate abusing him.

He rubbed his belly which bulged out, liquid floshed about. Whimpering, he felt so filled up, the object stopped any from flowing out. "You look almost pregnant, lucky that jumper of yours hides it well" Marco commented resuming to drive.

When they arrived Marco pulled him to a corner, after saying greetings to everyone, catching up for a bit. "What are you?-" Ace squeaked, sitting down on Marco's thigh and yanked himself back up from the toy nudging deeper.

"Shhhh, you don't want people to hear when you get off do you?" He teased, sliding a hand up to press against his perky buds. "What are you waiting for, ride my thigh like a bitch in heat. Show me how desperate you are".

Ace moaned grinding down, whines emitted from his mouth. He was close to release, his cock twitched and dribbled with precum. Staining his underwear he jumped quicker chasing after the high. He came with whimpers, clenching around the plug hard.

Marco smirked, hand raised to pet his head, "so you actually did it, gutsy". They turned around the corner for a night of joyous reunion, Marco degraded Ace in dirty whispers as the night went on. The erotic words had his cock swell up in pleasure.

Later on arriving back at their apartment the dominant had him on the bed, face planted on the soft duvets. Exposed ass high in the air, Marco gave teasing smacks against it rubbing the reddening flesh. He reached over on top of him, nuzzling his nose at the crook of Ace's neck.

Bulge pressing against the toy, bucking the hips forwards and and hands pinching the pink nipples. He shuffled to the side a hand pressed harshly against his stomach. The force made the plug shoot out, the toy stretching the fluttering rim further.

Cum squirted out from both end like a tap, leaving his hole gaping and ruined. "I love how wrecked you look right now, your pussy dripping with my semen". Marco breathed, Ace heard the clicking of camera. "I can see the inside of your hole, a dirty colour of your hole covered with white cum".

Ace collapsed into the mattress, worn out. The other cleaned him up, towels wiper him clean.


	21. Zoro! (Zoro x Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji was out shopping whilst being heavily pregnant. When mobs corner him into an alley, Zoro is not far away from his job desperate to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Zoro x Sanji  
> Warnings: vanilla, almost rape, mpreg.

Sanji was currently pinned on the bed, Zoro left trails of hickeys down his neck. Sending light and fluffy kisses on his torso, the blond giggled happily. They were hopeing to bear a child some day, a finger slipped past the rim tenderly preparing him gently.

"You ok Sanji?" Zoro asked nervously, rubbing soothing circles on his soft tummy. "Mmm yeah, more" Sanji said, sneaking arms around his neck pulling him in an embrace. A passionate kiss shared as he pushed in slowly, Sanji moaned at the stretch, his hole swallowed his dick greedily.

Zoro bottomed out, scared to hurt him waiting for a bit. He thrusted deeply to the hilt, making Sanji mewl in ecstasy. Nails digged down his bronze skin, blush dusted their skins.

"Ahhhh~" Sanji moaned feeling the cock brush past his prostate, Zoro gripped his hips securely whilst his other hand reached to grab his plush thighs. Leaving red marks and bites on the inner, sensitive thighs, Sanji whimpered. Gripped his green hair tightly, head thrown back in pleasure.

Zoro sped up ponding into him, Sanji could feel his cock twitch against his walls. Both of them close to release, the top started thrusting roughly chasing his orgasm. The other males'legs trembled, his whole body lay weak. Sparks jolted through him, his hole clenched tightly, gripping on to Zoro.

He came panting, his load filled him and painted his walls white. "Mmmm, I'm gonna cumm" the blond mewled, spurting semen. 

That was 9 months ago, the couple was now in the shops buying groceries for tonights dinner. He walked away from Sanji to collect a trolley to hold their belongings when a scream tore from the shop.

He rushed to where they had once been to see their bag laying on the pavement full of dust. Panic swept through him as he sprinted towards the direction of the silent scream.

The pregnant mother was dragged to an alley, sobbing in worry as he held his swollen belly closely for comfort. "I finally have you now, I'm never letting you go again" the strange man laughed sinisterly. "Let's get rid of this, I'll give you my child instead." He took out a knife stalking towards him threateningly.

"No go away, I told you I never wanted you. Leave my child alone, please!" the cook begged, tears gushed out as his hands clutched protectively around his baby. Suddenly a metallic sound of swords sliced through the flesh of the man he once saw Infront of him.

"I-im so sorry baby! I was almost to late to save you two" Zoro rushed beside him and hugged him strongly. Wailing into Sanji's new powder pink shirt, the crew behind them stomping on the threatened man and abusing him dearly.

A loud cry pulled all of them to a halt, Sanji's trousers leaked fluid down to staining floor. He scratched at Zoro harshly, "AAAH, it's happening! QUICK stop dawdling we need to go now" Chopper exclaimed pushing them to the direction on the ship. 

Sanji screamed and yelled, the burning sensation agitated him. "This is all your fault you seaweed headed shitty swordsman" he blamed, hitting Zoro to go faster. Nami and Robin chuckled ushering them to the ship, Chopper already getting everything ready.

Their captain ran around aimlessly in confusion and horrific mess. Shouting helplessly as he watched the baby slowly coming out, the birth giver yanked the fathers hand in pain. Katana user howled, his arm felt like it was going to break.

Usopp had passed out in shock, Nami and Robin watched fondly. Chopper was encouraging and focused, Luffy regretted getting pregnant with Law and started crying before he realised he was rubber and calmed down eating meat.


	22. Bite me (Marconi Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco goes out for a meal to spot Ace, what happens when he takes interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Marco x Ace  
> Warnings: Vampire, blood kink, mind break, master/slave, restraints, choking, not entirely consensual.
> 
> (I'm sorry guys about the consent thing, Ace will be kind of in a trance)

Marco lifted his head up from the neck of the previous victim, who dropped to the floor lifeless and blood running down her neck. He saw a fair ebony haired, freckled male who watched in horror and curiosity, his eyes were widened in fear and body paralyzed.

"What do we have here?" A smirk rose onto his face as he stalled towards the said male. His hand clasped the others neck and applied pressure, he was sure to hear begs to leave him alive but all that's heard was a small strangled whine.

Marco licked his lip, interested by the small boy "who might you be?" He asked slyly. "A-Ace" he whimpered against the suffocation. He leaned into his neck, Ace braced himself for whatever pain may bring but darkness slowly invaded his view and his senses passed out, falling into slumber.

'No point in wasting your life right now, you'll stay with me as long as I want' Marco thought to himself as he held the passed out human in his arms as they teleported back to the unknown castle. "Master welcome back" the maids squealed all wanting his attention, he simply ignored them walking away.

Ace later woke up to find him dressed bare, cuffs chained him to the bed and legs spread out and inviting. His cock twitched in arousal, himself panicking and scared of where he is since he woke up in an unfamiliar setting.

A sudden swing of the door opened, a tall man stood at the door in a black dress shirt and a seductive expression displayed on his face. "My, turned on already. I haven't even done anything" he teased walking up to the boy who gulped as he looked on the evident bulge.

"Please let me go, I don't want to" he squeaked, tugging on the restraints and trying to close his legs in embarrassment. "I could but you would run away, won't you?" Marco stated fingers trailed down to tease his fluttering hole and gripping his ass.

"I won't, I promise!" Ace exclaimed baring his neck back for him to bite. Please Marco undid the chains and left Ace to rub his wrists and ankles, "why did you wait for me to bite?" He asked confused at the abnormal behaviour.

"I've always wondered how it felt" Ace mumbled timidly, leaning back submissively. Arms resting above his head naturally, "what a good slave I have" he commented tugging the ebony hair down to his erection, telling him to suck.

Ace obeyed the commanded tongue lathering around the tip, kitten licking the base and bobbing his head up and down. Marco felt his climax cum and pulled the boy off him, "all my cum is going into that hole of yours, you cumdump" he sneered, the sub mewled at the dirty words.

Already loosing his mind in the cold eyes of his new master, he bent over to reveal his pink hole closing around nothing. "The effects are taking faster then usual", he slipped in a lubed finger and the hole tightened around it immediately.

The smaller male mewled in pleasure as another finger joined, pressing against his sweet spot mercilessly. Yanking them out, making him gape and gasp. Shuddering when something larger prodded at his entrance slamming in.

Moans emitted from his mouth as he got ruthlessly pounded into, the thick cock thrusted in and out of him in an inhuman pace. "Ahhhhh~" he whined, legs trembling and weak with each time. "Who's your master, who owns you?" The vampire yelled, nails digging into his hips harshly and jerking his hair.

"Mmmm~ you, master! Bite me and feed on me!" He begged, a candy aroma wafted in the air, Marco's eyes turned red with hunger. His fangs bared as he flipped the human around to face him, moaning and squirming beneath him.

He licked his neck gently before biting down, puncturing the unmarked skin. A ecstatic scream tore from Ace's throat, Marco savoured the addicting blood and closed up the bitten skin. He came filling up the ebony who mewled, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His mind blank, "masteeeerr, fill me more masteeeerr" he moaned. 

Pushing against the vampire as he squirted semen from oversensitivity, the blond starting wrecking him even more round after round. All he could do was lay there and get fucked inside out.


	23. Sacrifice (Ace x Sabo x Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is tied helplessly as the sacrifice for his village when two werewolves find him interesting enough to take with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: ASL brothers (bottom Sabo)  
> Warnings: breeding kink, knotting, cock warming, threesome, double penetration.

Sabo was tied around his village's sacrificial pole when he heard the chanting of their song come to a stop. 'Did an intruder enter?' he thought to himself, arousal sparked in him as he felt the ropes digging into his wrists.

The feeling of being looked at whilst so vulnerable made shivers dance down his spine, like he was some prey to their hunt. Sabo squirmed in place as he heard people running away at speed, growls echoed the place.

The restraints around his wrists loosened and the blind fold off gave him the view of two ebony haired males staring at him, intrigued. "Ace are we taking him" the smaller asked getting a sly smirking nod from the freckled male.

Anxiety rose as he was towed over the shoulder, speechless. He took a moment before realising the uncomfort between his legs, making him mentally face palming himself.

'this is not the time to be turned by handsome men kidnapping me' he screamed internally at his own shamelessness. "My, what has you up in the heat" the one carrying him teased, "who are you?".

"Oh, I'm Ace and this is Luffy" he answered with a shrug. "We decided to kidnap you and impregnate you" Luffy said without a thought earning a wack on the head from the other raven haired.

Sabo chuckled at the childish behaviour between the two but his problem were getting worse. "Looks like you need some help, dirty kitten" he whispered in his ear, the blond moaned at the shaming words that played in his head.

Later on they arrived in a broad cave in the heart of their habitat. He was smouldered with passionate kisses and trailing hands, bite marks littered his thighs before Sabo was flipped over with his ass in the air.

Aces warm fingers started slipping in, thrusting in and out slowly. "Nnggg~" he moaned feeling Luffy reach down to slip on his fingers along his brother's, they both pulled in the opposite direction and gaped his hole.

The forceful pull was ecstatic, the pain fogged up his mind as he mewled helplessly. "Aren't you a masochistic little human" Ace teased, closing and gaping his hole out. "Think he can take both of our knots?" Luffy asked curiously, eying the blond male.

"I think he might just be able to, wanna give it a try?" He asked Sabo. The sub squirmed, legs trembling and arms weak at the thought of being pounded by two cocks and knots filling him. He nodded eagerly, wiggling his full tinted cheeks "please fill me with both your thick cocks and give me your knots"

He whined as the fingers slipped out, sudden emptiness cold. Suddenly something larger slammed in, Ace had him against his chest, bouncing him up and down and inviting Luffy in.

The younger werewolf thrusted himself in, holding his pale shoulders for support. The two lengthy rods thrusted in and out, rubbing the back and front endlessly. Different times and the same times, he could feel them as one and separate ones.

Moans and whimpers escaped his mouth, his good spot pounded into non stop. His whole body lay limp with his arms on either side and legs collapsed like jelly. Feeling the constant penetration restlessly, he felt his climax coming undone.

Slowly the knots stretched part his rim, the painful stretch stung. Sabo moaned and sobbed his orgasm intense, they rested inside the glistening pink hole. "Your the first to be able to take us" Ace said, rubbing soothing circles on his back as their knots expanded bit by bit.

Semen of flushed inside his hole, the white fluid painted his velvet walls making him clench down in pleasure. Drool escaped passed his pouted lips, he moaned and cried out blissfully, "mmm~ Ahhhh you filling me up so much".

"Hang in there, almost done" Luffy said, cupping his slightly bulged stomach.


	24. Sorry Daddy (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro needs to make it up to Sanji because he accidentally cut up Sanji's love bento during training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji X Zoro  
> Warnings: creampie, spanking, crossdresing, make up sex, using female pronouns for play, sex toys.

Zoro snorted as he pulled up the small white laced panties and slid in the revealing bralette. The pure fishnets felt snug against his thick thighs, stuck together by a garter belt.

Stupid training and cursed swords, now Sanji won't talk to him. The fact that he didn't get to eat the bento either and the blond didn't to anything but ignoring him the whole day. He felt really needy for the male, watching him flirting with Nami didn't help the case.

A sudden shock of realisation hit him as he noticed he was wearing. What if Sanji hated it? What if he thought it was weird? What if dumb cook dumps me? He panicked, close to tears from an emotional outbreak.

Calming himself down he lay on the bed, tying his hands to the post and spread his legs up and out waiting for the chef to come in. His breathe ragged slightly as the clock of the door opened, there stood the said gentlemen in neat suit dropping his cigarette in shock.

His mouth droped as the tension in his pants rose, "You did this for me?" He asked Zoro whilst walking towards him pulling his tie off and chucking it to the corner of the room.

"Yes daddy" he answered nervously, heat dusted his cheeks rosy. "Such a good girl, all dressed up for me beautifully but don't you think you need a little discipline, princess?" A firm hand gripped his plump ass. "Yes daddy I need to be punished" he mewled.

The ribbons came off before he was flipped over with his ass in the air. Wrists pinned together by the same fabric yet again.The line of the lace rubbed against his twitching hole freely, the chef's tongue swirled his around his entrance before slipping inside the core. Chocked noises rumbled from Zoro's throat, his legs trebled as he felt like he was close just from Sanji's tongue. The blond man didn't stop, ruthlessly invading The sweet velvet wall, lathered in saliva. Without a warning he released with a lengthy moan, immediately regretting not holding back. A large palm smacked down onto his bronze skin, "who said you could cum?". Slaps echoed and bounced off the room, begs and please filtered Sanji's ears. "Ahhh~", fingers trailed to his perky nipples the lace brallete grazed then sensitive, fondling them and pinching them ever so slightly. The smacks stopped once the skin was fluffy with dark pink and marked with Sanji's handprints.

"Do you think you deserve prep princess?" He asked gently in his ears. "No daddy I've been a bad girl I don't get prep" Zoro said in reply, gulping at the thought of the massive girth entering him dry.

"Such a honest girl, I'll be give you loads of lube then and I'll enter without prep" he praised making the sub giggle up inside. The swordsman felt the tip of the tube of lube nudge into his entrance as the panties slipped to the side, the juices filled him up until half of it was gone.

The excess was rubbed around his small sphincter tenderly, he could hear the oil slick around Sanji's 9 inches. The tip pressed inside slowly and carefully as if he didn't want to hurt the katana user at all.

"Daddy you should punish me I've been a very bad girl you know" he teased masochistically grinding back at the burning stretch in his hole. The painful sensation sent shocks to his dripping cock, neglected and untouched.

At the very comment the chef slammed inside mercilessly pounding into the male beneath him. Whines and moans chocked out the receiver, as he jerked forwards with each thrust. 

"Nnnggg~ pound me daddyyy, ruin my hole" he mewled, laying limp for Sanji to roughly thrust inside and out. He felt his orgasm rising, clenching down on the cock almost feeling his insides go out with the movement.

"You wanna cum princess, then beg me." He whispered in his ear, gripping on his hips hard enough to leave bruising marks. "Please let me cUM daddy, I'll be a good little girl for you. I want you to cum inside my slutty hole too and fill me until you're completely empty of semen".

The ecstasy overloaded his mind and he went blank with pleasure, his dick twitching and spasming at the intense release. Endless ropes shot out from his tip, as he got pounded and filled up again and again until neither of them could move anymore.

"You like it when I fill you up and pound you so much I can almost shove a child inside you, I mean anyone would think you're heavily pregnant by now" he degraded, gushing the last of the cum inside before pulling out and collapsing to the side of the bed.

Zoro was left unable to speak, only whines and mewls came out from the semen semen dripping from his gaped hole, which was puffy and red being destroyed. Weakly he pulled the bedside table to slip in a butt plug, blocking the remaining white fluid to escape.

Tightening and loosening to adjust to the object he was wrapped around. "You must really love being filled up huh?" Sanji chuckled, his hand rubbed the muscular belly of the green haired man.


	25. Hear me out guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

So before you all hate on me this is just my opinion 😂, I finally watched scenes with Boa Hancock in it and she's a bitch. Before I watched it I already hated her because of my petty self hating on her because she keeps chasing after Luffy even when he rejects her.

She's not that bad sometimes but she's still a bitch,one episode she kicked a cute little kitten without a reason, she turned her own crewmate into stone because she didn't agree with her.

I get that she's been through stuff but still, she got a choice to nice and she should be proud to be a survivor 💪.


	26. Enough (Law x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is oversimulated to the point he feels sore and painful so much he uses his safe word (sea green). Law runs around freeing him in a panic and serves him great aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x Zoro  
> Warnings: bondage, oversimulation, blindfold, restraints, sex toys.

"NNngg~" another whine tore from Zoro's throat as he came dry again, he shook from the overbearing sensitivity. The large vibrating dildo pounded into him mercilessly from the order of Law's remote.

The last three hours he had come so much that nothing came out anymore, his wrists were sore from friction against the cuffs. Ropes and leather harnesses binded his thighs, the toy rubbed against his slick walls which made a squelching noise with each thrust.

"I can see your slutty hole attached out and loose from the dildo. Aren't you a whore always being fucked with dicks" Law degraded, groping his red tinted ass roughly making his hole spread more evidently.

"Ahhh~ Law, too much" Zoro panted feeling numb at his feet from the everlasting penetration. His legs weak, face flushed and eyes covered in darkness. Moans and mewls grew louder and more hoarse as another knott in his stomach untied.

His whole body jerked and drench with sweat, screaming he trembled and jerked upwards with drool leaking down the corner of his mouth and head thrown back. "Ahhh~ too much, too much. "Sea green!" He sobbed, his entire senses overwhelmed with the dildo still ramming into him.

His dick twitched and lay against his cum covered stomach flaccid. Panicking Law sprang from his chair, shutting off the machine forgetting the dildo was still sheathed inside Zoro he yanked it out drawing a lengthy moan from the work out sub.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said unfastening the restraints and picking up his limp boyfriend off the messed up bed. Sitting him on the tabletop he turned on the water for a bubble bath.

"Are you ok Zoro?" Law asked concerned, checking him for injuries of some sort. "Yeah 'm just tired, sorry I ruined it" he apologized looking down at the floor. "No don't say that, I should've checked the time" he replied giving him a peck on the forehead, recieving a fluffy giggle from the other male.

He placed him in the steamy water, checking the heat first. Law squirted shampoo on his hand, massaging the sleepy boy's scalp gently. "What do you want after?"  
"I want cuddles, Law, lots and lots of cuddles".  
"No problem baby".


	27. Mommy (Shanks x Mihawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro have come very attached to eachother, making Mihawk and Shanks know eachother often and well. What happens if Luffy said something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Shanks x Mihawk  
> Warnings: there are no warnings this chapter it will be SFW and ver fluffy. I hope you guys won't mind it.  
> (Omega verse, alpha Shanks and Omega Mihawk)

"Mommy, mommy! Can I see Luffy?" Little Zoro said, pestering Mihawk. "Sure I'll give Luffy's dad I call, he'll bring Luffy over and then you can play alright. Why don't you tidy up now?".

Zoro snorted at the compromise, marching off to his room. "Hey Shanks, is Luffy free to come over?" He asked sipping at his daily cup of red wine. "Sure! Is it ok if I bring him over? There's work going on I need to finish at the company".

"No problem, I'll see you in half and hour. Bye!" He hung up. Resuming with his book, later on a knock was heard at the door before a small figure barged into the room screaming Zoro. "Luffy! Haven't I told you not to do that" Shanks lectured.

"It's quite alright" Mihawk laughed, placing his book and spirit aside. "Thanks a lot, I'll be going now" he muttered, pushing the doe eyed boy inside and waving goodbye". "hi Zoro's mum!" The toddler said excitedly.

"Hello Luffy Zoro's upstairs in his room, why don't you head up and I'll bring you some snacks?" Without another word Luffy ran upstairs with his little feet, "Zoro! I'm here let's play!" The distant shouting still clear.

He went and delivered some cookies and milk to the energetic children. "Rawr! I'm the all might pirate king you can't stop me" Luffy exclaimed charging towards the green haired playfully.

"Yes I can I am the world's best katana user, surrender"  
"Never". Mihawk giggled at their happiness, "hey boys here's some snacks. You need to get stronger don't you?". The boys cheered, gobbling down the sweet snack messily before resuming on their joyful game.

Later on at lunch, "Zoro, Luffy. Come down! It's time for lunch" Mihawk called out from the kitchen. Rushing and clashing rumbled down the stairs in a race to sit down at the table.

"Lunch!" They yelled scoffing the ham and cheese sandwiches in mouthfuls. "How are you Luffy? Your dad busy with work?" He asked with a smile, Luffy turned to face him confused.

"Daddy doesn't have work, he didn't stay because he likes you and he doesn't know what to do". He said confused. "W-what" he stuttered, wide eyed and furiously blushing, "eww" Zoro gags, "mommyyyy does this mean I'll be able to live with Luffy?".

"I'm what do you mean sweetie" he swears in anxiety, "you like uncle Shanks, you're really not that secretive" his son teased evilly. Mihawk panics, 'was it true? Does Shanks love him back, after all he isn't good enough' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I can't lie" Luffy grins "Zoro will be my brother" he cheered. "Idiot, who says I'm going to be your big brother" Zoro muttered, flustered. "You two grow up so fast" the mother exclaimed, petting their hair fondly.

'Knock knock!" Came from the door, "heyy guys I'm here, sorry I let myself in" Shanks said, rubbing the back of his neck. Without a thought Mihawk ran, throwing himself on the man. Both males collapsed to the ground with a thud, the red head groaned, stretching his arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me, alpha. I've been waiting" the omega said nuzzling into his neck. "I didn't want to be pushy Mihawk, I love you" he pouted, hugging him tighter.

"Zoro let's go" the kids walked away troding over them carelessly to the stairs, groans and oofs choked out the adults. "Yes let's go, gross".


	28. Hey! (Ace, Marco, Thatch x Deuce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative time when Ace wasn't in the whitebeard crew and Deuce was. Ace happens to be set to assassinate whitebeard himself but is caught by the other. Marco and Thatch walks in and joins the heated arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Ace, Marco, Thatch x Deuce  
> Warnings: rimming, double penetration, oral, cock warming
> 
> (I'm sorry guys my updates aren't very regular,  
> They'll probably be spaced out more too. I had a copy of this chapter on drafts but it deleted. So I'm very sorry for you guys who are waiting for the requests, I might take a while, sorry!)

"hey! What are you doing?" Deuce said slamming Axe to the wooden floors in alarm, "killing whitebeard, duh" he said with a scoff. "Ace no! Who does that?". Suddenly he slammed to the surface, surprised to look up and see Ace holding him down.

He trailed hickeys and left bites on his tainted shoulder and collarbone, making Deuce squirm helplessly. Hands went under his shirt to tug and twirl his perky nipples, "tell me you want more or I'll leave, don't lie your nipples are all hard".

"Nnng~ I want more Ace, give me more and make me full" he gave up succumbing to the pleasure. "Good boy, that wasn't so hard" he stripped him of his lower clothes, leaning in to lap at the twitching pink sphincter.

Diving into the core, widening the little hole. He sucked and licked the velvet walls making them squelch lewdly, mewls and whines escaped the aqua haired males mouth.

"Wha- eww" Thatch froze, the sudden scene horrified him and his pants stretched out in arousal, disagreeing with himself. "Youngsters, breeding like rabbits. Is that, Ace?" Marco squinted, both walking to the other two.

Ace lifted his head up, tongue slipping out of the saliva covered hole, Deuce bit his lip to restrain any unwanted noise that adds to the embarrassment. "Ace is I, look it's you two. I wouldn't mind sharing a bit if you guys were to join, you'd like that Deuce wouldn't you, since you're a whore?".

The sub nodded meekly turning his head away flushed, "no need to be shy now, why don't you show us some hospitality" Thatch smirked as they stalked over. "You two can take the hole, I'm feeling rather generous today. I want his pretty little mouth" Ace instructed.

"Yessss, I want you three to use me as you like and make me your fuck toy to your pleasure" Deuce moaned, high on the over coming pleasure. "Desperate slut" Marco sneered, groping his cheeks harshly.

Buckles fell to the floor with a clash and out came the trousers and underwear, an angry cock faced him, forcing him down on it. He choked around the invading his hot cavern, saltiness of bitter precum stained his tongue.

He jerked forwards to the base as two fingers shoved inside, prying apart. "Wow you're already loose, I bet you play with yourself everyday" one said. He moaned, the vibrations sent tingles up Ace's spine.

Without a warning the first cock found its way in, his hole glistened and tightened around the intruding rod, a hand gripped his hair tightly, thrusting into his mouth warningly. "Don't get distracted, suck my cock you dirty little whore" Ace smirked.

Deuce bobbed his head up and down, his gag reflex weakening to adjust as the foreign dick slid up and down his throat. Semen spilled inside, tears welling up in his eyes, the vise grip wouldn't let him pull off, "shh, you can do it, swallow it all baby" the sudden comforting words made him slowly swallow and pride welled up making him warm.

The cock rested there down his throat as he jerked forwards with each thrust, his prostate continuously abused. "Mmm~, m-owe, I wan' mooowee" a finger jammed along the thick rod inside him, "he has two dicks filling him and his hole still swallows me like it's nothing".

Moans chocked out of him as he was clouded with pleasure, the stretch felt amazing the burn. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say they could fit a whole fist inside as the three fingers worked to stretch him properly.

Soon those fingers were replaced by a larger muscle, slamming into him mercilessly. "Nnggg~mmm", he mewled, the stretch felt incredible, he felt like splitting in two. Ace groaned, the feeling of his mouth wrapped around his dick so perfectly spiked up his arousal, so much he started fucking into the others mouth.

Deuce was being destroyed, both holes filled and ruined. The continuos thrusts made him see specks of white, his consciousness started to fade, it had already been his third orgasm already.

Thus orgasm hit him like a truck, feeling warm fluid flush inside him at the same time drove him crazy, grunts and groans was heard from the three as he moaned and sobbed himself.

They slid out, riding through their own high, "hey Deuce you still with me" he heard a distant voice, shaking him to reality. "Yeah" he panted, the warm cum spilled out his puffy red rim, his hole loose and ruined by Marco and Thatch.

Cum drooled down his chin, he fell wobbly on the three. "Looks like we almost fucked him into subspace" Marco mused, ruffling his hair gently. "Ace will wash you up, I'll go get you something sweet" Thatch added.  
"You did so well baby" Ace praised, "thank you daddy" was the last thing he said before slipping into subspace, his reactions delayed.


	29. Kinky (Law x Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before I say the summary, this story might be extreme so I'm warning you now!)  
> Who knew devil fruit could be this useful? A strange arousal sparks as Luffy is bent over himself, sucking on his own dick as he's ruthlessly fucked with Law's dildo of a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x Luffy  
> Warnings: misuse of devil fruit powers, Law cutting his dick off to use as a dildo, own blowjob.

"ugh" Law groaned as he felt Luffy grind against his growing bulge, he put down his book to face the energetic male? "What now, Luffy?" He sighed, ruffling the ebony hair softly.

"Tra-guy, I have a boner again. Help me" he pouted, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Law gave him a questioning look as to why that happened out of the blue, "what? I'll let you do whatever as long as I get off" Luffy offered.

Dirty thoughts and imagery flashed through his mind with a blush, "deal, let's head to the bedroom first". They headed towards the room, immediately Law stripped him off his clothes, leaving him bare. "Lie down back on the bed, suck yourself. Whore" he added.

Luffy moaned, the words replayed in his head and the area was thick with arousal. He jumped on to the bed, stretching his legs over his head effortlessly. He shuddered when he ran his tongue over his slit, bobbing his head up and down. Trembling as he whined and moaned against his own dick, feeling he was going to wobble over from pleasure.

"Keep doing that, don't look at what I'm doing, if you do I'll leave you to fix it yourself" Law took off his own pants, muttering a quick 'room'. His dick was held in his hand, throbbing painfully, he stalked over to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube.

Nudging the nozzle into the others hole, squeezing the whole bottle full inside him. Luffy jerked forwards, feeling the cold liquid fill up full. "Ahhh~ Law~ 'm gonna cum", he chuckled evilly since he knew he won't stop from until he too got off, poor boy's going to be oversimulated.

Suddenly Luffy came with a whine, his own semen swallowed by himself. Law took this chance to slam his dick, held in his hand deep into the cumming male, "Nnfg~ Law so deep in me" he mewled, spasming with legs numb and cock encased down his throat.

Law grunted, the sufficient movement got him in ecstasy. He thrusted and pounded into Luffy, tingling senses of the sub's hole clenching down on him tightly. The wet soft walls squelched and squished from the rough grinding and squirting the flowing lube out.

"Laaaaww~ mmmm, feel so g-good" Luffy moaned, panting, his dick freed from his mouth. Focusing on the constant thrust that yanked him forwards each time, "f-fuck, Luffy you're so tight, your mouth stopped, it has a job". 

Luffy mewled obediantaly, sucking on himself. Heading to his second high, the knot in his stomach coming undone. "AAHhh~ " squirmed, ropes of white painting his tongue bitterly and salty. Law carried on, thrusting into him with the dildo like dick until he felt himself release into the hole, which greedily swallowed it all. 

"Wow Tra-guy, never knew you were so kinky. Shishihsi" he grinned widely, pulling the heaving man next it him happily. "Shut up Luffy-ya".


	30. Treasure map (Shanks x Buggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks decide to put a map for treasure into his pants, knowing a certain someone will sneak there. What can he says he's a horny teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Shanks x Buggy  
> Warnings: underaged, spanking
> 
> (I'm so sorry, my comment section went dodgy and out of place so you're request was late!)

Shanks laughed to himself, his devious plan was definitely going to work. 

Later on at night, he set everything up, making sure he went to bed earlier then Buggy. Luckily only the two shared the room as no one could stand their fickleness towards each other.

The map for an adventure to treasure, tucked teasingly into his trousers. He heard the door click shut meaning the blue haired make had walked in. Shanks closed his eyes, faking deep slumber and smirking to himself lightly.

For sure he will take the map, then he can pull him down to his hammock and fuck him hard in exchange for the map he wants. "This bastard is really asleep huh" he heard muttering, Buggy peated down intrigued. 

No thought at all when he reached out to grab the map, almost shrieking as a hand pulled him down to the lower hammock. "What are you doing bastard" he yelled angrily in a whisper.

"I should be asking you, you're sexually harassing me. Take responsibility and I'll consider letting you have the map" he puckered his lips, blackmailing. ",Y-you, I'm not going anywhere near your ass".

"That's fine, I'm topping anyway" he stuck his tongue out, Buggy on the other hand had his eyebrows twitching, horrified. He sighed giving in, turning around to let him access to his ass submissively.

"Good boy" the red haired whispered seductively in his ear making him shiver, pressing his bulge against his twitching hole. "Suck" he motioned to the fingers in front of him, shyly the other wrapped his mouth around the two digits, tongue sliding around them to cover in saliva.

The sudden breeze that brushed against his bare ass made him realise he'd already been taken of his trousers. This was it, he was engaging in sexual activities with his enemy and enjoying it! 

"Relaaaax, if you don't it's going to hurt" Shanks chuckled soothingly. Pressing the first digit in, sliding in back and forth. Whimpers escaped his mouth, warning a harsh slap to his ass. His arousal spiking more at the burning sensation, "hit me more" he whispered shyly.

"As you wish, baby" a following smack, making him mewl along the pressure against his prostate. The nickname made him feel weird and fuzzy inside, a warmth spread across his cheeks to. Pouting in confusion, soon left as the other digit joined. Spreading him open with a scissoring motion, "fuck, I'm getting so turned on right now. Your pretty pink hole stretched so perfectly".

Unintentionally he let out a giggled screaming inside right after. He felt strangely proud of whatever praise he got form the other. Fingers slipped out, immediately replaced by a larger muscle, making him whine and cry out.

Spanks made his fleshy cheeks taint with a reddened colour. Shanks gripped the plump glutes tightly thrusting rough, fast and hard. Each thrust had him jerk forwards as the thick 8 inches rammed to the hilt, making him scream into his arm.

Shanks groaned the tight hole clenched around him, almost refusing to let go. "Mmnff~" Buggy mewled, thrusting backwards to meet the thrusts. Back arching, letting the cock enter deeper then before. The ecstasy rushed through him, his neglected cock twitched and leaked.

Never did he thought it would feel this good, the constant slams against his prostate made his eyes roll to the back of his head. His tongue hung loose as he lay there to be fucked hard by Shanks.

"S-shit I'm going to cum" the top grunted, a last thrust pounded into him deeper and harder before. Buggy squealed releasing untouched as he got filled with semen. Whining and sensitive from his high as the muscle slid out of him flaccid.

Cum dripped out of his fucked open hole, the rim was puffy and red from the hard abusing thrusts, evidently swollen. The aqua haired male was brought back to senses as a soft pair of lips kissed him gently, his eyes widened in shock as he melted into the fluffy session.

Pulling away, Shanks smirked "I was so good wasn't I?"  
"Idiot who said you could cum inside"  
"You love it though" he said slipping in a finger into the loose hole, making Buggy whine and more semen flowed out.


	31. Baby (Luffy x Zoro, some Sanji polygamous too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro are both omegas and lovers with their alpha Luffy. Right now Sanji is quite heavily pregnant around month 7, Zoro is curious and wishes for a baby but he's too scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy x Zoro x Sanji  
> Warnings: no warnings apart from omega verse, rather vanilla. Luffy and Zoro is in action whilst Sanji is there comforting the other omega.

"Sanji! Stay there I'll come help" Zoro lectured as he runs to the pregnant chef, helping him waddle to the kitchen to prep lunch. "Hey Sanji... Does it hurt?" He mutters shyly.

"Hmm? Oh no the baby just kicks around sometimes nothing extreme" he replied "why?".  
"Nothing"  
"Come here baby, don't be scared"  
Zoro shuffled to the blond, eyes dampening the others t-shirt. "Shhh, what's wrong?" He asked swaying them side to side.

"I want a baby" Zoro cried, "I want a baby..."  
"We'll tell Luffy"  
"What if I can't protect it! What if I hurt it? What if. What if I couldn't give birth to the baby?" He wailed.

"Hush, don't say that. You won't hurt the baby, you're strong enough to protect it and you have me and Luffy. Choppa's a great doctor, I'm sure you can give birth. It won't feel as bad as it normally would considering what we've been through" Sanji noted and listed trying to comfort the omega "plus, if I can you can".

"Really?" He sniffled, earning a nod "c'mon let's finish lunch and then we'll tell Luffy, I'll be with you". They set out sandwiches, orange juice, scones and tea across the chequered picnic mat. Luffy cheered as he began stuffing himself, everyone in a light conversation.

Later on as the captain got summoned to help tidy up, Zoro crept up to him and shook him slightly "what's up  
Zoro?" A blush spread across the greenette's face.  
"Umm, Iwantababy" he whispered quickly, "whoop, I'll get you a baby tonight, then I can have two babies. But are you sure?" He cheered.

"Yes, I want to make a baby with you, Luffy" that's great was the reply he got and a peck on the cheeks, then the ebony snuck up behind Sanji giving him a kiss on the forehead, feeling for kicks from his swollen belly affectionately and pranced about excitedly when he felt one.

TIME SKIP------->

"You ready, I'll be here the whole time just relax and enjoy" Sanji whispered lovingly. "Hmmm he hummed, feeling a hand slip into his trousers, pulling all of his clothes off. A finger lubed finger teased his hole, "I'm going in Zoro" Luffy said trailing butterfly kisses down his spine.

A lubed finger teased his twitching hole before slipping pass the tight rim making him whine. Sliding in and out before it was joined by another one, Sanji was next to him, petting his hair and telling him everything will be fine.

He relaxed into the pleasure, a slight burn when the 3rd finger forced its way in. Soon all digits were replaced by a bulbous head trying to push inside. He moaned and mewled as the whole length slammed in, brushing his prostate with pressure. "Nnggg~ feels goodd", his walls clenched around him, "alpha, harder" he begged.

Luffy obliged, pounding into him, hard with force. Constantly abusing his prostate. Moans and grunts, filled the room, "ahhh~ yess", a hand removed from his hips and pumped his swollen dick. 

Constant thrusts penetrated Zoro as he felt his high coming, his eyes rolled back to the back of his head. Toes curled and back arched, his hole clenched around Luffy as if he wasn't going to let go. 

"I'm coming, in coming" he squealed, mewling, Sanji gave him sweet kisses that led to a passionate session, swallowing his moans. The guiding hand rode out his orgasm, white ribbons spurted from his tip. "In going to slid in my knot now, try and loosen up" Luffy warned.

"Ah, ah~ too much" he whined, oversimulated as his vision was invaded by white specks. "You can do it, stay awake for a little longer" he heard Sanji say. The knot started stretching his hole wider then before, "ugnhhh~ hurts, h-hurts" He whimpered.

"It's ok baby" the blond said, leaving kisses down his back. "Hang on, I'm nearly there" his walls accustomed to the intruding knot when the largest stretch came he felt another orgasm undone.

Moaning and whimpering, "Zoro I'm going to cum, give you a baby" Luffy groaned. The knot thrusted in, and semen flowed and soothed his core. They lay panting, waiting for the knot to deflate enough to slide out. 

"Wasn't too hard was it?" Sanji asked smirking a little, slumping on to the bed, joining them. Zoro pulled him into his embrace, "thank you" he said to them both, snuggling into their warmth. 

"No problem"  
"I can't wait, Zoro! Sanji you good?"  
"Yeah"


	32. What do we do? (Sabo x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace were walking along the beach, when suddenly their mating cycle hits them like a train. Neither of them knowing anything about the matter and what they should do apart from the knowledge of the basics, over run by pure instinct and the need to mate and rid of the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sabo x Ace  
> Warnings: omega verse, alpha Sabo, Omega Ace, breeding kink, marking kink

"Will Luffy be OK on his own?" The blond ask anxiously, "who said anything about being alone, he's with that Red Haired Shanks" Ace snorted, making fun about the others motherly instincts "I bet you're an omega, you sound just like a mother".

"Will not be, I'm a male. I can't be an omega, plus I'm stronger then you"  
"Really, you are not! Well I'm defiantly going to be an alph-" his sentence cut short as he fell to the sand panting, face flushed and whimpering. The sudden pheromones sent Sabo in a fury of heat, sending him into a hard rut.

"Alpha! Mate me, I n-need. I need" Ace babbled, not knowing what he's saying, mind on autopilot as well as his body. Hips raising to show off his plump ass and thick thighs, trousers already drenched with slick.

"Omega, must mate omega" the other chanted, hazy with unknown feelings. Dick swelling up as he desperately clawed off the barrier of clothing on both him and the bearer. Eyes glaring at the twitching hole, pink and leaking transparent fluid, swiftly positioning his hard length directly pushing into the core.

Whines and mewls escaped the ebony's pouted lips, reaching behind to grasp at his cheeks and spread them over. His hole loosening by itself, swallowing the member whole. Sabo moaned, feeling himself embedded inside his velvety walls, wet and squelching.

Twisting the omega over he gripped his thighs up, pounding into him roughly. Ace's own legs bent over himself, the feeling of the euphoric feeling of being filled with a throbbing cock was almost unimaginable.

"Mmmng~ Sabo, deeper, deeper" he moaned, clenching down. Grunting the other obliged, slamming into the hilt, pulling back to the very end before thrusting fast and hard.

The sudden rush of adrenaline sent the omega cumming, spurting cum all over his own face. Whining and thrashing his head, oversimulated by the alpha who had carried on grinding in his sensitive hole. The knot began swelling up, semen gushed out of his tip and inflating him with cum.

"Sh-shit, you look absolutely ruined. In months time, you'll be laying useless and filled with my baby." Sabo scowled, groaning, leaning down and biting the crook of his neck, drawing blood.

"Ah, ah~ Alpha feel so good! Give me your baby, I'll be a good boy, I promise" Ace screamed ecstasy pulsing through him, the stinging sensation to his neck made him orgasm dry.

HOURS LATER------------->

"YOU WHAT!" Garp screamed, his soul floating out his body. "My days are over, my grandkid knocked up my other grandkid..." He mumbled weakly, passing out. Ace looked shy and embarrassed, clutching his stomach and Sabo adverted his stare sideways, sweating and looking intensely guilty. Luffy cackled and pranced about, prancing about and mocking them.


	33. Competition (Law x ASL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law comes home to three needy sub's, he offers a fair competition. Whoever's the most patient will win, holding off an orgasm as they ride their dildos until the last one wins. The winner gets the ultimate prize and the others get their one high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x ASL  
> Warnings: orgy, sex toys, foursome, master/slave relationship, lingerie.

Law rushed back home from the surgery, texting his subs to get ready. Opening the door to be greeted with a greedy sight; knelt his subs in a horizontal line. With their face buried on the ground, ass up and gripping each other's fleshy globes and spreading them to reveal coloured jeweled plug.

Their lingerie matching the jewel; Ace with red, Sabo with blue, Luffy with yellow. "Woah, I have such good boys don't I?" Law praised earning a few airy mewls, "master, please!" They begged.

"I'll reward you guys, but there's a catch. I'll let you cum but the last one to release gets another orgasm as a prize, sound good?" He asked, Ace, Sabo and Luffy got up to face Law looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

The Dom got up to select a few toys before heading back to the group, "need any lube?" They shook their head, already lubed up with the plug blocking any possible lube that might leak.

He plugged down the dildo by the suction cup Infront of the three, telling them to ride it until everyone of them cum. Slowly they slid down on the 13 inches, need whines escaped Luffy's mouth, Ace was panting with his tongue hanging out and Sabo whimpered flushed.

"Aahhh~ it won't go any moreee" Ace sobbed, his top headed over forcing him down to the base, making him scream out with a bulge pressing out below his belly button. His helpless cries made the other two clench up in arousal, moaning and mewling with ecstasy.

They bounced up and down, lube dripping down the toy. Moments later Luffy came with a desperate moan, his fingers tweaking the perky pink nipples and his prostate abused. "Stop Luffy, you had your orgasm, but I'll let you keep it in", Luffy complained, pouting.

Leaving Sabo and Ace to race against themselves, grinding down onto the dildo that reached places a normal human being couldn't, stretching them open and sheathed inside. Ages seemed to have past, both of them eager to receive a prize.

Seconds after, Ace came with spurts painting his own abdomen with a last grind down on the veiny dildo. Smirking as he knew who won, Sabo grinned releasing an instance, his cock dripped angrily with precum and eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well done guys, Ace and Luffy do you want me to clean you guys up first or do you want to stay and watch?"  
"Watch please, master" they replied. Law nodded, going behind Sabo and pressing him to the floor, the toy yanked out of him, hitting his prostate hard making him jump.

"Tell me, what do you want?"  
"Please master, I want your cock"  
"Where" he teased  
"I want your thick cock in my slutty hole" he moaned shamelessly, making the other two subs gulp with arousal, "very well, kittens are you two good boys?" Making them shake their head yes immediately.

"Good boys can touch themselves then" his hands gripped on to Sabo's porcelain skin, digging his nails into the flesh to leave a mark. He melted limply, his hole still gaping with a red puffy rim. Suddenly Law slammed into him, not waiting as he thrusts roughly into his hole.

"AAH, ahh~ master" he moaned tightening around his member, pounding back and forth into him, forcing him open. "Sh-shit, you feel so good around me" Law groaned hand raised to rub his hardened bud, Luffy and Ace sat beside them, grinding against the dildo and stroking their own length.

The slick sound squelched with each thrust against this velvet walls, jerking him forwards. Sabo screamed, being dominated as he had no control over the pace or depth, his back arched as he mewled and moaned.

Laying useless for Law's pleasure like a doll, tears streamed down his once pale face. His prostate constantly hit, pleasure sent him shivering as he released whilst spasming.

"Hold on a little longer" Law told as he carried on thrusting for moments before filling him with semen, soothing his sore walls. Lay gaping and twitching as the white fluid dribbled down his thighs, the other two collapsed into the floor heaving.

"You've all done so well, rest. I'll clean up" he said, lifting them gently on to the bed. Getting wash clothes to clean them off. Silently smiling at the fluffy scene of them cuddling up against each other for warmth.


	34. Marry me? (Law x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Law comes back from surgery he has quite the surprise planned for Zoro, will fare do them well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x Zoro  
> Warnings: man handling, spanking

"hey babe, why are you so out of breath" Zoro asked, chuckling at the heaving male Infront of him. "Sit down first and I'll explain" Law gasped, as they slumped on to the sofa. "Roronoa Zoro, would you do the honours of becoming my most beautiful husband of all?" He asked kissing his hand gently.

Zoro's eyes widened, eyes sparkling at the miniatures bent sword into ring. "Of course, idiot" he said, flailing his hand to Law for his ring. "Well let's make it official. Princess.", He growls, throwing the male over his shoulder as they headed towards the bedroom.

Tossing him on the bed carelessly, tongues fought for dominance whilst they tore their clothes off in a rush. "Mmm~" Zoro moaned hands trailed to cheeks, kneeding them and feeling them all over.

Suddenly, he was flipped over. As Law pressed his face against the pillow, and delivered a harsh slap, making his globes jiggle and tint pink. He whined grinded against the other's bulge, hole twitching, whith the thought of being helplessly fucked against the mattress until he's broken.

"Shit, you like it when I do that?" Law groaned, rutting in a rhythm. Messily looking for lube and spreading them around, rubbing his puckered hole in a circular motion and slipping in. Stretching and scissoring the moaning sub with a second digit, until the third came in, he yanked out his fingers.

Zoro gasped, choking on his spit, "please, I want your cock".  
"Of course you do, slut" with that said a pattern on smacks and slaps hit his ass, making him cry out and sob. Once Law stopped he felt the heat decorating his fuming globes, his face red and tear stained.

A swift thrust and Law entered him, "nnngg~ Law!" He mewled, he could feel his member throbbing inside him, the pulse of the veins. So thick it forced him open, his arms twisted the sheets.

"Ahh~ Zoro, I love you" Law moaned, pounding him, the soft walls slicked and tightening around him. Adrenaline rushed through him as he chased his orgasm, slamming into him like no other time before. Groping and spanking at the angered flesh of Zoro's ass.

Biting his shoulder and leaving kisses down his back, Zoro's dick leaked pre cum and bobbed uselessly. Air escaped his lungs as a brutal flipped summoned him on his back, arms reaching to grab Law in. Moaning and whining as he clawed his blunt nails up his back, screaming at his release of white ribbons on his stomach.

"Dirty whore, cumming untouched, your boy hole really is a pussy" Law growled, pulling himself out forcefully. The green haired jerked back, hole gaping and leaking lube. Pulling his face in front of his cock, pumping himself off, eyebrows furrowed and lip bit in concentration.

Spurts of semen landed all over Zoro's face, the fluid decorated his face. Tongue out to lap at the bitter slaty fluid that smeared on to his lips, "fuck princess, so good for me" he praised, spooning him as they drifted to sleep on the dirty covers.


	35. Cabin boy (Marconi Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman Marco was swimming around his usual walk when the jolly chords of fishermen's voices caught his interest. A cute freckled male catches his keen eyes, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Marco x Ace  
> Warnings: monster au, merman, oviposition, belly bulge, light blood play, kind of subspace

Marco was minding his business on his normal swim by the sea when human voices sang and laughed caught his ears. Wondering why but interest had peaked his heart when at normal he couldn't care less about the human race.

He swam through the warm water, tail elegantly swaying with the waves. Up until he reached the little blue boat that waved along the glimmering surface, a young freckled ebony was seen out the corner of his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat and light blush invaded his slightly tanned skin. He looked absolutely ethereal and Marco had to do anything just to get his hands on the male who laughed sweetly with his mates, when he said anything he meant everything...

Ace was chattering with his crew when a sudden splash of waves sent the boat flying, the sudden movement jostled him into the welcoming waves. The elder men watched terrified but nothing could be done, boat moving too fast and they stood paralyzed, unknown.

A somber voice was all Ace heard before his eyes drifted to darkness, waking up in an unknown cave panicking at once when he realised he was underwater. Thinking he couldn't breathe, he started to choke.

"Calm down, you" a handsome looking man swam out his tail leaving him in awe. "Wait, mermaid, what? You can't be." He spluttered, making the other chuckle at him "why can I breathe?".

"I gave you a pill, but it's only momentarily. You'll be my mate and then you can breathe forever, please bear my children" the man pleaded, hands stroking his soft locks softly. "Who are yo- I can't, I'm a man. I'm not a merman either, you should find a pretty girl" he mutters shyly.

"No worries about that, you're absolutely gorgeous. I'm Marco, baby. You?"  
"Ace" he mutters shyly, a plush pair of lips pull him into a tender kiss, trailing down his neck, biting down hard, until he drew blood.

The sudden shock made Ace mewl, baring his neck for more. Marco lapped at the blood biting until he covered Ace's once untrained neck was filled with his love bites, blood dripping down.

"What do you say? Have my children, you like it when I do that don't you?" He said licking the bites clean, scratching his nails down his thick thighs as lines of red appeared on his flesh.

"Yes! Yes! I want your cock, I want to be bread so full I can't move". Nothing else was said as he was pushed back down on the bed, ass bare for the other to see his pink puckered hole clenching around nothing. Cold lube dripped on to his hole, making him shudder as a single digit rubbed around it before slipping in.

Sliding in and out comfortable, taking his time to stretch him out as best as he could. Kissing his back sweetly, Ace moaned and whined at the affection. "Mmmm~ 'm ready Marco", he told before feeling the blunt tip press into his warm heat.

The sudden penetration had him leak out tears of precum until the whole length was sheathed inside him. Marco groaned the tightness clenched around him perfectly, digging his nails into the flesh of his ass until drops of blood decorated his nails.

"Ah! Ahhh~ feels g-good" Ace whimpered, grinding back on to his member. He slammed inside, pounding the male below him, his own cock hard and bobbing unacknowledged.

He cried at the constant thrusts to his prostate, his walls squelched, lube drenched the sheets, hands came to tweak his perked up nipples until they swelled up and over sensitive when a harsh pinch was delivered, tearing a squeal from him.

"I'm coming, Ace. Hold on" Marco warned, slipping a single hand to jerk the ebony off, stroking his smaller length, dragging a finger to tease the tip as he rammed roughly into his hole spilling a thick liquid that warmed up Ace's stomach, before he felt a intrusion stretching his hole wide open.

Balls the size of baseballs forced themselves in, halfway a much larger one came burned as it kept pushing until Ace's body accepted it in, widening him until it could fit a small honeydew. He spasmed and scream as his orgasm hit hard.

Marco guiding him and milking him through the process, "you're doing great, you can do it. I'm so proud baby". The rest of the eggs entered easily, his hole greedily swallowing each one, until all of the dozen emptied inside.

"You did it Ace, I love you so much" Ace smiled and felt hazy and at peace, he looked at his stomach with a sick fasination, he looked heavily pregnant, he couldn't even see his own dick. His belly swelled up, slight bulges of the eggs could be seen because of the thick semen that evened everything out.

His hole was abused, the rim was red and gulps of semen dribbled out. "You're in subspace Ace, I'll take care of you don't worry." Marco explained kissing his forehead lightly, snuggling into him as a big spoon so much that Ace had never felt to safe and happy, rubbing his stretched out belly.


	36. Captain (Heart Pirates x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is left heartbroken after a rejection but his crew is always there to help him.  
> (Law centric, I won't really be mentioning much names)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: (yandere) Heart pirates x Law  
> Warnings:come marking, double penetration.

Law was in his room, tears blurrier his vision and his eyes felt sore, wrists clawed red from his nails. As tired as he felt he couldn't sleep, not leaving the room for even food for the past two days.

Muffled shouts of Captain and Law knocked against his locked up door. It wasn't even a second when a loud thud of the door woke him up, a metal rectangle lay into his room and stood his crew mates.

"Law, you've been a bad boy. We told you to come out I think we need to discipline you and get you to sleep" they muttered, seconds later his view was invaded with a black silk material.

A single shove was enough to have him lay on the bed, arms bound as hands roamed his body making him mewl at the contact. They softly removed his clothes, legs spread open like a doll. His pink hole fluttered as cold gel dripped over it, fingers rubbed and warmed him before slipping past his tight rim.

A gasp was stole from his lips when the sudden contact with his prostate was pressed on. Stopped by pairs of gently lips, distracting him from a large intrusion to his hole. In reflex he clenched down on the hard member, he heard Penguin groan, his cheeks flushed and moans swallowed by the others.

His cock dripping angrily on his stomach, a cry emptying from him when a harsh thrust brushed against his bundle of nerves. At the same time his mouth left undisturbed, "that was cute Trafalgar why don't you do it again and maybe we'll fuck you to sleep" voices teased.

Law felt a fingers prod along his entrance, holding him open for the slams and abuse to his twitching hole. He "ahh~ please- moree~" he screamed hazily, mind clouded with pleasure. 

"Such a greedy, kitten. Always wanting more, but I guess you're our perfect captain aren't you?"  
"Yesss, I'm k-kittenn. Mmm~".  
His senses numb, hands stroking on the throbbing members in his hand, the bed dipped as salty precum nudged his lips.

He opened his rosy lips, letting the cock to slip in, lightly going back and forth down his throat. All his moans vibrated on the male Infront of him, everyone groaned and muttered praises to him, his heart warming at their comfort.

His nipples simulated as others rubbed their tips on his perky buds jerking themselves off from the sight of their captain so vulnerable in front of them. The digits removed from his sloppy hole as he felt himself get lifted onto a muscular back and someone slammed into him joing penguin.

"Shit, Shachi. Tell me if you're going to suddenly enter" Penguin moaned. A blocked scream tore from Law's throat, the thick cock shot his load down his throat, his tongue stained with the bitter salty liquid. 

His two best friend shoving against each other, abusing his prostate one after another with brutal force. He already lost count on how many times he'd come, his stomach dry with his own cum. 

A he whined and mewled helplessly, the others coming, painting his face with their own, "you look so pretty with our cum all over you kitten". He moaned weakly, his own orgasm intensely hitting him, spasming as he came dry.

Toes curled and eyebrows furrowed, he lay limp for the two to finish, mercilessly breeding him, leaving possessive bite marks all over his body. Before filling him full with their semen, oversimulated and tired Law passed out. His hole loose and drooling cum, staying gaped for whoever to see. 

Covered with white ribbons from everyone, and full to the brim form both ends. Sleeping soundly as everyone to clean him up, gently wipes across his body and held in an embrace as they changed the sheets before tucking him into the warmth.

It's all fine now, when he has his crew he doesn't need anyone else.


	37. Shhh, don't wake him up (Luffy x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law arrive on an island together, unfortunately they see Boa and her unstoppable flirting to Luffy. Unhappy Luffy grabs Law and controls him to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: yandere! Luffy x Law  
> Warnings: face fucking, praise

"TRA-GUY!" Luffy exclaimed, running towards the emotionless male. "I've missed you" he yelled, Law looked up to see the young ebony pouncing towards him, quickly catching him before both of them hit the floor.

"Hello, Luf-"  
"LUFFY, I MISSED YOU! LETS GET MARRIED" a high pitched voice pierced their ears and both males turned their head abruptly to see a woman stalking towards them.

"Hey Boa" Luffy said, Law ignoring her. "Did you miss me, Luffy- Kun", she rubbed her breasts against his arm, trying to lean into his embrace. "Yeah, come on Tra-guy let's go. See ya Boa", with that Luffy graves Law and threw him over his shoulder.

"HEY, Mugiwara-ya no, I'm not gonna-", Law wriggled not accepting his fate. "Hush now Law, you don't want me to punish you do you" he whispered into his ear. Making the other gulp in anxiety, "I don't care, let me go now. Let. Me. Go".

Law choked on air from the harsh landing to the wooden floorboards of the ship. "I told you didn't I, now suck. You don't get to come today", he giggled, shoving the male towards his crotch.

Obeying with a sigh he leaned forwards, unsheathing his hard member. Lapping and kitty licking the shaft up and down, sucking the tip with his tongue pressed against his slit.

Suddenly Luffy jerked his head forwards, the entire length swallowed down his throat. Tears brimmed his eyes, gagging at the sudden force. "Mmf" he cried, letting Luffy slide back and forth on his own.

"Ahh~ Lawz you're so good for me" he praised, making Law mewl as he lay there jaw slack for his pleasure. Luffy rammed into his throat, drool and precum leaked from the corners of his mouth. Luffy spurted down his throat, feeling his hot cavern tighten around him. 

"UGHhh" Law choked, forcefully swallowing the salty liquid. Luffy's cock lay there still hard. Just when he wanted to pull away, a hand gripped his hair and slammed back inside.

This carried on until Luffy had no stamina, round after round, Law's throat burned and soothed with his semen. The poor puppy, was so tired out he passed out as soon as Luffy stopped making him gulp down his seeds to fill his belly.

"Hey puppy, you're hard. I didn't mean it, I'll make you cum and you can just rest" He comforted, earning a soft nod. Luffy reached down, pressing lightly on his waist, signaling him to arch his back. Cold lube warmed between his fingers, nudged softly against his pink puckered hole until it slid in.

Working his slick entrance open, "feel good?" Soft whines and moans replied. He entered another digit, stretching him out, curling and scratching his walls. Law was mewling softly and spasmed when Luffy pressed down hard on to his prostate.

He cried out, and ribbons of white shot on the floor board. Whimpering lightly as Luffy slowly removed his fingers, licking them clean. "You taste so sweat, puppy." "Mhm", consciousness leaving his mind.

"You did so well Tra-guy, in so proud of you" Luffy muttered stroking the male who was wrapped around him, nuzzling into his abs. A swing of the door revealed a distressed female, "h-how could you, I-I" she sobbed, hair yanked by her hands.

"Shhhh, please Hancock. You'll wake him up" he rutted, Boa falling straight for his charm, squealed and kept out with heart eyes. "Funny, g'night Law." He chuckled, floating a blanket to cover them in warmth.


	38. Kidnapped? (Ace and Sabo x Deuce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar place with unknown strangers who are very interested in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:Ace and Sabo x Deuce  
> Warnings:Creampie, double penetration, oviposition, cum inflation

"w-what? Where am I" Deuce asked himself, tugging at the cold cuffs that left him bound to the bed. "Darling, you woke up" an excited voice spoke, two males came into view. One had curved blonde hair and the other black with freckles on his face.

"Who are you! Let me go this instance" he quivered, scared of what will happen. "I'm afraid we can't do that, you see we have searched forever for someone like you, my name is Sabo and that is Ace by the way".

"W-well, Sabo. Im not who you want I think you have the wrong person" he sweated. Wanting to crawl away and hide as far as he could, there was no way these guys are making sense.

"You are! I promise it might seem weird but we really want you to bear our child" Ace muttered. Approaching Deuce to give him small reassuring kisses, "what do you say, dear Deuce?" The blond male asked unlocking his cuffs.

"I'll give it a try" he blushed, reaching out for them. They whispered good boy to him, dribbling lube on to his bared hole, slipping a finger pass the rim and massaging him inside. Mewls and soft whimpers escape his throat, another digit slipped past, stretching and scissoring him open.

"You're doing to well baby" coes and gently praises told him. Soon fingers were replaced by a thicker and much longer length, impaling him. He let out a sudden cry as he slipped down lower when his legs flipped up and back pressed against Sabo's chest.

Revealing his penetrated hole, clenching around the cock. Ace played and fingered him along it, tugging upwards to see the slick flesh sucking his own dick in. Immediately they started slamming back into him, destroying his hole.

"Ah~ ah~ impossible, how did it fit?" He moaned, the knot in his stomach tightening. "Turns out you're a total slit for cock, greedily taking everything up with ease", they mocked, biting the inside of his thighs and tweaking his swollen nipples.

"Mmm~ so sudden!", his cock bobbed with each thrust as he jerked up. Prostate being abused by the two in turns, one after the other, "go-gonna cum" he screamed. Closing down tight on the two who pounded him relentlessly, rough, deep and quick arriving with him.

An unrealistic amount of white fluid flooded his stomach, easing the eggs into him as they got swallowed hungrily by his pink hole. White invaded Deuce's vision, his mouth slacked, toes curled in ecstacy.

More cum and eggs flowed into his belly, stretching him pregnant. Looking down with sick fascination at his rounded torso, smaller bumps the size of tennis balls appearing to poke out. "I-im pregnant, I'm gonna lay babieees" he slurred mind foggy and drunk.

"Yes you are" they smiled pulling out slowly, his hole pulsating and cum flushed out heavily like a tap. "Nooo 'm cumming againnnn, too much" he sobbed both his tip and ass gushing out semen.

Passing out in exhaustion, Ace and Sabo tidied him. Taking him to bed and wiping him carefully with a warm wash cloth. Soft cotton enveloping him in a safe cacoon as he snuggled inbetween them.


	39. Seduced (Luffy x Sanji and Law x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro who are rivals in the monster hunting i dustry stumble into the territory of two lonely incubus castle whilst bickering. Distracted they fall into the charm of the two and receive prizes of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy x Sanji and Law x Zoro  
> Warnings: cum inflammation, oviposition, claiming marks, breeding kink

"Oi you shitty marimo, get out my way. This is my catch" the blond snarled as they headbutted their way through the forest. "You're one to talk ero-brow, you're too weak to catch up to me anyway" he bickered.

Meanwhile at the castle, "Law! Tra-guy! Someone's here." Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "I think that one's just your type and I want the other, he's mine ok?"  
"Woah, Luffy I never thought you'd be right in my entire life" he murmured, peeking out the window along with the smaller male who had his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

With a click of their fingers they vanished in appearance to the fighting duo. "Hello, boys. Frightfully sorry for disturbing your little.. quarral" Law smirked. "Wha- who are you?" Zoro jumped, hands dashed to his sword as Sanji took a fight stance.

"We're only incubus" Luffy pouted unknowingly, horror glanced between the two exchanging glances. "Luffy! Now" suddenly they were gone, reappearing behind them, curling their wrists behind their back.

Leaning them on their chest and pulling them into a messy kiss, aphrodisiac spread through the humans's body quickly. Leaving them panting and flushed with heat, "b-bastard, all of you. When I calm down I'm going to kill all of you. Marimo they're mine to get" Sanji cursed.

Before Zoro could retort they were thrown on the bed, Law and Luffy lining their lubed fingers at their puckered entrance. Pressing the digits in, "ah~" Sanji whined as Zoro whimpered from the foreign touch.

"So tight, Sanji" Luffy groaned, scissoring him open with another finger. Zoro laying beside him, with his ass up in the air. Soon fingers were replaced by much bigger muscle forcing through to their ring.

"Nnngg, too much, no, don't" they squealed, moaning and complaining. "Shush, you like it. I can feel you squeezing around me, Zoro".  
"No need to be so mean Law. You're doing so well for me Sanji." Luffy commented, the sub's mewled at the degraded and praise.

The hunters were hauled up,backs pressed against their owners muscular chest, their perky pink nipples and straining cocks rubbed together. Luffy and Law could feel their walls encasing them, dicks twitching in pleasure.

The velvet case clenching and squelching with each thrust, room filled with grunting and smell of sweat. "Ahhhh" Sanji choked, his lover's cock brushed against the bundle of nerves that made him go crazy.

Zoro was mumbling incoherent words, mind clouded as the thick length rammed into him. Thrusting and slamming themselves into their new found heat, chasing their high.

"Mmmmfph- too muchhh" Zoro spasmed, cum straining from his cock, landing against Sanji's and his torso. Tightening perfectly around Law as he also reached his high, spurting endlessly and filling him with cum, easing in their newly bred children into him.

Sanji looked at Zoro's big and round belly with sick fascination enough to drive him over, milking Luffy of his cum, flushing into him and stretching him open with eggs the size of baseballs. The feel of hard glass spheres reminded him of the time he tried to lay the balls he stuffed himself with.

Zoro rubbed his belly as more and more was swallowed by his hungry hole, his sick fantasy fulfilled. Soon laying down on the bed unable to move, legs numb and belly far too bloated.

Sanji joined him flopping on to the bed, pulled in an embrace by their new found love. "Look at you, so round and filled up by me. I could probably put my fist into you with ease" Law growled at Zoro pressing down on his pregnant belly.

"Sanji, I love you. We're going to have little babies, so cute and filled with my eggs" Luffy coed, at this point the two humans could only nod and moan, hole sloppy and gaped open. Pulsating and leaking white fluid as they adorned golden earrings and a watch as a claiming collar from the incubus.


	40. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for you guys

Hi everyone I hope you're all safe and taking care of yourself, I have a request about someone writing a one-shot for me, I would greatly appreciate if you guys do it. I have always wanted to read a fanfic about Zoro x Sanji, based around little space.

The story is about Zoro taking care of Sanji when Sanji's in little space, meaning Zoro us his caretaker. I'll try my best to explain what Little space is. little space is when an adult or near adult goes into a mindset of a child which could range from 1 years old to about 12 depending on the person.

This is usually when the adult had a traumatic childhood or a miss of childhood meaning they didn't get to enjoy the basics and attitude of a child. I feel like it would really suit them because Sanji never got the childhood he deserves and Zoro helps his daddy issues.

A caretaker take cares of the person in little space, kind of like a parent so they usually get called mommy or daddy. Zoro in this instance would be the caretaker, bathe the little (person in little space), feed them, play with them, soothe them to sleep, as I said basically like a parent.

You don't have to do it but I would love if you guys did please leave the link in the comments, I love you all, stay safe and healthy!

\- Miss Cherry 🍒


	41. Go (Zoro Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy walks in on Zoro in rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Zoro x Luffy  
> Warnings: knotting, omega/alpha dynamics

"where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, slumping on the couch, his crew mates looked back and forth to each other. "He's in the red room- WAIT Luffy you can't go!" Nami screeched, "why?" He pouted innocently.

"B-because Zoro isn't feeling well, you'll catch his disease" Usopp added nervously. "I'm sure I won't" Luffy said, running off, "I'm sure it will be fine, Sanji kun explained to Luffy what heats and ruts are for omega, alphas and betas, right?" Robin reassured.

"About that..." Sanji sweated, everyone screamed "I thought it was Choppa's job as the doctor".  
"No one told him then, so not supper".

"Hey Zor-" Luffy choked on the impact, he lay on the wooden floor boards. The swordsman pounced on him, teeth bared and growling. "Go, NOW" he gritted, heaving and pushing the captain out, "no Zoro let me help, as your captain I can make you better".

"You said so, don't regret this", before he could speak, a force shoved him to the floor, ass perking out. Stripped of his clothes a finger penetrated him, violating his walls.

Luffy gasped, thrusting back to meet the other's knuckles. Another digit pushed in effortlessly, stretching and opening him. As soon as his orgasm felt near, the fingers jerked out of him in a swift motion.

"Ah~ book! Zoro I was so close"  
"Don't worry in quick to deliver" he growled, slamming into the smaller, making him whimper and whine, hole sucking him in deeper, "sh-shit you really don't want to let go, do you".

"Mmmm~" the omega moaned, filled up so well he could cum from just that. A bruising grip on his hips, pounded him back on, his ass jiggled from hitting Zoro's thighs.

The alpha grunted, his hole felt so warm and welcoming. Squelching and adjusting to him with each thrust, pressing a hand on his abdomen to feel his tip bulge out whenever he rutted into him.

Luffy sobbing and drooling, the length gaping him and making him only for the muscular male in rut. His legs starting to feel limp and prostate simulated constantly had him spasming.

Toes curling and eyebrows furrowed as the room steamed with erotic noises and lewd sounds, sweat and precum drenched the air. "Zoro,  
, don't stop!" He panted, nipples rubbing on the floor, swelling and hardening them to a pinkish colour.

"M-my nipples Zoro" he cried, cock bobbing about uselessly, welling up the clear liquid dripping prominently on to the wet spot in the wood. "What about them, you like that?" He teased, pinching harshly on one and tugging the other.

Nodding profusely, the ebony begged for more. The green haired obliged, flipping him over and biting over his chest, lapping and sucking on the buds until they were sore.

Spurts of semen landed between their stomach, the image too tired to carry on. Resting for Zoro to finish off into his sensitive canal, the knot expanding inside him, squeezing his prostate to the side and the male saw specks of white, cum unloading and flooding him up while the pressure on his nerves made him shake.

"Thanks, captain. That helped" Zoro heaved, immediately calming down. They slept next to each other, exhausted and connected by the knot that pulsed inside Luffy, keeping all the seeds in.


	42. Rivals (Ace and Shanks x Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Shanks are alphas who constantly bicker about their ownership on Marco (their omega. Until one they they plan to ruin him together, leaving Marco drowning in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Ace x Marco x Shanks  
> Warnings: double penetration, omega verse, rimming, creampie, nipple play, breeding kink.

"N! He's mine" Ace whined, "go back to your own ship, you bastard". They argued back and forth, neither wanting to back down. "How about you let me have him, you're far to young and inexperienced anyway. I can make him cum better".

"Well he's going to want my cubs, you're too ugly, tomato head" he retorted, mocking the elder.  
"Too bad, I'll let you in on a deal. We both fuck him, he'll enjoy it more and we'll have peace". The freckled male thought for a moment, in the middle of saying deal when he fell asleep.

"Damn kid, stupid Marco won't choose" Shanks murmured, shaking it off and going to have a drink and a meal. Until later, he guessed, Ace woke up moments later. Deciding to pay a little visit to Izo and ask for information on marines.

Later at night, both Shanks and Ace bumped into each other, walking to the medical study where Marco slept. A light knock before waiting for a 'come jn', hearing the signal they entered trying to push their way in first.

"Marco, we decided were going to fuck you at the same time" they proudly exclaimed, the thought of fitting two alpha cocks in him was impossible. Irk marks appeared in his head as he delivered a kick to the chest to both of them.

"It's not for you to decide, you disgusting horny perverts"  
"So mean"  
"Yeah, I'm not disgusting"  
"IT WON'T FIT YOU-".  
"don't worryyyy, we'll prep you right"  
"Yup!"

Giving up the male, walked towards the bed, beginning to strip himself of clothing. "How would you like me, alphas" he submitted, laying on his back with his hands spreading his little pink hole.

Shanks and Ace eyes Jano out the skull with hearts, rushing to him, they proceeded the same steps. Currently, Marco was sitting on the red heads face, tongue diving with fingers spreading him open for better access.

Ace placed Infront of him, lapping his sore nipples and tweaking them in the other, stretching then out a little. Marco felt insane pleasure, mewls and whimpers escaped his mouth. 

Thrusting down, hoping the tongue would go deeper. Making his prostate simulated harshly all of a sudden, his cock spurted from that, leaking on to the male below him.

"Shit, Marco so sexy"  
"Cant wait to fuck you open, drooling with cum"  
The dirty comments made him shudder with the thought of being stuffed full, two Knott's inside him.

The alphas lay down, dicks lathered with cream like lube. Marco sinking down onto both their cocks, hissing and quivering when his legs gave out. A squeal tore from his throat, he sank all the way down.

Thus was unreal, they brushed him everywhere, back and forwards. Feel then throbbing and each vein promint, Ace and Shanks groaning, hands gripping the sheets trying not to ram into the male above them.

He bottomed out,sitting down heavily down, hands went to stroke his painful erection, stomach bulged out. He bounced up and down, ass slapping on to one of their thighs. Breathy moans and tears clouded his thoughts, he felt ecstasy, "ahhh, ooo~".

The bundle of nerves played with unforgivingly made him gasp. Thumb slitting over the tip of his flushed length. The pace slowed, he was getting too tired, all his pent up energy spent.

His alphas knew, lifting him up easily.inpaling him back on their cocks. Brutally pounding him, Marco went limp in their arms, bobbing up and down with each slam or thrust.

"So good for us Marco"  
"We're going to fill you with a litter of pups"  
"Impregnate you"  
"Mfphmm~"  
They whispered to him, the room smeared scent of sweat and cum. Their pheromones string and addictive.

His high felt so intense he clenched down hard, blacking out in the moment. Caught they heaved, their dicks brushing against each other were pressed tightly together from the tightening.

Releasing a flood of seed into him, their Knots swelling up and stretching over the worn out male who whimpered weakly from the burning pleasure. Waiting for the heat to cool down before they could pull out. "Ah- mmm~ so full. I'm gonna have babies  
" He muttered.

"Yes you are" they said, gently slipping out, the hole gaping and rim puffy. Flooding out excess cum who splashed out intensely like a hose. Bubbling up at his entrance, damn they could see his insides how it's painted up and leaking, the walls so slicked up and not closing anytime soon.

"Sleep Marco"  
"Well take care of you"


	43. Tied up (Smoker x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker is captured by Ace but what for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Smoker x Ace  
> Warnings: bondage, lingerie, sex toys, oral, nipple play

"Hey Ace, what d'you think you're doing? That was quite a gutsy move" Smoker scolded as rope fastened on his wrists and ankles, securing him to each corner of the mattress.

"Come on I haven't seen you in ages. You won't take a break off to visit me, so I thought why not showtime" Ace smirked. Unbuckling the white haired males belt he lathered the tip with saliva, locking and bobbing his head on the huge length.

"Mmm~ your cock is so huge, I've missed it so much.", His voice muffled, the vibrations sent to Smoker sensitive, groaning he lay there weak from the seasons cuffs. "Slut, only came for my dick" he muttered, the fire user giggled "but I make you feel so good".

Slipping off with a pop, the ebony climbed on top of the older man, "you don't get to cum yet" he rutted "like what I'm wearing, I got it from a store nearby. Silly woman told me to bring my 'girlfriend' for a better fit" he chuckled.

Hands reaching up to pinch his own sensitive nipples, through the black lace, panties grinding down on Smoker's erection. "Ah~ u could just come right now!" Moaning and wimpering he teased them, a wet spot on the dark material.

"Stop being a fucking tease and let me fuck you"  
"Nuh uh, I'm in control this time. But if you want my ass so bad then you gotta do something first" Ace nudged forwards, his ass bared from the zip on his lingerie.

His lover's eyes grew wide, licking his lips as he saw the eatable pink hole, a ring poking out. "Don't be shy, take it out" and that's exactly what he did, teeth clasped at the metal. Yanking the beads out so quickly and hard, Ace's hole was left gaping.

"MmPh~ you took it out too quick, breaking my hole" Ace scrunched up his nose, the feeling of cold entered his sphincter. "Don't worry, if you do it right it will be much more broken later" the marine snarled.

Without a warning Ace slammed inside, head thrown back as he tightened around the 10 inches that rearranged him, prostate hit dead on. Panting heavily, damn he slid in too fast. His hands feeling around Smokers packed abs, leaning in for a kiss, tongues colliding.

Fast and rough, Ace impaled himself, back arched from the nerves being simulated. Desperate to change his orgasm, his cheeks jiggled with each impact. Moaning as his globes felt so good sore, Smoker under him was grunting, dick feeling heavy and close.

"Ahhhh~ oo~" mind blank, the heat and rush of the high was ecstatic, spurting on to the other's chest. The man emptied inside him.l, "shit! That felt amazing, you too tired or go again?".

"I'll manage" he replies dreamily, grinding down and bouncing again, all the pent up energy until he couldn't move, full and round with his belly full of cum. "Im so full, Smoker. I'm gonna be pregnant y'know" he slurred hazily. Entrance gaping and sloppy, prostate tingling with sticky fluids he couldn't close it, "I know, then you can't go".

"Mhm, baby in my tummy"  
"Yes baby in your tummy" he stroked it lovingly,. Perhaps one day he really could have a baby in his tummy.


	44. Caught in a trap (Sanji x Zoro x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple, Sanji and Law journeys to the woods and find an injured nymph who goes by the name Zoro. They take care of him and their feeling ago deeper by time.
> 
> (This will be SFW, I hope that you don't actually mind I chose the fluff choice instead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Zoro x Law  
> Warnings: non really

The loving couple headed into the woods, soft conversations and goofy laughs. Until they stumbled upon a green haired male, ethereal and full of beauty if only he hadn't been covered with injuries and blood.

He lay there unconscious on the dirt floor, pained expression between the nets, ropes and bear traps. "Oh mah gad, Law help. What is that" Sanji exclaimed, jumping in to the edgelord. The doctor let out a gasp, both of them hurried to the injured to pick him up. They ran to their little cottage and handled the wounds, letting him sleep on the crisp clean sheets.

"He doesn't look entirely human, too pretty" Law mumbled "Hey! Am I getting replaced now" the chef joked, stirring the pot of curry. "Never" he chuckled teasingly slapping the others butt, "watch it or I'll feed you bread" threatened Sanji.

"You wouldn't dare" the horror rested on his pale face, sweating his whole persona changed. Kissy faces and wiggling arms, until footsteps rang on to the birch floor. "You must be my saviours, I Roronoa Zoro nymph guardian of this thank you both for saving me" he gave a sneaky grin, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No, no it's quite alright, let's have lu-  
"Seeeee, Sanji I was right. He wasn't a hUman" the sudden switch of attitude was hilarious, the Nymph and the blonde human cackled slyly.

"Yeh, yeah. Let's have some lunch and we can talk things out, you like curry?"  
"Curry?" His head bent to the side, curiousity clear. "It's a stew with vegetables and a little meat, try some".

Plates spread out and a delicious aroma wafted in the air, the two who sat at the cutely layed out table with drooling mouths and happy faces. Curry slid on to the rice, tainting it with the heavenly taste, Zoro thought he was in heaven. He guzzled it down as well as Law, Sanji taking his time smiling at the two childish men.

"So could you explain why you were in a trap?" Law asked, with his mouth full. "These troublesome hunters were all over my territory, thinking they could sell me for a few thousand bellies. Of course I got rid of them but I was pretty heavily injured so I got lost and kept stumbling into my own traps" he muttered sheepishly.

"So you're telling me you got lost in a place you've probably lived for a few decades?" Sanji tutted. "Basically yEs" he snorted, snorting down the meal. Time flew by fast and it had been weeks, Zoro was in their care until he was ready to leave.

One day it was time for him to leave, "guys, I've been meaning to tell you that I could've gone a week in your care. But I really like you guys, both of you and I know that you're in a relationship already. It's just that I get pretty lonely there, thank you very much for letting me stay this long" the Nymph sighed, heading out.

Two hand grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him back, "you're so silly, we knew already. Why don't you join us, there's room for more!" They smiled, and that's what happened, they did just that. Living in the little cottage, Sanji and Law would go to their jobs and Zoro looked after the forest but by noon they'd be in each other's arms in that same little house.


	45. My Prince (Cavendish x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative universe where Law tends to Cavendish who is a Prince, in secret that are lovers. What happens when personal life moves with work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Cavendish x Law  
> Warnings: orgasm denial, sex toys, discrete toy wearing, Prince kink

"are you sure about this, Cavendish?" Law blushed, holding the pink vibrator and vibrating cock ring placed on his hands. "more then sure, baby. So be a good boy and pur those on for me, do try and be neutral if you don't want people to find out" he smirked, wearing a perverted grin. 

"I swear to god you're not worth this" the server groaned back, turning to the bathroom. He entered with a tube of lube, settling down and shrugging off his clothes. Hands fingering himself with soft signs and stroking his leaking cock, gently slipping in the toy. 

Whining, he fought the urge to orgasm and taped the control to his thighs (of course Cavendish had the other remote). Preparing the rest of the stuff he dressed himself and mentally prepared for the day. 

"stunning as usual, darling" the prince flirted, pressing the controls. Shock passed through Law, "AH!" he screamed tumbling forwards into the blondes chest, who merely giggled. The day past, surprisingly he did a good job of hiding his pleasure. 

His cock was leaking so much precum, prostate was abused to the point of raw. "please! Let me cum this once" the attendant begged into his ear only to be refused, "now now, if you behave later I'll let you have what you wish" how fun it was to play with the man. 

Never did Law think he would ever do this, what has he brought himself into? His only choice was to obey or it would be the end for him, his lover was surprisingly sadistic when he wanted to be. 

And finally Law had survived the day, sure there were some times where he would accidentally jump or mumble softly but no seemed to notice, or maybe they don't dare to. After all there were rumors of how important he was, they were neither to be denied or accepted. 

"My prince, please. I want it so bad, I want your cock" he groaned into Cavendish's ear. "what you want you shall receive but do you remember the rule", of course he did and the thrill added excitement. 

He couldn't come until the prince did, the degradation and unimportance gave him sparks. The wish was to be his command, leaning over the bed. Fingers spreading out his cheers to reveal his puckered hole clenching around the thin wire. 

Cavendish yanked the toy out, tearing a throaty whine form the raven haired. "p-prince" he moaned, looming back to see the belt on Cavendish gone. Suddenly the man rammed into him, immediately ramming him inside. The lube forced out of him, shaky groans and high pitched squeals filled the room. 

Even the servants outside could hear, "my prince, you're so deep!" he trembled, nails trailing down the player males back. The bliss was evident on his face, eyes rolled back and lips parted. Cavendish furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, rhythmic slapping and bites made littered down Law's torso. 

"Your Highness, I wanna come we, hurry! Mmm~" he trembled, the cock impaled him, thrusting roughly in and out. It was pure ecstasy, cock strained almost in pain and his home was opened wide by the large intrusion. 

"darling, I'm almost there, just hang on a little longer" he informed, gripping tighter on to the hips. The subs slick walls walls clenched around him so perfectly, "so good, oh oh", he moaned, so he had time to turn on the vibrations on the cock ring. In a swift motion the blonde buried himself to the hilt, releasing all the wanted semen into his cavern. 

He stayed there, cock still buried inside. Hand reached to the torture device, loosening it at an instance. A shocked look appeared on his face as white fluid shot out in ropes, coating him. 

"Princeee" he cried, the orgasm shook him to through to tomorrow. He had waited all day and it was worth it, it made him shiver and shake. Every nerve in him was tingling as he slowly came into slumber, whispering a small thank you. 

"I might have worn him out too much" Cavendish rubbed his neck, now what was he going to do with this mess? I should've listened to mama, she said to learn basic life skills. Well what better way to try then this...


	46. Unusual roleplay? (mainly Smoker x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has always wanted to have a gangbang where he can't control anything, Smoker being a good trusting boyfriend decides to give him just that at a BDSM club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Smoker x Zoro mainly  
> Warnings: gangbang, strangers, rape fantasy, rape roleplay, bondage, over simulation, double penetration/multiply penetration.

"okay let's do it" Smoker shrugged nonchalantly, proceeding to do whatever he was doing. "what! That easy?" Zoro muttered surprise, only receiving a 'Idunno posed. This relieved him by a mile, the tension and cringe he felt was no longer there. 

Later they arrived at the club, parking and getting the password in. "If you're not comfortable use your safe word or really try and break free OK. I promise no ones going to force you to carry on, even if they did I'd kick their ass" the white haired male lectured as hey walked in. 

"yes, I'm sure. I can kick ass too" with that they got on to the stage, announcing things and what not. Making sure everything was perfect before they start, you need to be careful with the kind of thing. 

Zoro relaxed, concentrating so that he could enjoy himself. Laying down as his limbs were moved to be tied up loosely, gagged and blindfolded so that his senses were deprived. 

There was no warning when suddenly Smoker slammed into him, thankful for all the preparations beforehand, from the fingering to the enema which he had been wary of. It felt great, the warming lotion and the fact he had already been accustomed to the dick pounding him. 

"Zoro you're doing so well, imagine the whole night just you being overstimulated makes me wanna cum" Smoker sneered by his ear, earning a needy groan from him, thrusting filling him with cum. A symbols if marking him and letting the others know who rightfully owns him before they get their own semen to fill up the needy bottom. 

Crowds cheered as they pushed against each other, desperate to enter him. They weren't entirely headless, fingers pressing him open and rubbing all the right nerves against his hole. 

Losing count of how many fingers were inside him, the green head's mind started to wander. Unconsciously letting sweet moans and fragile 'ooo~ escape his lips, cock bobbing and leaking presumably until someone gripped it and jerked him off quickly. 

"AAA" he moaned, letting go of the knot pressed in his stomach. Splattering semen all over himself. At this point people were grunting everywhere, entering his loose hole in ecstasy. 

A few words of 'so tight' and this 'ass is a prize' bounced around. "mmmm~ shoo goed" the gag muffled his attempt if words, more and more people entered, a few slipping out making him whimper at the loss of contact. But replaced soon enough to have him begging around, the prostate simulation made him cry and weep. 

The burning sensation of another member entering him made him drool and curl his toes, Zoro didn't know how many people were inside him and stretching his hole. He didn't know how that was a possible either, "shhmo'er I wo'e uu" he moaned out. 

A strong wave of pleasure hit him, his length was already limp but a dry orgasm came making him shake. The people didn't stop either, still chasing selfishly for themselves. Bloating him with rounds of sticky fluids, his walls started to feel sore but he didn't want to stop anytime soon. 

He felt relief when he heard everyone had came already, leaving his twitching hole and tingling nerves to rest. Even still it felt like his prostate was still simulated making him moan and pant out desperately. 

Smoker made this way up to collect him, taking off his gag and letting him see. "You alright?" he soothed, "thank you, I'm fine, you OK?" he sobbed with a smile, "I'm great but I'm not particularly pleased about this" he teased, pressing two fingers at the gaping open, purposely scraping out the leaking gum. 

Weekly getting a glare and chocked up mewls, hole full on display and broken puffy. Swelled up Zoro was ready to go home and enjoy a hot bath with his boyfriend.


	47. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests

Hi everyone I hope you're all staying safe, as you might know I just closed requests and it will stay closed for quite a while so I'm sorry if any of you wanted to request.

The reason is I do have a lot at the moment and I'm not as productive as I used to be and I apologise for that and another reason is I'm planning to make another book/series soon.

So it would be more balanced out if I close the current book a little, if you're wandering what it is. The idea is character x fem reader, the reader will be dom. Basically a series where the female reader will peg these requested characters, if anyone does request I will also do dom male reader x character.

Fandoms will be along the lines of one piece, bnha, hxh and u want be taking sub reader. I'm sorry if I'm not clear, im not the best of explaining things but let me know what you guys feel about the idea. Don't be afraid to tell it's a stupid idea 😅.

Take care,  
Miss Cherry 🍒


	48. Sweet (Luffy x Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of Lusan doing foodplay when everyone is away. (I apologise if this is a little short).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy x Sanji  
> Warnings: foodplay, oral, fingering

Luffy happily grinned as he munched on the meal happily, he didn't need to share because suddenly everyone had to leave. This meant he has everyone's share of food as well, apart from Sanji's who for someone reason had to stay to make sure Luffy didn't raid the whole kitchen.

"Luffy you done with Dinner?" The cook's voice was heard, "mmm yes Sanji. Any more meat?" He giggled. "Not entirely but you can have desert" the somber voice sounded, his lover was placed on the table entirely nude. 

Decorated with whipped cream, cakes and ice cream. Whatever sweets you can make were there, neatly placed and toppled on top of Sanji. Syrup and chocolate sauce, candy and fruits.

"Sanji-" his voice hitched when he saw the male, rushing there he slowly ate everything off. The temptation was swelling up in him, lapping on his pink hardened bud and biting gently from the juice the cherries left. Soft mewls and gasped left the others mouth, he felt like drowning in fluffy pleasure.

A hand went to stroke his erection, teasing around his tip making precum bead at the slit. Chocolate acting as the normal oil they used, by now everything was gone. Leaving his body littered with love bites and hickeys, "ahhh~ Luffy careful".

"Relax Sanjiii"  
Whipped cream circled his entrance as his captain dipped his head down, licking and bobbing his head up and down and clearing him from any cocoa. Fingers dipped in, letting him nod his head back, hand gripping the ebony's hair.

"Ahh~ so good" he moaned, fingers grazing his prostate. Accessing his walls, slick and filled with whipped cream. Luffy went faster, long fingers ramming into his gaping hole. Deep throating him to the base where the younger's nose was tickled with hair.

He choked on a sudden scream when he released everything on the sudden over simulated hit to the nerves, a stream of semen flowing down the rubber male's throat. "Mmm Sanji tastes good, well done!" He praised, slowly sliding his hand out to witness the mess he made of the dripping hole.

"Wh- what about Luffy, you didn't cum"  
"Nah im full, just ate" he replied patting his stomach  
"Don't worry I'll clean up, shishishishihehe". The cook didn't know if that was a good idea but he was to tired to care.


	49. Claim (Marco x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a phoenix but Ace isn't which makes mating and claiming harder then normal, in order to make people know who Ace belongs to the inner phoenix makes sure to leave as much marks as possible. Forgetting how fragile humans are, Marco wasn't exactly happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Marco x Ace  
> Warnings: very little blood play, breeding, creampie, claiming/marking.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Marco asked nervously, "yeaa, sure I'll be fine. Didn't knew you were so kinky" he laughed half heartedly. The phoenix shook his head, brining them into a short and tender kiss, heat quickly came and moans spilled out.

Bodies tumbled across the room before getting to the bed, shirts and trousers shrugged off and eyes looking at each other cloudy and lided. "Mmm~ Marco's you make me feel so good" he mewled, nipples being abused and teased through fingers and tongue.

Cold lube smeared onto his tight puckered hole, a digit swirled the entrance before dipping in slightly. Hickeys and love bites became more evident on his slightly tanned skin, his freckles supported by the light blush spread across Aces face.

It felt so good, a fire burned in a knot at his belly and fingers were pressing in, slowly helping. Marco licked his lips, the blissful look on the ebony's face was adored. His trousers tightening uncomfortably, it took almost everything to not pounce on the younger.

He forced in the third finger, moving it and curling at the prostate to make the other groan and arch his back off the cloth. To be fully happy he made sure that he had no problem going in and out smoothly and no discomfort.

Quickly lubing up himself with a muffled moan, he pushed inside until he bottomed out. Ace below him was squirming and moving about, cock neglected. The older grave it softly, stroking him fondly to take his mind off and waiting till he was ready.

"Ah~ m-move" he whimpered, bucking against him with pleading eyes. He complied, thrusting back inside with a slam. Teeth buried at the crook of the other's neck, drawing blood and lapping at it, earning a sinful scream from the second commander.

"You sound so good, for me like a little song bird" he praised, gently grabbing his tear stained face. "Mmhm~" he moaned, hands reaching to roam across the torso and clasping behind the neck.

Each thrust had him jerking and blood decorated his tainted skin, the bites and marks felt sensitive with each touch. Marco railed into his prostate roughly, hitting that spot over and over again to the hilt.

Marco looked over to see him sobbing, cum spurted out and landed on to his own face and torso. He swore the kid was too cute, chasing after his own orgasm and oversimulating the poor male, dragging his nails down his chest and pinching at his nipples.

The made him clench around him once more and whining helplessly, digging into his hips he thrusted one last time into the warmth before releasing all his seeds inside and a quiet mewl left the Ace's mouth.

This mad whim snap back into thoughts, "oh my god, someone get a doctor! You're bleeding what did I do? What did you do? Why didn't you stop me!" The first division commander panicked.

"Chill out Marco, you're my doctor. It felt amazing, look" the freckled man sighed, pulled up his legs to reveal his pulsating hole and puffy rim, clenching and gaping with dribbling cum.

Marco gulped, heat rised to his cheeks. He coughed slightly looking away embarrassed, "what too much for you? Maybe you could spank me next time too or we could play doctors" a mischievous glint lasted in his eyes. "Stupid horny brat" shoving him to the side to lay down when a sudden mewl was heard.

"What was that!"  
"Not my fault you pushed me, I felt your children escape".


	50. Kitchen tool (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji uses Zoro as a cock warmer whilst cooking, paying him no attention until he's finished. (This is lemon and not too smutty).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Zoro  
> Warnings: deep throating, oral, cock warming

"Mmph~" Zoro choked around Sanji, unable to move with his hands tied behind him and attached to the stove handles. The cook busied himself with cooking And preparing the crews' meal, groaning once in while when he shuffled and hit his tip at the back of the others throat.

The swordsman subconsciousness wandered off, entering a softer state of mind. "Sir~ I want sir" his voice muffled, still there was no reply just the silence of pots and sweet scent of food.

Small whimpers started to escape his mouth, Zoro relaxed into the position with his jaw lay slack. Trying to stop himself from moving too much so he can used to please his sir.

The feeling of being ignored made him feel safe to a certain point but he was getting needy for attention now, he shuffled and gagged when a forceful hit went to his wet cavern.

Tears collected in his eyes, his air constricted a little making him feel a little euphoric high. Until finally he heard the fan turn off, signalling dinner was made. "Zoro, you've done so well" Sanji praised, pulling out for him to get a breather.

"Thank you sir" he giggled   
"What do you want princess and I'll give it to you" the other asked. "I wanna, I wanna be used and I wanna touch myself today" Zoro requested feeling a little unsure if he was aloud.

"Since you've done so well I'll gladly give it to you" with that he slammed back in, forcefully choking the subspaces male. Causing him to choke and moan against it, the voice sent vibrations straight to his member.

Zoro's hands teased his own nipples, tugging and teasing them. Travelling down to his soaked crotch and dipping his fingers down to stroke himself freely, eyes rolling to the back of his head and drool escaping past his reddened lips.

A jerk of his wrist made him cum on to Sanji's smart leather shoes, he slumped slightly to the floor. Allowing his lover to finish off, it took a few seconds before the blonde unloaded, sticky semen sprayed on to the other's face. 

"Mmm~ sir you didn't come down my throat"  
"Sorry princess but you look beautiful right now, stick out your tongue"   
He did as he was told, the fluid dripped down and collected there. Sanji almost got a boner straight after but an annoying voice interrupted, "Sanjjiiii I'm hungryyy, where's the food" you guessed it, Luffy. In a panicked they rushed away cleaning up as fast as possible and serving the meal in a mess.


	51. Reflection (Law x Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Law decides to place a mirror Infront of him and Sanji just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Law x Sanji  
> Warnings: mirror sex, vampire, blood drinking.

"you want me to what..." Sanji asked suspiciously, side glancing at the other male. "Just close your eyes until I say so" Law smirked, leaning in to leave open mouthes kisses on his collarbone and neck. Hands trailed over each other, stripping themselves of clothes and teasing their bodies.

Icy fingers trailed to Sanji's tailbone, ghosting over his hole before dipping inside. Small whimpers escaped the sub, who gripped his shoulders tightly and bucked his hips for it to slide in deeper. "You like that kitten?" He laughed, spreading the two of them wider to stretch him out.

"Mmhm~ more" he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the coldness feeling around him in a scissoring motion before stuffing another digit inside. Suddenly the fingers were gone, Law twisted him around with his back pressed against his chest. 

His legs lifted up by rough arms, winking hole rubbing against the doctors erection making the male behind him groan and him against him. "Open your eyes kitten" he demanded and that he obeyed, taking a moment to adjust to the light before gasping at the mirror Infront of him.

He watched as his hole started to gape around the look of nothing when Law slowly penetrated him, spreading him wider and wider until fully sheathed inside. "Ahhh~ nooo~" he moaned out, face flushed as he saw his red velvet walls in full view that you could see everything inside.

"You get off to to this don't you? Seeing your slutty hole filled out by another man's cock" the raven sneered, bitting down in the crook of his neck. The warm blood travelled through his un beating heart, sick fascination from seeing Sanji looking like a mess because of him.

The cook was euphoric, tingling sensations from the taken blood. Each thrust had him open and closed again, he shook and jerked from the rough pounding that railed into the bundle of nerves.

He could see himself shake and wail, his walls following the shape of Law's member. Wet squelching noises filled the air along with pants and deep growls, soft moans and mewls and slapping of flesh meeting flesh.

His prostate constantly abused and simulated made his untouched member twitch and drip precum. Law behind him groaning, hands gripped tightly on his lower thigh were his joints were connected. Pushing into him with force, forcing it deeper until Sanji could see himself open more and more.

A scream of ecstasy had him spurting his cum all over himself, his eyes rolled back. A beautiful look on him thought the vampire who looked into the mirror, tongue lapping over the bite he created. Not seeming to care that the other one was spasming and squealing, he needed to release.

Moment later he arrived, teeth gritted and unloaded into the gaping hole. Watching it slide down and shoot further inside before oozing out, letting himself slide out slowly. Enjoying watching the hole close up a little, not that he can close up properly after that.

"Mm~ good" Sanji moaned weakly, collapsing against him, Law let out a chuckle, dropping back to the bed and squeezing the male against him.


	52. Behave (Luffy x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy went out for a while and told Zoro to stay, but Zoro didn't listen and went to find alcohol to take his mind off his heat. Later Luffy finds him helplessly tied down by men and he isn't very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Alpha! Luffy x Omega! Zoro  
> Warnings: claiming, knotting, omega verse
> 
> (Sorry for not putting warnings before but this is a trigger warning for slight sexual harassment. Please don't read if it will trigger you 😔)

"Oi Zoro, stay here. I'm gonna go out to get something, don't go anywhere you're on your heat" Luffy said on his way out of the ship. Zoro was busy dozing off, when he heard that Luffy said he shouldn't go anywhere cuz of his heat, he straight up went out after a short while his alpha was gone.

"No one tells me what to do, I may be in heat but I am Roronoa Zoro." The male mocked, sauntering out to the streets, figured he'd buy some alcohol just for the sake of his wandering mind. That was until "hey pretty boy, why don't you get somewhere with us. You got a nice body, well show you a good time" the gross looking men said, reaching out for his hand.

The swordsman was quick to grab his sword when a object hit his head from the back, giving him a shock before darkness covered his view. He was panicking and stressing out when he woke up, the rapists cornered him. Sticky hands went to grab and touch at him, his pheromones leaked all over the place in a rush of anxiety.

Why can't he move? He usually had no problems breaking from these rope bounds, of course, stupid heats. He doesn't need them, no pirate of him is going to carry a child when he's going to be greatest swordsman and not to mention how dangerous it would be.

But the thought of mini Luffy's running about gave him serious baby fever, "L-Luffy, he-help me" he wailed, pointless thrashing and licking about. Salty liquid welled up in his eyes, "hey shut it, you stupid whore. You're just an omega, no way you can best an alpha" one of them sneered, buckles starting to undo.

"Zoro? Is that you?" A far voice came from the start of the alleyway. "Luffy! Save me, I'm sowwy, h-hel'p mwe" he whimpered, desperately trying to get away. Fists struck against each of the creeps faces, his alpha shot up there, blood splattering on the walls as the strangers ran away shouting like a mad man.

"Zoro! It's okay, I should've come sooner" he exclaimed picking up the frightened 'mega. He ran them back up to the ship, gently setting him on the bed in the spare room. He looked absolutely terrified, Luffy's eyebrows furrowed and he told him sweetly "everything will be fine, I'm here for you baby and I love you".

Tears bursted out of 1st mate, he cried and cried into his chest. They honestly gave him trauma, "show me how much you love me then! Want, w-want a baby" he muttered shyly. The captains face lit up at the thought of Zoro being round and full of his pups, "aight no regrets".

He trailed his hands down his bare body, appreciating every bit of him. Soft kisses and fluffy words all mixed together in the room, Zoro presented his slick hole to him. He wanted it so bad, there wasn't even need for prep as the heat made him loosen and accommodate his mate.

With a swift motion Luffy slid in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside, his palm rested below the others belly button. A slightly felt bulge where he could feel himself, it gave him a sense of satisfaction that only he could do this to the swordsman.  
.  
"Nnyyaaa~ Luffy's in me feels so good" he moaned out, clutching around his neck. Zoro could feel his pulse, pressing against his walls in all the right places. Making him release breathy mewls and euphoric faces, "Zoro feels so good, you're so hot" the alpha bit into the same spot his mark was, thrusting in as softly as he could control.

The omega choked on a gasp, eyes blown wide and nails digging up in lines on the other's back. "L-Luffy! So deep~" he jerked his head back, toes curled in pleasure, Luffy reach his hand to jerk him off in a steady past. 

Luffy could feel everything, from the clamping of his walls subconsciously and the ring of muscle who tried to close itself into to have it forced wide open and gaping from his own cock. He drove himself into the tight heat, lapping over the bite mark and kissing Zoro sweetly.

Hands obtained as Zoro came with a lewd squeal, "Luffy so full, I'm so full with your cum" he moaned out, shakily his body rolled back shallowly as Luffy emptied inside, his knot swelling up and plugging his seeds deep as far as it would go with a gutteral moan. The bulge more evident then before, excess semen bubbling at the puffy red entrance.

Zoro was absolutely wrecked and he love it, his lover slept sound asleep. Leaving him with a mess to clean up, but instead he snuggled up to his side,, knowing there will be shouting in the morning.


	53. Ahego (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's stealth suit can cause invisibility, what better way to use it when he's with Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Zoro  
> Warnings: gaping, invisibility, oral

"no, no, no!" Zoro exclaimed rushing away with a dumbbell in hand, "come on! Just once" Sanji pleaded. "Absolutely not, I don't wanna see all that stuff. You're so weird!"  
"Please? I'll make you onirgiri and treat you like a princess after" Zoro considered for a moment, shocking to Sanji's please. "Fine, but I'm gonna be the richest most spoilt princess ever I get everything I want".

So they did as night reached, Zoro complied with a huff and a guilty smiling Sanji. He emerged from the bathroom in his suit, almost scaring the life out of Zoro and getting chopped on the head. 

With a press of the button, he revealed himself. "Now, get to work" Sanji made sure to put a mirror behind himself, so that he could see the look on his face when he had his cock buried down his throat.

Zoro muttered a don't tell me what to do as he crawled to Sanji, licking at the shaft before engulfing the tip. Suddenly a hand forced him down, keeping his head there and choking him. The salty taste of precum burned his tongue, tears rolling down his face with his eyes rolled back and gagging.

Sanji looked at the mirror behind him, a Schick of pleasure rang down his spine. A furious blush covered his cheeks, seeing Zoro's wrecked face bring him ecstasy. 

"Zoro- such a good little whore" he growled with gritted teeth, rocking his hips backs and forth, watching his lover suffocate and moan around his length. He could see the pathway where his tip would hit down his throat and that made him shiver with perverted thoughts.

Pulling off before he could cum, getting a good look at how Zoro was panting and drooling like a mess. "You ready, or do I need to prepare you?" Sanji asked sweetly, petting the green hair softly. "I'm fine, prepped in the shower not long ago. Plus your dick isn't that big anyway" he provoked, the blonde sneered about how he was going to make him feel it.

Zoro knew it, he was going to get a good hard fuck out of this. He would never admit it but the sound and thought of seeing how wide he was gaping really sent heat to his crotch.

Snapped out of his thoughts when he was picked up by the back of his knees, back pressed against the other's chest. His eyes widened as Sanji slowly breached his entrance, he really was gaping hard. The view had gone deeper then he thought and it excited him.

High pitched moans escaped his vocal chords, he shook and curled this toes. Sanji slammed him down hard after pulling out until the tip remained inside, "ahh~ right there! Do it again" he commanded. 

The embarrassment of seeing himself made him try to look away but the way he saw his hole stretching open with every thrust to adjust to the intruding member. "Look at yourself so slutty and open for me to see how bad I'm wrecking you" His lover licked his lips, fascinated.

It was true, maybe Zoro shouldn't have provoked him. Sanji was railing him like there was no tomorow forcing him down onto his cock and pressing against his prostate hard. There was no doubt that he wouldn't walk properly the next day, "n-nyaaa" other mewls and whimpers followed as they chased their release.

On a particular hard thrust Sanji pounded through to his colon, a completely different feeling of euphoria danced around. A hand pressed the bump on his lower belly, catching him moaning of the feel from his walls being tightened without his consent.

Zoro sprayed his cum I've this stomach, a few splats landed on his face. He looked so ruined, Sanji carried on pounding into him, ignoring Zoro's cries and pleads to stop. But finally he did, releasing his own load deep inside the greenette.

"Hey big boy, where's my onigiri and bath, you bitch. Move it I haven't got all day" a voice said shortly after,  
"Yes princess, I'll go now ma'am" the heart emojis were evident and clearly there.


	54. It's not that complicated (Marco x Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, Mafia Marco and University Ace. Ace is always looking for sugar daddies to take money from but what happens when he stumbles into a dangerous man who think he wants more then that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Mafia Marco x University student Ace  
> Warnings: creampie, no preparation, bondage, beating, kind of S&M.

Ace stumbled into the bar, his eyes immediately fixated on a certain blonde male. His grin widening as he strutted straight to him, this must be his lucky day and it so happens he was itching for some new playthings.

"Hey cutie, is it you or is it hot in here" the pick up line was cringe but once the man gets a goose of his clothes under the coat he can't resist. That man so happens to scoff and eyed him suspiciously, "no need to be so formal, I'm Ace" he carried on joking.

Suddenly he was yanked from the bar side and pulled roughly to a room at the back. The elder man wasted no time "who are you really? I knew they'd send someone but a twink like you?" He sneered, hand pressed the raven's throat, suffocating the younger.

Aces eyes went wide, damn it he should've listened to Sabo. The lack of air raced pleasure to his groin, face flushed and he felt himself start to drool just a little. Surprised the man let go aiming a hit to his stomach making Ace cough up and get heated quickly.

"Stop playing around, you know who I am Marco of Whitebeard" the Mafia member kicked him against the wall, pulling out a gun. "Nononono! LISTEN, please. I just came here to get laid and take money and you just so happen to look rich and my type the same time. If this worked out I might've come again unlike when I have one night stands" he blabbered pouting and scrunching up his nose.

Marco seemed to have taken a moment to think, before answering with caution. "How am I supposed to know you're not lying and here to seduce me twink", "what do you want me to do! Like you said I'm just a twink that has daddy issues and wants some money to spend" the amount of brutal honesty rang around the room.

"Oh? I guess I have consent then..."  
"Well yeah if you don't kill me and I still want that money money y'know, Marco was it"

No further words were exchanged, Marco flipped him around and shoved his head into the ground. Coarse hands roamed his body, freeing him off his clothes. Buckles undone and tied tightly around his wrists to prevent any escape.

"Whore" Marco muttered under his breath, ripping of his lingerie and rammed into his unprepared hole. The only thing helping the movement was a little packet of lube, "Ahck~ " Ace squealed precum dribbling out his tip.

"You really are a slut, taking me in so easy even though I havent prepared you" Marco seemed to really get off to degrading people but guess it worked for Ace who likes pain. "Nyaaa~ so big, ruin me ass" surely he'd be gaping largely after this from the rough treatment, not to mention if Marco was even wearing a condom.

His girth was impressive and so was his length, abusing his flesh and prostate. Railing him into the floor, the harsh slaps of where his hips met Aces round cheeks gave him punishing marks.

"A-sto-ah! Too much! Toooo muu-ack~" Ace was losing his mind, the ecstatic pleasure no one had been able to please. He was hyperventilating, making a mess of himself, the bruising grip on his hips travelled to his perky nipples, squeezing torturously and pinched and tugged until they were too sore.

The taboo fantasy where be was left with no decisions, only to take it like a good slut. "Be a good cum dumpster and obey me little twink but I guess I like it when they struggle a little" Marco grunted and groaned the slick walls gave friction and it clenched so nicely around him.

He was reaching his high, it had been a while since he was able to get off. He reached down to squeeze Ace's neglected cock, who thrusted back and mewled intensely as it hit him by the bundle of nerves harshly. "I'm coming! In coming with only my ass~" the high euphoria was evident on his face.

But Marco didn't stop he carried on thrusting and slapping into him, the over simulation was far too sensitive for Ace who kept coming, semen splattered on the floor until a dry orgasm came. "S-stop! Marco it's too much, I don't wanna" he moaned and whined, shaking his head left and right.

"Shut it whore I'm nearly there" he panted through gritted teeth, feeling slightly bad for the younger male, he released, mounds of cum filling and painting Ace's insides. It lasted for a minute the light squeals and breathy moans left his mouth, toes curled in ecstasy.

Marco got his phone ready, flipping the male out with his cock still embedded inside him. As soon as he pulled out, Ace squirted cum out of his gaping hole, the camera clicked a few times. The raven had his legs spread, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out. Drool and tears covers his face, between his legs was his puffy rim that flooded out Marco's seeds and spent dick.

"How do you feel twink, you're so ruined that you can't even close around two fingers, I can see your insides." Marco smirked, throwing a few thousand bucks onto the floor. Ace was absolutely wrecked, his prostate tingling and his entire body shook with his kind hazy.

"Sorry kiddo, can't stay so get home safe" a hint of sympathy lingered in his voice, when Ace regained his senses, his eyes widened, looking around to see 10 stacks of God knows how many notes. Getting up was too hard, he reached his hand down shakily. Running to fingers inside and whimpering softly, turns out Marco really did break his hole.

He really wasn't going to get off to other people now, a little note sat of the bedside table, he don't even notice he wasn't on the bed but leaking out on the floor. "The room is rented until tomorrow so shower and sleep or whatever. Go through each dollar bill and my number may or may no be there. Also don't try any dodgy business I have your photos, until later twink" Ace read out loud, a small smile crept on to his face unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know university/college/schools will be starting soon, this chapter is longer because I'm not sure if I will be updating as regularly, I'm sorry guys! Good luck if you're going to educations.


	55. Tease (Robin and Nami X fem!Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Robin and Nami tease Law the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Robin and Nami x female Law  
> Warnings: public sex kind of, sex toys, threesome.

"ahh~" Law's mewl muffled from embarrassment, the crew sat down at the table. Sanji set down multi plates of food that made their mouths water, Robin had her devil fruit teasing her clit and pressing down, squeezing every now and then.

The doctor's face was red, what were they doing she thought. She jolted forwards as Robin's fingers slipped pass her pink panties and dipped into her drooling hole. "Miss Law, are you ok? You're not feeling well?" The cook's voice chimed in, "i-ack, I'm fine. Just some cramps" she said trying to play it off.

A scoff cut the tension, heads turned around to see Zoro smirking. "What are you saying Marimo? You have no respect for ladies do you. Anyways would you like some hot cocoa?". Nami giggled and Law's eyes widened, they had been caught, Zoro knows! Robin carried on scissoring her, pressing against all the good spots at her walls.

Slick slipped down her pale thighs, legs trembling and shaking. Law needed to get out of here fast, "I'll be fine Sanji-San, I think I'll head on out early. Thank you for the meal, bye guys". In a rush the hands left her aching pussy, hurriedly heading to her room but that didn't stop them.

"Law aren't you in a rush to go back, come on. We'll make you feel good" Nami giggled. Law backed up against Robin, jumping forwards as she pressed against something soft and round. 

"Come on Miss Law, go with it" Robin smiled, hands on her shoulders. Nudging her towards the bed, hands pinned her down and stripped her of her skirt and jumper and undergarments.

"Mmm~" she moaned, the raven blue haired had started groping her cleavage, mouthing at her perky nipples. Her legs were suddenly raised up, Nami stuck in three fingers, massaging gently. Thumbing at her sensitive clit before pulling out when she was fully prepared, Law hummed at the disappointing loss.

Soon her pleasure grew, a see through glass dildo shoved it's way inside. The doctor clenched around the cold intrusion, gripping at it like she didn't want it to slid out. Nami felt over her body, hands trailing from stomach to thighs. 

The toy thrusted in and out, pass accelerating by the second. "Quick! Ahh~ mmm~" she let out needy moans and noises of plead, begging for more as if she wasn't already simulated.

The penetration was rough and just about deep enough, stretching out her little hole. The movements were precise making her come in a minute, she whimpered when another toy shoved in, "how are you feeling? It feels great, right?" Robin stopped abusing her sore nubs and asked, stroking her hair a little.

"Too much, I'm sensitive." Law mumbled, squealing Nami carried on, the vibrations started from the toy, it was rubber like and had sections dipped like a joint of balls. The vibrations brushed against her clit making her arch off the bed, a silent gasp rang, drool escaped her mouth, the bedsheets were drenched a little.

Robin's hands still pinning her hands and holding her legs, Law has seemed to loss control of her body, mind drowned in pleasure. "Nyaaa~ so strong!" Another orgasm was reached and she was feeling a little sore, still the ecstasy didn't stop until many rounds later when she was passed out on the bed, Nami and Robin looking at all the used toys.

From vaginal plugs to bullet vibrators, glass dildos and rubber ones. One thicker and ones shorter, "well I'm not surprised she's out cold" Robin chuckled. "Did we go overboard?" Nami questioned, scratching her head"I'll go run her a bath, get her sheets changed please, miss Navigator.

"Will do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! First time writing yuri.


	56. Date (Robin x Fem!Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Zoro go on their first official date, even though Zoro doesn't dress up often she felt inclined to make a good impression. As the night goes things get heated as the sky goes darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Robin x Fem! Zoro  
> Warnings: sixty nine position, misuse of devil fruit, pegging, spanking, light bondage.
> 
> (Robin's character is a bit mysterious unknown kind of personality so I apologise if she seems too oc)

"Zoro you look pretty, I got a good restaurant in mind" Robin said with a closed eye smile, giving Zoro a sweet little kiss on her tanned knuckles. "Yea yea, don't look too bad yourself" she blushed profusely, she herself was dress in small emerald green dress that flashed her bandaged cleavage and Robin wore a mid lengthed royal purple dress that had long sleeves.

They walked down the docks and on to the night pavement, the cool breeze lifted their hair and moonlight reflected off their skin. As they reached an expensive looking place, a waiter escorted them in by the door "good evening ma'am, I will be your waiter during your time here. Don't be afraid to call out, here are the menus" he spoke with a kind grin.

"What is this, I can't afford this place" Zoro looked very confused looking over the foreign sounding language, she suttered in embarrassment. "Zoro, I'm here to take you out, if you're that confused I'll order for you. I'm sure you will enjoy" Robin chuckled at her cute behaviour.

"Wh- whatever" she scoffed at her, turning her head around with a slight pout. "Yes can we have a bottle of red wine, sake. For the course we'll have a steak and chip and the speciality please, yes that's all thank you" she ordered before turning back to the girl Infront of her who was gawking at the just found price tag.

They talked and laughed throughout the meal, clips of Robin savouring her liqueur and Zoro just chugging down the whole bottle, asking for the waiting in slur words. "Yessir we take da billll" after a whole barrel of their alcohol, one of beer and 3 bottles of sake, the entire finery was surprised she hadn't died of alcohol poisoning let alone talk.

They arrived back in sunny and headed straight for the bedroom, it was magical how Zoro had already completely sobered up, demanding that he take control during their activities but Robin was quick to change that. She was thrown on to the sheets, elegant hands appeared and restrained her, leaving her bare to the eye.

Robin caressed and squeezed her small perky breasts, brushing her over her sensitive nipples. Lips entwined, tongues fighting for dominance, flushed and in a rush. "Mmm~" moans littered the room, bedsheets messed and scrunched up.

Robin placed Zoro over her, her dripping pussy facing the raven haired. She lapped over her entrance, teeth grazing over her clit and making her squeal. Fingers spreading her open and pressuring her spot in her slick walls.

Zoro moaned into Robins pussy, trying her hardest work against the pleasure. "Ahhh~" her groans were muffled by the slick juice and chubby labia, "you done this before?" Robin asked getting a shake of head before returning.

Seconds later Zoro came panting, collapsing down on Robin who bursted her off lightly, the sound buckles and velcro was heard before she felt something rubbery pushing against her hole.

"W-wait what?" Zoro stuttered, trying to get up when arms appeared and pinned her own down to the bed, wrapping around her legs as well. "You should be prepped, just relax a bit, love" that's all she said before pushing inside, the weight of the dildo pressing down onto her abdomen and the way her walls clenched around the foreign intrusion.

It's as if Robin could really feel her, the dirty thoughts flooded her mind, the heat pooled at her crotch and more slick produced. Her slender hands rated against Zoro's hips when she began thrusting and grinding the strap a little.

"Ah! Ah, ah~" little mewls escaped the greenette's mouth, drooling little. Unconsciously her hips bucked backwards and begged for more in a silent way. Suddenly a loud slap rang, Zoro's eyes widened from shock and the sudden impact made her squirt a little.

The testing spank was successful as Robin hoped as she left burning marks on Zoro's cheeks making then flush in a beautiful red. The gentle thrusts turned wild and hard, ramming in and out her roughly. 

The transparent juices leaked down her thighs, mixed with lube and spit. Robin's extra fingers scissoring herself to an orgasm, the strap grinded against her clit of nerves. "Nyaa~, I'm coming" an overwhelming ecstasy hit, a unknown fluid shot out of her, the toy still pounding into her at a fast speed.

"Mmm~" Robin was mostly silent but soft sounds proved her pleasure, she clenched down on her own fingers who jabbed at her nerves with every thrust. With the release they lay there panting, one on top of each other. Toy plopping out and hanging freely, quickly discarded as they closed their eyes to sleep, huddled up and cuddling each other.

"That was great, let's do it again"  
"Tch, weren't bad, who says there's a next time"  
"There will be Zoro-chan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked I'm so sorry for having you guys wait for so long I'm really tired these days 😔😂


	57. Unfair (Luffy x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is covered head to toe whilst Law is left unclothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy x Law  
> Warnings: none apart from smut

Luffy stood there, all dressed with his long fluffy, red and white coat, his warm gloves and everything. Yet he was ditching Law of his clothes, "hey! Mugiwara-ya! Stop it, that's not fair" the doctor struggled against the tight grip the other captain had.

Maybe Shachi and Penguin had been right when they teased him of being so skinny and tall, "what now Tra-guy?" Luffy pouted stopping momentarily. "That's unfair, you're all warm and dress, so leave me alone to be warm and dressed too"  
"No way"  
"Yes way".

They bickered until Law was left without words, you would know the boy has some stupid logic. The way his globes would run against his bare body, shipping over his sensitive buds made him shiver in delight.

Luffy seemed proud for a moment, shoving his dick out of a space between two buttons. Law sweat dropped, is this even legal? Was he secretly sleeping with a child? And being the bottom at the same time. No time wasted when he jerked forwards suddenly "nyaaa~" he squealed covering his red shaded face.

"That was cute Tra-guy do it again, shishishi" he laughed, jamming another digit in his soft lube coated hole. "Mmm~ Mugiwara-ya" he unconsciously let it slip out, riding Luffy's fingers. The way the moved and wriggled around his walls, slowly stretching him out have a weird sort of pleasure.

"Gotta stop now, can't let you cum too early" with that he pulled out his digits, rutting the head of his member against Laws small, twitching hole. Popping inside slowly, the gloves gripping his hips gave him uncertain warmth. It took a few seconds before Luffy bottomed out, immediately ramming himself into Law.

I'm too old for this, Law internally said, back arching and sinful sounds erupted from his throat. It had been months since he had been properly dick down into submission, "you like my cock don't you Tra-guy, you're going to cum so hard. Say it, say how much you love my cock" Luffy groaned against his neck, biting down enough to leave lasting marks.

"Ahck~ I looove Luffy's cock, so full with it ruining me. It's so thick I love being Mugiwara-ya's cock slut" his eyes rolled back, gripping whatever part of the ship that supported him, his legs started to give out.

Luffy pounded into his prostate, that bundle of nerves that never disappoint. His own member was leaking precum in a puddle, with each movement his bubble but hit the soft, plush material of Luffy's coat, it offered him a strange sensation.

His walls were sure to bruise after this, he could feel the veins and Luffy's heartbeat, knowing he was there with him, not a dream and not a ruse. His legs shook as tears pooled at his eyes, Luffy was assaulting his sweet spot, toying with his nipples.

"Ah! Ah~ 'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum whilst doing it raw" his words were slurred out, mind hazy just the tingling sensation of euphoria. "Go on, cum" and so he did, every nerve in his body hit by the single word of command, he came, hard. Cum spurted out his tip, he quivered and shook, clutching at the bar until his knuckles turned white.

"Good boy Tra-guy, hang on I'm almost there" his grip on laws hips tightened, ramming in and out of him in an ungodly speed. Law was lost, his subconsciousness faded wondered around. He is a good boy so he should take whatever Luffy gives him because he knows he can take it.

In that moment, Luffy hit his prostate straight on, a warm feeling spreading around inside him. "Ahhh~ so good Tra-guy you make me cum so much, fill you up" Luffy moaned. When he spoke Law drifted back to reality, wet feeling on his face until he noticed he was sobbing.

"Heyyy, Tra-guy you ok? Shhh, come on I've got you" Luffy laughed lifting him up, his flaccid dick slid out slowly, warm dribbles of semen squirted out his used hole. "We'll go take a bath and eat food!" He grinned singing merrily with Law still processing what happened.


	58. Tricked? (Law x Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus! Luffy thinks Law is a normal human, terribly handsome so he seeks him out as his first target but Law is actually a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: incubus! Luffy x Warlock! Law  
> Warnings: mind break, creampie, hypnotism.

Hey hey~" Luffy strode over to Law, hand pressed on his shoulder swiftly. "Anything I can do for you, sir?" The taller asked monotonously, "just u in my bed" Luffy's eyes tinted red to try and copy what his brothers always taught him to do.

"Ah, I see very well" Laws smirk hidden, his fingers clicked and suddenly Luffy seemed to be lost in a trance. His legs walked on their own as they walked to some undesignated mansion in the woods, "no regrets right?" The male teased.

"No master" Luffy immediately replied, hands shot up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. "Good boy, kneel." His commands short but Luffy's legs gave out to his voice. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, his hands reached for the zip forgetting the last control over himself.

"Suck" Luffy eyed the impressive length, drooling to clean it. His body reacted on his own, lips wrapping around the tip, tongue teasing the slit. Gutteral moans left Laws mouth, his long fingers tugged at his hair and forced him down until his member hit the back of Luffy's throat.

Tears glassed his eyes, he wanted to gag and pull away but a sturdy hand held him there. Thrusting and bucking until Luffy's nose brushed his pubes, he felt something wet dripping between his legs, his small attraction showing.

"What a slut, getting off to having a dick shoved down your throat" he sneered, emptying his semen down his throat. Luffy coughed and spluttered as soon as Law pulled away, his restricted airway released.

"Get on the bed now, slut. Before I change my mind and fuck you on the floor" Luffy was quick, scrambling on to the plush fabric. Leaning with his perked nipples brushing softly on the bedding, he lay in a submissive pose.

His mind blank with pleasure, the need to satisfy 'master'. "So wet back here, I don't even need to prepare you" he commented, jamming two fingers into the knuckles. "Ack! Master~" Luffy's eyes widened, jerking forwards with his hips raised higher. He yanked his digits out both hands come to grab at his round cheeks and spread his hole with his thumbs, blowing lightly.

Luffy squealed lightly shaking is ass back needily, suddenly Law slammed inside him, his puckered hole swallowed the whole length desperately. Luffy moaned and gasped as Law ravaged his insides, pounded into him mercilessly. "AHH~ nooo too much, stop" Luffy rutted back and forth, his tongue rolled out and hands scrunching up the tainted sheets.

He immediately found his prostate railing and abusing it with every thrust, without a miss. His grip on the smaller's hips left bruising marks, he let out huffs and low moans.

"You take what I give you, bitch" Law grit his teeth, his steadily fast past going animalistic. The harsh slaps from his hips hitting Luffy's ass made the globes jiggle and redden, Luffy came quick, his little cock shot out white ribbons. The whole intensity shook him to the core, squeezing tightly and his wet walls devoured Law's dick.

Luffy collapsed on to the bed with a flop, "stop- stop, too much I can't!" He felt week and numb, the pleasure still pumping into him, that bundle of nerves were tingling. Law didn't bother, instead delivering harder blows to his prostate deliberately.

He want rabid, chasing his orgasm in a hurry, pulling out only to the edge and slamming all the way as deep as possible before shooting his hot load into Luffy's belly. He pulled out with a pop, peeking over to the surprisingly quite male only to realize he had passed out.

NEXT DAY-----

"Huh? where am I?" He shot up out of bed, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the unknown place. "HEEEEEAH?!" A small tribal pattern had imprinted itself on his lower abdomen. "Hush it's morning you're being too loud' a husky voice said, "I don't wanna be a familiar, get this off now" he complained throwing a tantrum.

"Too bad"  
"AHHH! SABO'S GONNA BE SO MAD, I can't let Ace know. He'll never let go of this" he pouted.  
"Just shut up already"  
"I want food!"  
"Shut u- wait you're a demon you don't need 'food'"  
"I WANT FOOD!"  
"Fi-fine shut up"


	59. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extremely late updates, I'm not feeling motivated to do anything these days.

Thank you for being patient with me! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry about that I probably will within a week or two though. 

I just thought I should let you guys know this work has NOT been abandoned and I am alive, so yea I WILL still do the requests that have been requested a while ago.

But I still WON'T accept NEW requests (I'm sorry guys 😔😖). I hope you're all doing well and take care of yourselves.

\- Miss Cherry🍒 (love ya guys)


	60. Choosing (Law x Zoro x Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Sanji have been chasing after Law for months, the stubborn greenette hasn't choose, the two chasers think it's because he doesn't like being treated like an omega but who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Alpha!Law x Omega!Zoro x Alpha!Sanji  
> Warnings: omega verse, knotting, mouth knotting, spit roasting, praising, claiming, possessiveness.

"Zoro- Chan, come I made you some onigiri" Sanji whined, with his noodle arms spinning about. "How about we practice swordfighting instead Zoro-ya?" The other alpha insisted, "back off you burnt haired chopstick" they fought back and forth.

"SHUT UP! Both of you, piss off" the omega sneered, storming off only to be tugged back by both wrists. "Choose now, Zoro. We're done waiting." They spoke demandingly, Zoro would never admit but the way they commanded him in their alpha voices really pushed the heat down to his crotch.

"I-I can't so go away"   
"Why not" said the blond  
"Don't worry, you can hurt the dumb cook's feelings" retorted the other.  
"ENOUGH! I'm not choosing, b-because I like you both" Zoro blushed furiously, looking away and avoiding their eye contact "dammit you guys must think I'm whore, don't you?" .

"No never Zoro-chan" Sanji was quick to reply, pulling him in for a hug "don't be silly Zoro-ya we love you, I have to admit, in our rivalry Sanji-ya, you've given me quite the heat" he smirked, teasing the cook.

"Sh-shut up Trafalgar" but the voice wasn't hostile, the opposite actually. "Wait, so we can-"  
"But of course let us continue later, the crew is coming for lunch" Said Sanji.  
"We'll come ravage you later, puppy" Law whispered into his ears huskily. "Better get ready, omega" the cook growled.

Great! Now what was he going to do with his little problem, Zoro gulped.

Later brought to you by Marco chasing Ace------>

"Mmm~ Lawww" Zoro moaned, his body pressed against the wall, their tongues in a heated kiss. Sanji kissed the scent glands on Law's neck, groping and undressing both of them.

"You taste so sweet Zoro" Law commented, picking up the omega and throwing him gently on the sheets. Sanji left a trail of hickeys down from his neck to his abdomen, his hands traveled to the drawer and pulled out the cherry flavoured lube and handing it to Law. 

"You sure?" The two alphas communicated silently, "yeah honestly prefer head". "Come on Zoro, I'll keep you busy, suck omega, be a good boy for me hmm?". "I'll do it, I'll be a good boy, I wanna be a good boy" he was desperate and touch starved, he was scared the large length Infront of him.

"Don't tell me you're backing out now" the greenette only shook his head leaning in to give kitten kicks, wrapping his lips around the head. Suddenly he jerked forwards, a cold finger breached him. The rest of the length shoved down his throat, his moans sent vibrations to the thick member.

Sanji groaned, throwing his head back, his hand gripped his head, keeping Zoro down. The lack of air sent him in a hazy euphoria, Law added another finger, spreading and scissoring his hole and curling his fingers to reach his nerves.

Zoro's cock was leaking precum, his release was close and coming, that was until Law yanked away his fingers. "Up, puppy" the grip on his head was released as he dragged himself up and off the red bulge, a string of saliva connected.

He knelt, submissively between them, with his back arched and legs spread and hands resting Infront of him. What happened in that second sent waves of pleasure through him, his kind blank with shock.

Processing what happened, Sanji seemed to enjoy it though, pulling him over and opening his mouth and spiting in him. Zoro shook physically, they had just spat on him, marking him. "Come on swallow, omega" the blond alpha said, his body obeying without a second thought.

Something large and blunt pressed against his entrance rubbing between his cheeks before penetrating him fully, spreading him apart for the unfamiliar feeling going deep. "Ah!ahhh, too deep, pull ouuuutt~" the omega panted, voice muffled by the length that slid down his throat with ease.

"Come on, you're doing so well" Law praised slamming all 11 inches back into him, Sanji's knot had already started to swell, locking him in place as Law continued to abuse his prostate. "Ack, 'awww~ so much, m'gonna cumm" he was drooling, his ass was red with the slaps Law's hips hit.

"Not yet, omega" Sanji licked his lips, his hand gripped on to his cock tightly preventing him from ejaculating, "nooo, let gooo~ something's coming" Zoro's tongue hung out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Law didn't stop, he kept railing him into the mattress, pounding him and pressing heavily against his good spot. Riding him through his dry orgasm, "keep screaming, puppy. Sanji there seems to be enjoying it".

Law grinned, his hands gripped a bruising grip on his hips. Zoro tried gripping on to the length but law kept forcing in and out, loosening his grip. "You ready puppy?" But he didn't wait, forcing his Knott into the was small hole.

"Mmmm~ I'm gonna cum down your throat, omega and you're going to drink it understand" Zoro nodded, his eyes looked up to his alpha. "Good boy" the salty liquid ran down his throat, Zoro struggled to swallow. Steady breathes through his nose, the knot in his ass swelled to the largest point making him scream out with ecstacy.

"You're doing so well" Sanji praised, petting his head. Come pumping into him both ends freely, the grip on his cock was released. He moaned and withered through his release, his hands in the sheets with a death squeeze.

The alphas wasted no time, tugging him up from the flaccid member from his cavern. Spitting on him which only shook him more "ahhhh~" he moanedz canines pierced each gland on both ways in his neck to ensure he was marked properly.

"Mmm~ that was good alpha"  
"You did so well, puppy"  
"The best omega"  
"I'll go run Hina bath"  
"Yeah, I'll make him something"  
Zoro's legs felt like jelly, his gaping hole leaking cum and dribbled down his thighs, a weak whimper left his mouth, he felt full and happy.


	61. Deal (Luffy x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy agrees to help with Laws problem with doflamingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Luffy x Law  
> Warnings: humiliation, excebition, vouyer, sex toys, mind break, multiply orgasms, spanking

"sure we'll help, but are you going to follow consequences?" Luffy laughed, suddenly his time to a hushed whisper as he grabbed Laws coat. This made the doctor who was usually so sure reconsider, he did say whatever it takes but he never thought the younger desired him that way.

He gulped, taking the pen into his unusually shaking hand and scribbled as neat as he could in the situation. Nami held the papers in her hand, smiling innocently. "That's it contract signed" she spoke, slipping the documents into a brown envelope.

It felt weird to wear a butt plug everywhere at first but the uncomfortableness turned to pleasure none he less. He would never admit it though, his body has been turned perverted by the captain.

"Tra-guy come here" his order was short but demanding, Law shuffled towards the shorter. "Good, now strip" Law had to reprocess that, everyone was huddled here, huddled? This wasn't good he had no choice though, he obeyed the order and stripped himself of the fabric that covered him.

"I'm going to spank you, how many?" Law was confused he didn't do anything wrong so why was he getting spanked? "Fine then, 10" he moved Law, bending him over the table, not waiting as he let his palm fall to his rear.

"Ack- 1 thank you" he knew better then to not count, everyone was watching intently. "Good boy" the next and the next came down, his ass coloured red sent pleasure to a pooling heat in his crotch.

He was humiliated, getting spanked Infront of everyone and still enjoyed it. A hand rubbed his cheeks to soothe the pain, it felt stingy like he wasn't going to be able to sit down later. Secretly he hoped so. Those hands spread open his globes to reveal a gen stuffed inside, without further ado Luffy yanked it out; the lube that filled his hole squirted out and down his thighs.

"Dirty little slut, squirting from just getting spanked" it really did feel like he was squirting like a woman, the warm liquid leaving his loosened hole. Everyone smirked, their gaze locked with his. He was flushed in shame, but his cock said otherwise.

Luffy rammed in, mercilessly pounding him. Slaps and mewls openly wavered in the space, "stop! Mugiwara-ya wait!" His teeth grit, trying to contain his moans. Luffy didn't like that, he thrusted forwards, hip clapped harshly on his ass.

His globes already bruised causing him to help and squeeze the table. It was messy and animalistic, the knot in his stomach coming undone without his permission. 

"What a slut, since you're so desperate to cum, I'll make sure you do it lots" he mocked him, his words made him whine pathetically. Luffy was enjoying this, everyone else seemed to too. Zoro teasing his own bulge with his arm draped over Sanji and Nami was messing with Robin who leaned back calmly.

Luffy stuck to his words, he carried on ramming into his sweet spot and stretching out his walls. Fucking him vulgar, "Luffy! Too much! Slow down!" He mewled and shook his head, everyone watched him like some cheap porno.

This encouraged the younger to go faster, a bruising grip on his hips "are you getting turned on by everyone watching you? Filthy" Law moaned desperately in return, his mind going blank by the third.

Miraculously Luffy hadn't come yet, still ravaging his insides, forcing all the lube out. "Stop!" His complaints melted away, he drooled with his eyes at the back of his head and toes curled.

Arching his back needily for Luffy, yes Luffy. The man who drowned him in pleasure, rough and pamper. He was spent but it felt so good, "so good~ Mugiwara-ya" he whined.

"Moree~ mmm~ need your cum" he broke, this was his braking point, letting himself go. Semen spurting endlessly and he shook, everyone licked their lips enjoying his mess.

"Food boy Law, are you my fucktoy? Who do you belong to?" Luffy sped up forceful and roughing thrusts trying to break his ability to close his slutty hole. "Your hole, I'm yours, wanna cum, so goooood~" his words were slurred, drunk in pleasure.

Luffy shuddered, he owned Law and the authority felt amazing as he unloaded deeply into the male. Pulling back to see his semen bubble out of his abused entrance, it couldn't close up just pulsating and gaping.

Law had passed out, his ass in the air and face planted. A fucked out look on his face, you could see hearts in his pupils, he was content. The warmth from his owners cum filling him full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter, everything was gone 😩


	62. Hero (Sanji x Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealth black the city's superhero is worldwide loved, especially by Law but who is Stealth black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Sanji x Law  
> Warnings: rough sex, raw, creampie

"Look , Sanji! He's saved another one" Law smirked, a glowing spark in his eyes. Sanji gave him a soft smile, returning to his preparations for the restaurant and left Law to get ready for work.

"Bye babe, see you later" Law waved his hands from the door before running out to the hospital for his evening shift when a villain came scourging through and clawed him in a vice grip "AHHHGHFFJF!" he screamed as he was pleated back into an alleyway.

"What was that?" The villain snarled, tying up his wrists. "That was a keyboard spam and if you wouldn't mind I need to go to the hospital and save people unlike what you're doing" Law mocked the man, uncaring for the consequences.

"Hey, let him go" a familiar voice said, Law's eyes widened. Stealth black stood there, leaning against the brick wall. The same black mask and same black sunglasses that hide his identity that felt so familiar to Law.

"Is that you S-" Law shook, it all made sense, how little Sanji talked about Stealth black and little interest he had in it. "Shhh, less talk for now" in a spur the villain was down and they're back at the apartment.

"Sanji! How could you not tell me?" Law couldn't hide the excitement in his face. "We all know if I did you'd be begging me to fuck you stupid like you are with your eyes right now" the blonde chuckled, gently pushing him down with a finger, hand gripping his hair and tilting his chin up.

"Strip" he demanded, stepping back. Law shuffled off his clothes in a hurry "good now present yourself" his voice stern. Law wimpered, crawling on to the bed and hugging his legs close to his chest.

"Have you been playing with yourself Law?" His hands gripped his cheeks and spread out his puckered opening, thumbs teasingly dipping in. "Please..." He moaned lightly, "Ack-" the raven threw his head back as a cold, lubed finger pushed in, pressing into his nerves.

When did he... Law thought, "still wet and loose, dirty slut. Saves me time I guess but don't forget you will be punished, "what about the condom?" He tried faking innocence. "Come on, I don't think you want that" his blunt head, dripping with precum pushed in and spread his walls open in a swift movement.

Laws eyes rolled to the back of his head, his walls clenched and relaxed trying to get used to the thick length stuffed inside him "ahhhh" tears clouded his vision but Sanji was relentless and merciless, ramming inside him.

Shoving him into the mattress, gasping and grunting, a right grip on his hips. Opening up his hole more and more until it couldn't resist, "so good" Law drooled. His lungs fighting for air as each thrust knocked oxygen out of his lungs as he tried to reach out his hands to grab on to Sanji.

"Tsk, none of that. Keep your hands on your legs and feel yourself getting fucked thoroughly and you can't do anything about it" he spat and Law let himself get hypnotised by the sinning words.

It was unreal, like being strapped on to a machine and fucked out of control but his mind was too hazy to process anything, drifting into the pleasure. The hectic stimulation on his prostate hut everytime and his neglected cock bounced against his torso.

Sanji let go of his waist, fucking him hard, almost inhumane. The only contact they had was Sanji's large cock violating his insides, feeling his pulse through every vein that rubbed perfectly against his walls.

"If I keep going like this, do you think you'll come on your face" he groaned, Law melwed at the thought. His legs went numb for a moment as his knees shook, and he spurted on his face, prostate tingling.

"You look so cute for me" Sanji moaned into his ears. Painting his walls white as he fucked him through both their orgasms. Sliding out gently and he blew teasingly at his gaping hole, twitching and drooling with cum and a clear view of his insides.

Sanji stuffed two fingers in, wriggling a little. Law moaned lightly, still oversimulated. His fingers left his ass and stuffed into Laws mouth, "lick it clean. Do you like how it's filling you up warm? Because I bet you do". 

Law moaned around his fingers the warmth in his belly still lasted and his consiousness slowly led him to sleep soundly into the messy duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the suppeeeeer late update,I've been lazy. Hope you enjoy, take care.


	63. Chapter 17 rewrite (Marco x Ace x Sabo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a rewrite of chapter 17 with different people, enjoy! Merry Christmas/Happy Yuletide!!!

Ace was out on his ship in the peaceful waves when soft voices sang a beautiful melody, luring him across to a cave. The rhythmic drops of water pitter and pattered on the cold floor of the entrance.

He stepped inside walking with a match in hand, he went past the darkness and saw sirens sitting on a large bed like rock, calling out to him in a bright, it up room.

"Look Marco, I told you it'd work!" The other blonde exclaimed, stopping his singing and looked at him. "Why don't you come on closer" the blond said, his tail flickering. Ace gulped, hypnotized by their melodic voice. He stood in front of them, eyes staring wide, "He looks so delicious, Sabo" Marco said, "Agreed, he's the one".

"Not to be ride but i-i'm what?" He asked slightly worried, "the one we'll lay our eggs in, you'll let us won't you? We can make you feel real good" they whispered in his ear, stretching a hand out. Each pulling him into a kiss, tongue colliding with with each other and fighting for dominance.

They were so seductive, he reached out to grab the hands without any extra thoughts. "Good boy" Sabo said, both pulling Ace up, "I bet he's aching to be breeded" Marco commented, a hand grasped his chin, his eyes looked into his own.

A blush dusted Ace's face, an evident bulge in his trousers. "Aren't you excited" Sabo giggled, hand slipping in and teasing his tip. He moaned out, lips pouty, hands tore his clothes apart. A finger slipped past his tight rim, invading his hole, sliding in and out slowly. He sat with two fingers buried inside, Marco leaned down engulfing his buds between his lips.

Whines erupted from the male, his nipples tugged on and bitten and hole fingered him, rubbing every inch of his walls. "Ahhh~ feels as good. Moreee~" he moaned, his nipple abused with bite marks and pinches, prostate abused with the pressure from Sabo's fingers.

Ace was pushed forwards, his eyes at level with Marco's erection. He jerked forwards as a lubed cock shoved into his hole, stretching his hole as wide as his wrist. He jerked forwards mouth wrapped around the blond's tip, bobbing his head up and down.

Sabo groaned, thrusting up down before semen flowed out, into his throat making him gag a little.Ace grunted carried on pounding inside, destroying his hole. Deuce whined, the cock still buried inside, filling him both ends with his jaw slacked.

"Be a good boy and keep it there!" Marco demanded,  
Ace whined as Sabo slammed into his prostate immediately. "You love it when I breed you don't you".  
He spurted white ribbons on the rocks, he felt round sorted slip in one by one, his hole clenched around each one as they entered him.

His stomach inflated, heavily impregnating him. He loved them there, rubbing against every spot available making him see stars and babble incoherent words. The sirens switched positions, their cocks slipping out of him, his hole fluttered and gaped, cum roles down his thighs.

Ace's words came to a stop when a cock shoved inside his mouth forcefully, "let's not speak so much now, keep sucking since you love being bread like a bitch in heat". Sabo mused making him mewl from the comment, Marco thrusting in roughly, each thrust made hin jerk jerk forwards and moan.

"Look at you so desperate, being bread once isn't enough, you need another batch of eggs to fill you so much you can't move". Ace was lost, he never felt so much pleasure cloud his mind. He clenched around Marco's cock, cumming and sent vibrations to Sabo's cock. Sabo came grunting the fluid slid down the others throat, swallowing and licking his tinted lips.

Sabo slid out, leaving the other two to finish off. Marco gripped Ace's hips, nails digging into his plump ass as he rammed into him. Chasing his orgasm, the sub's tongue rolled out his mouth panting. "UGHhh" he moaned, "such a whore, you have such a slutty hole begging to be filled again and again" Marco remarked releasing his own eggs inside.

"Yess~ fill new up" his legs wobbled giving up on him, the blond pulled out, a pool of liquid gushed out Ace's hole, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sabo catching him, leaning him back on him and Marco. Two hands travelled to his belly, cupping the swollen stomach. "I'm filled up" he whined, the other two gave pressed down on the inflated belly making the other mewl.

"You can't leave us, we'll end anyone who tires to take you away."


	64. Chapter 13 PT.2 (Sanji x Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Aristocrat! Sanji x Pet! Zoro  
> Warnings: Sex toys, collars, master/pet, Dom/sub, master kink, cock warming (anal)

Sanji walked to his room, slow but desperate paste as he came back from a meeting with the other aristocrats. His mind filled with perverted thoughts about his green haired guard, how he must be impatiently waiting for him to get back.

The blonde gave his warning, three even taps on the door and he waited for a second, giving time for his pet to ready himself. As he waited he adjusted his tie even though it wasn't going to be on for long, twisting the door handle and opening it to be greeted with a hungry sight.

\--------+-------+

When Zoro heard the knocking on the door, he quickly leapt from the dressing table where he carefully clipped on his collar to the front center of the room where the door was directly Infront. He knelt, thighs spread the plug discreetly hiding inside him, so he leaned forwards, arching his back with his hands Infront of him.

"Pet. Such a good boy for me, lift your head" he heard a smooth voice call out to him, cold and stoic. He lifted his head timidly a soft "master" coming out of his mouth.

A pale hand caressed his face, leading down to grip his olive tanned skin. "Get on the bed, pet" he demanded Zoro and the greentte scrambled to crawl there, remembering his stern rules, he didn't want to upset his master today as fun as it was sometimes.

He wanted comfort and praise made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, he jolted away from the cold touch rubbing around his stretched rim. The hand already grabbing him back to position, spreading Zoro's cheeks open with his thumbs.

Mischievously tugging at the glass plug gently before swiftly pulling it out and throwing it across the room, Sanji's own clothes fell to the floor in the same moment, a gasp pulled from Zoro's throat, fingers digging the sheet from the sudden movement.

He's filled with lube Sanji rammed himself inside his slick walls, fling him perfectly. "Master!" He mewled, holding his urge to thrust back into Sanji. There's no time to be wasted as Sanji set a slow but sturdy paste, rhythmic slapping of his hips against his ass so much it started Turing into a flushed colour and his prostate hut hard.

"MORE! Please, master I need more" Sanji gave him what he wanted, railing him into the mattress. Pounding and abusing the sweet spot inside him, the squelching and slapping filled the room melodically.

"Mmhmm, so tight for me, perfect little pet. Aren't you?" Sanji panted out, groaning in pleasure from the tight heat that travelled to his knotted stomach. "Master please! Harder, faster, fuck me!" Zoro mewled, his moaning matching the beat of Sanji's thrust as he came with a squeal.

Suddenly he was left empty, his post orgasm felt like nothing. "Master?" He was dumbfounded, of course, he came without permission. "Tsk, naughty little pet, who said you could come without me saying so. Getting a little big for your shoes, guess I have to punish you" Sanji lectured, digging around for his prized possessions.

"Master! I'm sorry please no!" Zoro begged, thinking that possibly it wouldn't be so bad. "Shut it, if you didn't want it you would've left by now, open your mouth" his instructions were clear, his pet obediently opened his mouth, eyes looking down in shame.

A gag was secured around his mouth, he whimpered in pleasurable fear. Moaning and shaking his head as nipple clamps were secured on his perky buds, clamping down on his sensitive parts.

Sanji resumed, thrusting all in a smooth moment, paste faster and harder, Zoro was tired yet he screamed and clutched at Sanji's back, the knott quickly building up. Sanji purposely hit his nerves, chasing after his stress relieving release.

The way his slippery hole clenched up each time the spot would be hit, and squeezing him so tightly it was begging him to never come out. He was destroying his hole, using Zoro for his own pleasure, hands trailed up his body as he mouthed at the clamps, hot breathe condensing on the metal, fingers tugging the chain in the middle cashing his pet to whimper and shake.

"So close"  
"MmmMhhpphm" Zoro couldn't speak, the gag restricting him as he moaned helplessly, a second orgasm approaching. "1, 2, 3. Come." Sanji counted, throwing his head back with a groan as he came, squeezing Zoro's waste and emptying inside him with strong spurts.

"MMMPHHMM" Zoro was teary eyed as he came tired and light headed, his own cum against his belly. He felt content as he let himself drift when suddenly a strong grip held his aching cock, rubbing and over simulated him. "This is a punishment remember, you're going to come again and then I'll forgive you" Sanji smirked, his cock still rested limp inside as he jerked the greentte off.

Zoro wanted to please his master desperately, his eyes rolled back, drool escaping the corners of his mouth, all he could do was lay there and take it. His back arched and his toes curled, spasming he came endlessly, "GGMPH" his consiousness was held on a thread, Sanji taking off the toys as they both lay on the bed panting.

"Shit, that was hot!" The blonde spoke first,  
"You think so?" Zoro smiled.  
"I know so, now get some sleep" they laughed, falling asleep in each others arms, Zoro's hole unconsciously clenching around Sanji at times feeling perfectly full.

BONUS---------->

"UGH! IT STINKS IN HERE" Luffy screamed in a whisper, "oh Luffy you're so irresponsible" he mocked them "who's irresponsible now, they're going to catch a cold". "Irresponsible my butt!" He muttered, the sight of his sex hazed, passed out friends unfazed him. 

Casually strolling over to dump a blanket over them careingly, before whistling his way out to complain to Usopp how smelly it would be, Chopper covering his nose in disgust.


End file.
